With Me Tonight
by lolareedus
Summary: After a devastating tragedy in Belle's life, she moves to New York and becomes an owner of an aquatic pet store that she created herself, trying to get her life back to normal... or at least something close to that. One man by the name of Norman Reedus will walk into her life and flip it upside down forever, is Belle ready for her new life?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing related to Norman Reedus! Only thing I own is my character!**

The familiar sound of the bell jingling as I walked into my store made a slight smile come to my face. I pulled my key out of the door and flipped on all of the light switches as I walked in, causing the store to slowly become lit up, one light at a time. I loved looking at the sight of the store when it lit up, showing off all the beautiful fish and other aquatic animals here like they were a heavenly thing, which to me; they were.

The store was very open and bright, plus, the way it was designed makes it feel like you are near the ocean or beach. This was my dream store and I had made it with my own blood, sweat, and tears... literally. It had been my brothers and my idea to create this store a few years ago and over the years this place has been the only thing that has kept me sane, along with Gus.

I let out a content sigh as I walked down to the back of the store, going into the door that was for employee's only. This door led to a big storage area that held all of our extra supplies and a desk for paper work next to another door that led to the employee's lockers. I made my way to that door and turned on the lights once inside, then went over to my locker. I opened it up, throwing my jacket and bag inside, then took out my name tag and pinned it onto my shirt. I stole a quick glance at my watch after I shut my locker and saw that it was 7:39 a.m., we open at 8.

It was my favorite part of the day when I opened up the store in the morning and it always uplifted my mood. It was quiet and peaceful as I went from tank to tank, feeding all the fish the right type and amount of food.

Once I had all the fish fed and their conditions marked down on the chart, I heard the bells jingle that were on the door and looked up to see Gus, my co-owner/best friend, walk in. "Morning!" He called out to me as he walked into the back. "Morning, Gus." I said before the door shut completely.

When Gus came back out without his bag and jacket, he helped me on the right side of the store that held the tadpoles, frogs, toads, turtles, tortoises, shrimp, and some aquatic snakes. We fed all of our little friends and marked their conditions on the chart with smiley faces in all the boxes. Both Gus and I had memorized every single one of the fishes and other animals names and needs and felt as if they were all our little babies, but of course we had to part with them when they were sold.

I flipped the sign on the door and it now read 'OPEN' in big read letters. Gus was already sitting on the stool behind the check out desk, getting everything ready, so I decided I would feed Xavier and Tippy. Tippy was my tortoise that we let hang out on the counters with us and Xavier was my Burmese Python. Xavier was the friendliest snake in the world and he loved to slither around the store, but unfortunately most of the people that come in here don't want to be greeted by a 15 foot long snake.

Both of their habitats were behind the counter, so I easily went over and fed them as a few other employee's arrived and quickly went into the back to get ready for work. I picked up Tippy and set him down on the counter as I closed the top of his habitat. I watched as he slowly made his way down and stopped at the picture of my brother and I standing on a pier in Scotland.

I remembered the day that picture was taken more vividly than anything in my life; the day before my brother and I were planning to move to New York. I felt the large scar on my right thigh seem to burn as I thought about how the day we were planing to leave got pushed back a couple of months. All in all, I wish that day didn't happen, because if it didn't the large, ugly scar on my leg wouldn't be there and maybe my brother would still be alive..

"Belle." Gus calling my name made me snap out of my thoughts and turn to face him. He pointed at Tippy and I noticed that he was about to walk right off the counter. I quickly grabbed him and set him on the check out desk which was bigger and his favorite place to hang out at. "You thinking about him again?" Gus asked as I grabbed a small bag of carrots sitting on the desk. I simply nodded and pulled out a carrot for Tippy to munch on. "I don't know how many times I will have to tell you that it's not your fault." Gus continued. "It's the asshole drivers fault." He said, looking directly at me.

I sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up until I acknowledged him. "If I didn't get attacked then we could have left the next day and avoided the crash all together." I mumbled.

"Fine, then it's the shark's damn fault... Belle, you didn't purposely get attacked." He reasoned. I knew he was right, but it was always just a reflex to blame things on myself. "I have to go get the paperwork started for the Jefferson's tank. Watch Tippy?" I avoided the subject. Gus nodded and took the bag of carrots from me before I went and grabbed Xavier, letting him slither up onto my shoulders before I walked into the back of the store.

There was a surprisingly annoying amount of paper work that you had to do when ordering new tanks and fish, so I knew I could be back here for a while. I sat down in the chair and watched as Xavier slid down onto the table and curled up into a warm ball of snake. I pulled out the paper work I had to get started on and did my best to not think about my brothers death.

_*2 years ago*_

_"How does your leg feel, Bee?" Camden, my brother, asked me as we walked into the American airport. _

_"Dandy. Cam, whaddya do with ye voice?" I asked him, my Scottish accent not being held back. He laughed a little as he grabbed our luggage. "We're in America now, Belle, can't go around talking like we're in Scotland anymore, it's disrespectful to the New Yorkers."_

_I just shrugged and threw my backpack over my shoulders, he kind of had a point. "Have ye seen the buildin yet?" I referred to the empty building that we were going to transform into our own aquatic pet store. "Only the pictures, Bee. Don't get too excited." He teased. _

_The building was definitely a fixer-upper, but Cam and I were going to transform it into our dream store. "We're going to head to there, but first we have to stop at Gus's and say hi." _

_"Gus?" I asked him._

_"Yeah, my friend from college that moved out here a while ago." He said as he led me through the airport. I wasn't sure how he knew where he was going, but somehow he managed to get us to the exit we needed. _

_I nodded and we made our way out of the airport and looked at our surroundings. "We're finally here, Cam." I said, taking in the crisp New York air. _

_"You bet we are, Bee. But, I'm just glad you still have a leg, even though it did push our arrival back by a few months." He teased and put his arm around my shoulder as we walked to the cab that was waiting for us. _

_We threw all of our bags of luggage into the trunk and then Cam gave the driver directions to Gus's house. "Your leg hurting, Belle?" Cam asked as I awkwardly shifted, trying not to put too much pressure on it. "I already told ye it's fine." I said, not wanting to bring attention to the fact that it was throbbing. The shark attack had only been 2 months ago and I had practically got my leg bit off, but I was too eager to start exploring New York to let it hold me back. "Ye sound silly with that stupid new accent." I changed the subject._

_"You're the one that's gona be sounding stupid. And with that accent how do you expect to be wooing any of these big, strong, New York men?" He joked with me. _

_"Oh shut it." I hit him on the arm playfully. _

_"I'm just messing with ya, Bee. You know I love your voice." Gus said to me. He always had told me that he loved to hear my voice, but as long as I stopped with the Scottish slang. I rolled my eyes at him and leaned my head against the window, watching in amazement as all the tall buildings dashed by as we drove on. _

_"What should we name it? The store?" I asked, looking up to my older brother with curious eyes. _

_He jokingly tapped his finger on his chin and gave me a smile. "I was thinking it should be called B-" He was cut off by the sound of multiple car horns and then in the blink of an eye I watched as a truck came speeding out from the intersection we were in and smashed right into my brothers side, sending the car flipping away along with his life..._

**Okay guys, so this is just a short little chapter, but I just wanted to give you part of my character's back story and introduce her! I promise that Norman will be arriving soon! I'm so excited to start my Norman Reedus story! I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of my phone buzzing caused me to stir in my sleep. I opened my eyes, but quickly shut them and buried my head in my pillow as the blinding sunlight shone right in my face. I blindly searched my hand around on my bedside table for my phone and peeked at it out of the corner of my eye, it was Gus calling. I hit the answer button and held it up to my ear. "Whaaat?" I groaned groggily into the phone.

"Belle! Get your lazy ass up!" He yelled jokingly into the phone.

"Gus it's 7 in the morning on a Sunday, I'm not being lazy." I whined.

"It's not just any Sunday.. It's super cleaning Sunday! Now hurry up and get ready, we're stopping at Starbucks before we get started! I'll be there in an hour!" He hung up the phone before I could protest, causing me to let out an agitated groan even though today was super cleaning Sunday.

Once a month Gus and I would head to the store and clean and organize every speck of it. The store was closed on Sunday's so normally everyone had the day off, but not Gus and I today. I threw the covers off of me, getting goosebumps as the warmth was taken away and then rolled off the bed with a grunt. I stretched my arms above my head and let out a long yawn as I stumbled my way into the bathroom.

I grabbed a towel and threw it onto the bathroom counter before I turned the shower on, making sure the water was hot so it would warm me up. I stripped off the clothes I slept in and tossed them into the hamper, then stepped into the shower, instantly being warmed. I closed the glass door and stood under the shower head for a while, embracing the way the water made my skin warm up.

I deciding against shaving my legs since I wasn't planning on wearing shorts anytime soon and just started to wash my hair and body. After I was squeaky clean and awake I turned off the water and hopped out of the shower.

I grabbed the towel and dried myself off before wrapping it around me and walking back into my bedroom. I got goosebumps again as I dropped the towel and put on my underwear and a random t-shirt. I checked my phone and saw it was 7:36 leaving me with enough time to eat breakfast.

Not worrying about getting all the way dressed right now, I made my way into the kitchen and pulled out lucky charms. It was my favorite cereal and I absolutely loved the little Irish leprechaun on the box. Pouring some into a bowl along with milk I flopped onto my couch and turned on the TV, flipping through channels as I ate. Not finding anything on worth watching I left it on whatever random channel it was flipped to and quickly finished my cereal while some commercials played.

I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 5 minutes until 8, shit time flies. I quickly got up, set my bowl on the counter and then ran into my room. I threw on a pair of yoga pants and a large sweatshirt right before I heard knocks on my door, Gus was always right on time.

I grabbed my phone and turned off the lights of my room and bathroom before I ran to the door. I undid the locks and swung open the door, revealing Gus with a goofy smile. "Morning, Belle." He chirped and I rolled my eyes as I turned and walked to the kitchen.

Gus let him self in and onto the couch as I washed my bowl and spoon and put away the cereal box. "That's my deer! All gnawed on by this stupid, disease barin, motherless, poxy, bastard!" I heard a voice on the TV yell and then Gus laughing. "Is this what you watch for your early morning TV?" He asked.

"I just flipped it to a random channel and got distracted." I shrugged as I made my way over to my shoes that were by the couch. "It's actually a pretty good show." Gus mumbled as he watched the screen. I looked over and all I saw was what looked to be a decapitated zombie head. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV.

Gus shot up off the couch and looked at me with that same goofy smile. "Ready?"

I nodded and quickly grabbed my bag off the counter along with my phone and keys before we left my apartment and I locked it behind us. Gus lived in the same apartment complex as me so we both had the liberty of living 20 minutes away from the store and 10 away from Starbucks on foot.

I let out yawn as we walked out onto the streets of New York, being greeted by the cool air. Gus was scrolling away on his phone as we walked, occasionally glancing up to make sure he wasn't going to run into anyone. I never knew what he did all the time on that phone because I had the same one and barely even used it besides calls and pictures. He told me that if I _"had"_ to get an IPhone because it made life so much easier, but in all honesty it didn't do anything that great for me.

When we reached the coffee shop, Gus pocketed his phone and held the door open for me. Luckily the Starbucks had turned their heater on, making the shop nice and cozy. The place was pretty packed, but I quickly hurried over to the last open table and sat down in one of the seats. "The usual?" Gus asked me. I nodded and watched him walk over and wait in line, letting out yet another yawn.

After waiting a good 20 minutes and the whole time struggling to keep my eyes open, Gus finally returned with 2 coffees in his hand. I don't know how he had the patience to wait in line that long and still have a goofy smile on his face. I had to admit though, his good mood could be contagious. I let out a sigh as I took the coffee from him and jumped off the chair.

We walked back outside, leaving the cozy air of the coffee shop and walking towards the store, sipping on our hot coffee. I dug the keys out of my bag when we made it to the store and unlocked it, flipping on the lights.

I threw my bag and keys onto the check out desk and kept the sign flipped so it read 'CLOSED'. "Are you ready to get crackin' on this bitch?" Gus joked and set all his stuff down on the table next to mine. He quickly ran into the back of the store and plugged his phone into the over head speaker, causing his music to start playing out around the store.

I loved spending the day with Gus (and Xavier and Tippy of course), basically just dancing barefoot and running around the store. He had made the dreaded super cleaning Sunday fun every time, but still made sure everything got done.

The day went by pretty fast, consisting of us dancing, singing, cleaning, organizing, feeding everything, taking a lunch break, more cleaning, more organizing, and finally us lying on the floor with Xavier listening to music. "Hows Veronica?" I asked as I put my hands behind my head and Xavier slithered up onto my stomach.

"She's good... Stressed." He laughed at the last part.

"Shouldn't you be helping her with the planning?" I asked, looking over to him. Veronica was Gus's girlfriend of 4 years and now fiancee.

He let out another laugh. "I do! I got to all these cake testing places and try to give my opinion on stuff, but she just decides against me and goes to her sister for more womanly advice."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whens the wedding again?"

"2 months." He stated easily.

"Wow. 2 months until you are a married man." I stated looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, crazy right?" He had a slight smile on his face. We both sat in silence for a while until I heard his stomach start to grumble. I let out a chuckle as he sat up, holding his stomach. "I'm starving. I'm ordering take out, Chinese okay?" He asked as he crawled to his phone.

"Chinese actually sounds amazing right now." I giggled a little and sat up, too. I listened as Gus called in and placed our order, giving them the address to the store and then hanging up and looking to me. "15 minutes more of starvation." He pouted, making me laugh.

"We can survive this, Gus." I joked, causing him to playful shove my shoulder. "You will able to survive, but I might just have to eat Xavier for an appetizer." He teased.

I gasped and held onto Xavier. "You wouldn't dare!"

As if on cue his stomach grumbled again, causing us both to crack up in laughter. Once we calmed down we ended up playing a game of slaps until our food got here. Gus let out a joyful screech when he heard someone knock on the door and he ran over to them. He quickly took the food from him and I grabbed my bag, fishing for my wallet. I paid the delivery guy since Gus paid for Starbucks and quickly said goodbye to him as he walked off, then I shut the door and ran to my food.

I sat pretzel style on the floor next to Gus as he opened up all the cartons of food. We both grabbed the ones we wanted and a pair of chop sticks, then started eating right out of the cartons. Gus let out a satisfied groan as we stuffed our faces with the delicious food. "So Belle, anything new happening in your love life?"

I let out a sigh, I hadn't dated anyone since my boyfriend Eric almost a year ago. Our relationship ended on a terrible note when I walked in on him having sex with one of my employees. "I thought I told you... You, Xavier, and Tippy are the only men I will ever need in my life."

I saw him roll his eyes. "Come on, Belle, you can't just not trust the whole male population for the rest of your life."

"I trust you and you are a male." I stated. It wasn't that I didn't trust the male population, because not all of them are assholes, it's just loving someone means that you will eventually have to lose them.

Thankfully Gus left the conversation at that with the rolling of his eyes and we ate the rest of our dinner in peace. Once finished and threw away all of our trash I put Xavier back in his little habitat and started to close up the store.

I slid my shoes back on and put my bag over my shoulder as I waited for Gus to get all of his shit together. As we walked out of the store, locking it up, I heard a phone buzz and then Gus answer his. I heard him speaking to Veronica, but tried my best not to eavesdrop.

When he hung up he turned to me with that same goofy smile. "Veronica want's us to meet her at the bar by our apartment building, you in?"

I sighed, in all honesty I wanted to go home and sleep forever, but I knew if I said no Gus would tell me I needed to stop being so unsocial and mingle. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Was all I said, causing Gus to smile encouragingly and throw his arm around my shoulders as we walked.

"What's Veronica doing getting hammered on a Sunday night anyways?" I asked him as we arrived at the bar.

"Oh ya know, wedding stress and what not." He said as he held the door open for me. He instantly spotted Veronica and went over to her, giving her a tight hug and kiss. "Belle!" She called to me then ran over, embracing me in a hug. Veronica and I weren't that close, but we were still on pretty good terms as friends.

I spent a while hanging out with Gus, Veronica, and a few of her friends, but the whole time I couldn't help but feel out of place. I tried my best to talk with the people here, but they just weren't my type of friends.

I excused myself and went outside, putting a cigarette in between my lips to signal what I was doing. I had never been much of a heavy smoker, but it was a good relaxation technique to have once and a while, plus, it's a great excuse to get out of crappy situations like I just did. I leaned against the brick wall outside of the building and started to dig through my bag for a lighter. "Fuck." I mumbled when I realized I left it in my apartment.

"Need a hand?" I heard a rough, but at the same time very smooth voice come from next to me. I looked up and saw a very handsome man with short-ish hair and very bright blue eyes in a gray zip up hoodie walking out of the bar and holding a lighter out to me.


	3. Chapter 3

As I looked into the intense blue eyes of this stranger offering me a lighter, I couldn't help the warning bells that went off in my head. I broke my gaze away from him and looked down at the lighter he was holding. I hesitated, but took it from him. "Thanks," I sighed and tried to flash him a polite smile before I opened the lighter and struck a flame. I let out a breath of relief as the nicotine entered my body and handed him his lighter back. "Not a problem, babe." The man said to me before lighting his own, causing my heart to flutter. I mentally slapped my self, all he said was babe!

I let the smoke cascade out of my mouth as I watched the man lean against the wall a little bit away from me, out of the corner of my eye. "Rough day?" He asked. I turned to look at him and as I met his eyes I felt an immediate attraction to this man, like I was being drawn towards him. More warning bells went off and I quickly looked away, my eyes gazing over the now dark streets of New York. "Yeah, I guess so." I took another puff of my cigarette. "You?" I asked, still not looking over to him.

He let out a dry chuckle. "Yeah.."

I didn't know what to say after that, so I just nodded and did my best to keep my eyes somewhere else but his. I wasn't the best when it came to social situations, especially when the warning bell that goes off in my head when ever a guy makes my heart flutter is on loudly right now. "Nice sweatshirt." His rough voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked down on it and saw I was wearing my Sonic Youth sweatshirt, making a small smile form at my lips, thinking of their music. I couldn't help but look up at him, Sonic Youth was one of the first bands I started listening to when I moved here and they have been one of my favorites since. "Sonic Youth.. They're awesome." He said, making my heart pound a little faster, but I ignored it.

"Yeah they're one of my favorites to just unwind to, it's so easy to just get lost in their music." As I talked I saw a smile form over his lips.

"I know exactly what you mean." He stated, searching my eyes. We both just looked into each others eyes for a while, forgetting about our cigarettes that were burning away. My mind was buzzing around in my head, feeling like I was in a trance from these strangers eyes. All the buzzers were going off in my head as my conscience was disagreeing with me. _Don't get involved. Walk away. Loving someone just means losing them. It just means pain. _

The sound of the door of the bar swinging open and the sound of laughter made me jump and break the stare we had. I looked to see Gus coming out of the bar with Veronica on his hip and their friends behind him. "Hey, Belle!" Gus called out and made his way over to me. His eyes connected with the cigarette that was in my hand and he frowned a little. "Do you know with each cigarette you smoke you are cutting off 5 minutes of your life?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

I took in a long drag and then blew out a smoke ring in the shape of an 'O' in his face. "Sue me."

I heard a very light chuckle come from the man I was smoking with as Gus's face squished up in disgust. I let out a small laugh and threw my cigarette on the ground, rubbing the bud out with my heel. Gus stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes as Veronica's friends said their goodbyes to her and then ran of to god knows where. "We're gona head back now, you comin?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around Veronica's shoulders.

"Yeah." I turned around to face the man behind me. "It was nice meeting you...?"

"Norman." He filled me in with his name. I nodded, "nice meeting you, _Norman_, see you around." I gave him a small smile and wave then started to walk back to the apartment building with Gus and Veroinca. As we got a little further down the street I looked behind me, only to catch the eye of Norman still leaning against the wall. Gus snapping his fingers in front of my face caused me to shift my attention away from Norman. "What?" I groaned at him.

"Who was that?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Just some guy that lent me his lighter." But, he wasn't just that, was he? I couldn't get him off my mind the whole rest of the ride back.. His eyes, the weird comfort I took in him, and the feeling that was making all the warning buzzers I had go off in my mind.

I mumbled a goodbye to Gus and Veronica when we separated ways, them going up one more floor on the elevator. I got off on the floor that was mine and started to walk down the hallway. When I got to my apartment I saw my favorite neighbor ever leaving hers. (Notice the sarcasm). I tried to ignore her and go straight to me door, not feeling like hearing her bitching right now, but sadly she saw me coming. "This is the latest I've seen you come home from one of your one night stands." She scoffed. The dumb bitch had somehow made up in her mind that every time I stayed late at work, I was really hooking up with someone.

"Don't be jealous." I said with an evil smile at her while I unlocked my door and stepped in. Luckily that ended the conversation, she can get bad..

I shut the door and locked it behind me, not bothering to turn the lights on as I made my way straight to my bed and flopped down on it.

I probably had laid there for a good 20 minutes, just think about what the hell happened tonight, but as I took off my shoes and threw them on the ground with my bag, I put my thinking to rest with one final thought. Nothing happened, hell, I'm probably not even going to ever see him again and it's better like that.

The past week had been stressful with work. Gus had to take multiple days off to help with his wedding planning, which I was glad to see he was getting so involved, so I didn't mind taking over basically all week. There was a new shipment of tanks that came in along with multiple supplies that we stocked the store with for any customer that wanted to set up their own little aquarium.

I had ended up coming in early and leaving late the past two days doing a bunch of cleaning and paperwork crap, but at least today was Friday and Gus said he would take over for the weekend.

I let out a big yawn as I watched Tippy nibble on the carrot I was feeding him, enjoying every little bite. I looked over at the clock that was on the wall behind me, seeing that there was only a few more hours until closing time tonight. I let out a sigh and looked back at Tippy who was almost finished with his carrot, he was so cute.

The sound of the bells jingling on the door as it opened, made me look up. I watched as a cute little blond haired boy walked in(okay maybe he wasn't _so_ little, but still a kid), causing me to smile a little, but then my smile fell as I saw the man walk in after him. He saw me too and he must have had the same look that was on my face; confusion and disbelief. I just looked at Norman; the man that offered his lighter to me and I thought I wouldn't see again... The feel of Tippy biting my finger made me jump and look down at him.

I heard a like chuckle come out of Norman as I shook my hand off to the side, my finger throbbing from the sharp bite. "Uh- hi, sorry, one sec." I quickly picked up Tippy and hopped of the stool behind the counter, putting him in his habitat behind me. I was caught of guard, dammit. "Woah! Dad, look at that snake!" The boy yelled. I felt a tug at my heart when I heard him say dad, but I quickly tossed that stupid feeling aside and turned back around.

I couldn't help the tips of my mouth perk up into a smile as I saw the boys interest in my snake. "That's Xavier," I stated, almost proudly.

"Coooool." He mumbled to him self. "I would take him out, but then I'd wake him from his nap, and he gets crabby." I watched as he smiled a little at how I talked about him like he was a person. I turned my attention to Norman and found that his gaze was already set on me. "Belle, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, Norman right?" I asked, even though I knew it was Norman.

"Yeah, and this is Mingus, my son." He said, putting his arm around Mingus's shoulders, even though he paid no attention to us, just was looking around in amazement. I felt myself smile at him, I loved when people took amazement in the things I loved. "Can I go look around?" Mingus asked, looking up at his dad. I couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance and felt a little disappointed, he probably had a nice wife and family. _This is why you shouldn't get involved._ I thought. Norman nodded and ruffled his hair before Mingus went of, exploring the fish tanks with wide eyes.

"So you work here?" Norman asked, walking over to me by the counter.

"I own this place, actually." I stated.

"Really? That's awesome. This is my first time in here, and it's really amazing babe." He said, looking around, but then making eyecontact when he said the last part.

"Thanks." I let my eyes also wander around the store and saw his son looking very interested in the tank that held the Bala Sharks. Then, I remembered that I was running a store when the phone started ringing. I quickly turned around and made my way to the phone behind the counter. "He-" I started, but was but off by Gus.

**"Belle, it's Gus. I just got a call from the company that ships us our tanks and they said that the truck went over just one too many bumps and pot-holes."** He started.

I already knew what he meant, but I didn't want to believe it. "What the hell do you mean they went over one too many?" My voice came of annoyed.

**"Most of them are busted up. They said they could still give us the ones that seemed fine, no promises on their condition, but we wont get the full shipment for at least another month or so."** He was equally annoyed as I was, knowing the problems this would cause us.

"That's the best they could do? I've already came in early and stayed late everyday this week getting all the shit ready for them and we have to wait a month? Not even a discount?" I tried not to talk too loud, feeling Norman's intense gaze on me.

"**Yeah I know. Not to mention that means we can't sell tanks for a whole goddamn month." **

I ran a hand over my face, letting out an exhausted sigh. Gus must have heard it because he quickly chirped up. **"Don't worry, Belle, I gave them a mouthful, you would have been proud of me."** His words caused me to let out a small chuckle. "Okay, I'll see you soon, Gus."

**"Remember, I'm taking over for the weekend and I don't want to see your face once!" **

"Yeah yeah, I got it, I won't come in. Bye."

**"See ya." **

I hung up a phone with an exhausted sigh and ran a hand over my face. "Everything okay?" Norman asked. I turned around and saw that he was leaning against the check out counter, being closer than I expected, probably hearing the conversation.

"Yeah, just some stupid people being stupid." I said walking over to the counter as he let out a light chuckle. "Shit, I'm sorry! Did you come here to get anything?" I asked, remembering that he was still my customer.

"Actually, Mingus just wanted to look at the fish," a small smile played at his lips for a moment, but then faded. "But, you seem busy and we don't need to disturb."

"Oh, no, It's okay, honestly, I don't mind the company, just been me all week." I said, trying to play it cool and not make it seem like I wanted him to stay. Did I want him to stay? He was just making my guard that I had put up around people weaken, and I didn't like it... but maybe I did?

He let out another chuckle and rubbed his hand on his chin. "Alright, babe." The way he called me babe seemed to make my heart pound like every other time he does, there is no getting used to it. "Do you just run this by yourself? Don't you have any employees?" He asked, his eyes glistening with actually interest.

I remembered when I caught one of my employees having sex with my cheating asshole of a boyfriend and felt a pang of anger and hurt, but pushed it down; that was a while ago. "Fired most of them." I shrugged. "But, Gus, he co-owns this store with me. He just has been gone all week planning for a wedding and all."

"You're getting married?" He asked. I swore I saw his face fall a little, but I wasn't sure because he had shook it off really quick.

I couldn't help the laugh that came out. Gus and I getting married? "Oh god no. I would end up killing Gus if we were married." I said between small laughs. "Gus is my best friend." I stated when I calmed down. "What about you? Are you married?" I bit my lip a little. Why was I like this? I can't be like this? All it will lead to is pain. I need to keep my guard up.

A smirk pulled at his lips, but he rubbed his chin again to get it to go away. "No. Broke it off a long time ago. Now it's just Mingus and I." He looked over in the direction of Mingus and I so desperately wished I didn't have the urge to smile, but I did. And I knew why. I was so interested in this man, drawn to him, wanted to know more about him, and it was a weird feeling that I wanted to avoid, but I was struggling.

We sat there in silence for a little, it was a tad awkward, but Norman broke the silence. "Babe?" I looked up at him. "Your finger is bleeding."

I hadn't even noticed that the little bite Tippy gave me was sharp enough to pierce my skin, I was too caught up in the situation. "Oh that little shit." I mumbled and went to the drawers in the desk behind me that held Tippy and Xavier. I pulled out neosporin to clean it with and a fresh band-aid, then went back over to the counter Norman was leaning on and set everything down.

I put the neosporin on with ease, but it proved to be harder than I thought to put the band-aid on because the cut was on my right hand, my dominant hand. I mumbled a few curse words to myself as I struggled and I heard Norman let out a chuckle. "Here." He said and grabbed the band-aid, then lightly took my hand in his. I watched his face as he concentrated on gently putting the band-aid on my finger. My eyes started to look at his lips, but when he looked up I met his eyes. We both almost seemed shocked as I only assumed he felt the same melting inside of him.. the feelings and attraction.

I cleared my throat and quickly looked away, then the trash, throwing it in the bin. Feelings aren't good... I can't allow myself to get sucked into that again. "Belle.." Hearing him say my name caused my breath to get stuck in my throat. I could listen to him say my name forever... _No! Stop stop stop!_ My conscience yelled at me, but my heart didn't want to stop.. I felt so much comfort in this man that I barely know... It was weird, but I didn't want to stop.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and faced him. "Yeah?" I tried to ask with confidence.

"Go to dinner with me?" His voice was a whisper, his words shocking me.

"I-I-" I stuttered, my confidence and guard shattering. "I shouldn't.. I-I can't." I quickly looked away and turned around, busying myself with feeding Tippy. "Shit, you have a boyfriend don't you?" He asked, his confidence also not as strong.

"No, I don't." I stated simply while I started to put Tippy's food in his habitat. I tried to ignore the fact that I heard Norman move and come closer to me. "Why then?" His voice was quieter now, insecurities threatening to come through, making me feel bad.

"Busy with work." I shut the top of Tippy's habitat. I could feel Norman's intense eyes on me, searching my face. "What about this weekend? Just dinner, nothing more."

I let out a breath and let my heart and mind battle for a while, I shouldn't... I looked up and once I met his eyes, I gave in completely. "Okay. Okay, I'll go to dinner." My heart won.. This man knew how to get under my skin, manipulate my own heart, make me feel comfortable with his pure friendliness and whole-heartedness, and he made me feel things... things that scare me.. But, my heart still won.

** Okay so I know this chapter wasn't the longest or greatest again, but I rewrote it like 3 different times, trying to get it the best I could.. I'm not 100% happy with this, but I was just experiencing some writers block! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

What the hell am I supposed to wear?!

I kept telling myself that this wasn't a date, just dinner with an interesting guy, but I am failing at fooling myself... I looked at the text from Norman that he sent last night after he gave me his number at the store, it read:

'I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow.  
Nice meeting you babe. x'

So here I am; 6:30 p.m. and in only my underwear. I was staring at my closet which was wide open and I felt nervous. I wanted to look nice for him, wanted to actually try, but at the same time I had the urge to just hide in my bed and stand him up.

I decided to just put comfort first, my normal style. If he didn't like it than that was a good clue that he wouldn't like me. I grabbed one of my favorite dresses and slid it on without a second thought. It wasn't too fancy or too casual, so I would be good either way, and was also long enough to cover up my big disgusting scar on my thigh and my few tattoos. It was a orange-redish color and has a scoop neck line that leads to the short sleeves. It wasn't too tight, providing me with that comfortable flow feeling and it made me smile whenever I wore this.

I put in some earrings and adjusted my necklace that I always had around my neck before I looked at myself in the mirror and touched up my little makeup and hair. I was satisfied with the way I looked, even though it was easy to pick out my flaws. I sighed and walked away from the mirror and left my bedroom, shutting the lights off on the way.

I checked my phone and saw I had another text from Norman.

'Address?'

I quickly typed in the address to the building and my apartment, then nervously waited for a response. He responded telling me that he was on his way and we would be taking a cab there. I had only taken a cab on a few occasions, most of them I was too wasted to walk, but I had no problem with it. What I was having a problem with was the fact that he was on his way... I was nervous and scared.

A knock on the door made me nervously jump out of my thoughts that I was just buried in for the past 10 minutes. I walked over and looked through the peep hole, it was Norman. I let out a shaky breath, this was happening.

I slowly opened the door and his face instantly lit up when he saw me. "Hey." I said when I saw his full appearance. He looked amazing and I couldn't help my eyes from taking a once over of him, even though I'm sure he was doing the same thing to me. "Hey. You look great." He had a slight smile on his face and I couldn't help but blush a bit. "Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." I said, trying to summon my confidence. This was just dinner; nothing to be worried about. "Uh, I need shoes." I stated and then quickly looked behind me for my shoes.

I saw them and quickly made my way over and slid them on. I looked back and saw Norman was now leaning against the door way, looking around. "Nice place." He said as I walked back over to him and threw my jacket on. "Thanks, it's really nothing special, but if I tell it that then it gets mad at me." I joked lightly and grabbed my bag, putting my phone inside. He let out a chuckle and rubbed his chin before he stood up straight. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded.

We made it out of the building and into the cab. Norman told the driver where to go and it was only about a 10 minute ride, which was spent with us making small talk and me getting more and more comfortable around him naturally.

"Hungry?" He asked when the cab stopped.

"Starving." I stated as we both got out of the cab. "I had to convince myself not to fill up on pretzels before you got here, and that was one of the hardest things I've ever done." I teased as we walked up to the door of the restaurant.

"Well I'm glad you did because this place has the best chocolate cake you will ever come across, and that means we need room for dessert." He opened the door for me and came inside right after I walked in.

"I don't think I could ever turn down chocolate cake, stuffed or not." I told him, making a small smirk appear on his face, "I completely agree."

The hostess seemed to recognize him, actually a lot of people seemed like they did, which confused me, but I let it slip my mind when we were led to a table near the back of the restaurant. She handed us our menus after we sat and then walked away after giving Norman a flirtatious smile. I rolled my eyes at her and looked down at the menu, everything looked absolutely amazing. "How am I supposed to decide? Everything looks so good.." I muttered to myself. "Do you think I could order one of everything?" I looked up at Norman who's eyes met mine immediately. My little joke fell out of my mind and my nerves came back up, when I took in his bright eyes and small smirk. This man made everything in me become alert and giddy.

"Can I start you off with anything to drink?" The same girl from earlier asked Norman, pretending I wasn't here. I looked away from Norman, blush creeping up on my cheeks from whatever weird moment we just had. I pushed away the giddy feelings and reached back down to grab the confidence as I heard Norman order a class of wine. "I'll have the same." I told the girl with a fake smile, making her acknowledge me.

When she left I looked back over to Norman who had that same smirk on his face. We both looked down at our menus, trying to decide which delicious looking meal we should get. I was deciding between pasta or fish when a waiter came up and placed wine in front of us.

We both then ordered; me getting the pasta and him getting some weird sausage thing that I'd never heard of. I must live in a nutshell or something. We thanked the waiter and he took our menus, leaving us with a basket of bread and wine.

"So, tell me about yourself." He said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked playfully as I grabbed a piece of bread.

He thought about it for a moment, contemplating all the things he could ask me. "How long have you lived here?"

I had to think about that for a moment, doing the mental math in my head. "A little over two years, I think."

"Where did you move from?" He asked.

"Scotland."

He lifted his eyebrows in shock and interest. "You lived there long?"

"My whole life, actually." I informed him.

"Wow. I would have never guessed you were Scottish." He seemed to be growing more interested by the second.

"Yeah, you just haven't heard my real accent yet." I teased and a sly smile came across Norman's face while I took another bite of my bread.

"What's it like? Scotland?" He asked

"It's beautiful. And the people are great, basically one big family, especially at the bar." We both chuckled a little.

"What made you move?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "just had to get away. Can't always live stuffed in one house with your family, you'll go crazy." I would have taken going crazy over what I got from moving away any day, but it was too late for that. He nodded and thankfully the waiter brought over the food before I had to continue with the topic anymore.

The food looked absolutely delicious and neither of us hesitated to dig in. "I can't believe I've never been here before, this is some of the best fucking pasta I've ever had." He chuckled at me.

"So it's obvious what I do for a living, but what about you? What do you do?" I asked him before I took another bite.

He shrugged. "I like to act, but I'm also in to painting and photography, all that art shit."

This man had me hooked and I couldn't help it, but I know its a bad thing, because when he leaves me or decides he doesn't like me, it will just bring pain.. "Really? That's awesome. What kinda art shit do you paint and photograph?" I asked him, interested and pushing aside my thoughts.

He smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth and then let out a chuckle, making my breath catch in my throat at the sight. "I kinda like dark stuff. Like, the dark aspects of the world or just the horror and gore of it all, ya know?" It was almost like he was afraid telling me would scare me off.

I guess you could say I was amazed by this man? "Yeah.. I'd love to check out your stuff sometime, sounds cool."

He rubbed his chin and chuckled while he looked down for a moment. "You're like a breath of fresh air." He said when he looked back up. I didn't really know what made him say that, but I couldn't help the small smile that perked up my lips when he did. We just looked at each other, both interested and amazed by the other. At least I knew my feelings were mutual... Well, most of them were... I'm sure he wasn't as scared as I was about the feelings running around inside.

We spent the rest of dinner chatting about random stuff, but I loved talking to him about nothing. Just chatting away and enjoying each other. When we both finished he ordered that chocolate cake that he was raving about.

My mouth drooped open when the waiter came back and put it in front of us. It was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, if we were counting out Norman. Oh my god.. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that, embarrassed even though I hadn't said it out loud. "This is pornography... Food porn." I said as my mouth started to water.

"I think that describes this perfectly." Norman said with a chuckle and handed me a fork. I took it from him and we immediately both got some on our forks. We stopped before putting the bite in our mouth and looked at each other. "Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Fuck yes." I responded and we both smirked before eating what was on our forks. "I think I just died and went to heaven." I said as I swallowed and went for another bite. Norman chuckled, "it's really fucking good isn't it?"

I nodded and smiled as I ate more, it melting in my mouth. We both had our eyes on each other as we ate the delicious cake and I couldn't help but watch his lips or how his eyes would occasionally twinkle a little from the glare of the light. And every time our eyes met, my heart would start to beat faster.

When we both finished, not being able to eat anymore, Norman called over the waiter and paid. After a little waiting and more chatting, the waiter returned and we said our thanks to him before walking out. We both wrapped our jackets tight around us as the New York chill hit us. "Thank you for dinner. It was great." I said, honestly.

"You're very welcome, babe." He said, making my heart start to pound fast again. He grabbed my hand and led me to a cab that he called over and was waiting for us. He opened the door for me and let me get in first. It was dark in the cab as the driver drove off to my address again, but Norman and I were still looking over at each other. We were lost in the trance of each other, barely even realizing that we had arrived to my building until the cab driver announced it.

"Keep it running, I'm going to make sure she gets in safe." Norman said and then we both got out of the cab. He put a hand on the small of my back as we made the way up to my apartment in silence. His touch on me was all I seemed to be able to focus on, until his hand went away when we reached my door. I unlocked it, but turned to face him as I held onto the handle. "Thank you again for tonight." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"It's no problem, babe." He took a small step forward. "I'd love to see you again."

I felt nervous with him this close to me. I could hear his smooth breaths and my shaky ones as we looked into each others eyes. I so badly wanted to jump into his arms and taste his lips, but I couldn't. "I-I.." I stuttered and looked down at my feet, freaking out.

"Did you not have a good time?" He asked, sounding a little hurt. I felt like shit for making him think that, but I couldn't rack my brain for words to explain what was going on in my head. "Is it me?" His voice was quiet, insecure, and it instantly made me wish I could make him feel better. "No. No. God no. You're great and tonight was so amazing... It was so amazing that it scares the fucking shit out of me." I spit out. I let out a sigh and ran a hand through my hair. "I really did have a terrific time."

The sound of my neighbors door slamming shut made us both jump a little and look over. I scoffed when I saw my neighbor wearing as little clothing as she could manage to go out in and look over to us with a bitchy smirk. "Who's this?" She asked flirtatiously as she walked over to us. Great.

"Don't worry about it, Karen." I snapped at my bitchy neighbor, looking away from her.

"Oh, but I'm just so curious." She continued her walk over to us. Why couldn't she just leave me the fuck alone? I wasn't in the mood to put up with her. "The fuck do you want?" I asked her in an annoyed voice as she got closer. Norman was just looking between the both of us, a little confused and I don't think he was really sure what to do.

"I don't know.. Maybe a date to come with me to the club tonight." She said looking over to Norman and winking at him.

"Can't you just go be a whore somewhere else? He's not gona fuck you."

"Oh, sorry, is he your boyfriend?" She asked in a fake voice that made me want to punch her.

"No, he's not my boyfriend." I said, giving her a nasty look. "So what's the problem here?" She asked, making me laugh.

"He's not going to fuck you because you're a raging bitch that fucks anything that walks and is on every drug known to man." I snapped at her, pointing my finger in her face. I was so past annoyed and angry at her.

"That didn't stop Eric." She stated and then turned away, walking down the hallway. She tells me all the time that she slept with Eric. That he would just come over before he came to see me and she'd give him the ride of his life. I didn't know if she was telling the truth or not, but I really didn't give a shit anymore.

I ran my hand over my face and leaned against the door, trying to keep it together.

"Babe.." Norman's voice was soft as he talked.

"I'm sorry. I just..I just.." I took a deep breath and looked at him. "I'll see you around, Norman." I flashed him the best reassuring smile I could before I walked into my apartment and shut the door behind me.

I felt the urge to break down and cry. I felt like shit. I debated going out into the hallway and chasing after him and telling him how I'm falling for him and how that scares me beyond belief. Because, it does... I'm living in the constant fear that I'll lose someone again because I always do... I always seem to get fucked whenever I have something good. So, I did what I do best; pushed him away so he couldn't hurt me and I couldn't hurt him, but I feel like I already hurt him and that just made me feel worse.

I broke away from the force that was dragging me to him and made my way away from it.

"Belle!" Gus called out as he knocked on my door, he must have just gotten done closing up the store for today. I sighed and set my bowl of mac n' cheese on the table next to me and got up off the couch. I opened up the door and Gus came inside instantly. "So I couldn't help but pass by the bitch today and have my ear chewed off by her yells about you and some guy last night." He said as he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "I wanted to come over and talk to you about it then, but I didn't want to interrupt..." He trailed off with a sly smirk.

I went back and sat back on the couch, not really wanting to talk about Norman, but knowing Gus wasn't going to let him go. "So who was he?" He came and sat down next to me.

I picked up my bowl of macaroni and shrugged. "Just some guy I went to dinner with." I forked a bite into my mouth, looking at the TV.

"Wait. Wait. Wait! Are you telling me that you went on a date?!" He asked, a little too excited. I swear he was like a girl with me some times, but I didn't mind.

"It wasn't a date."

He must have seen my frown because he shifted so he was facing me better. "What happened?" He asked and I looked down at my bowl and started playing with my food. "Was he an asshole? Because I swear I will go find him a-"

"No, he wasn't an asshole." I cut off his little rampage. "He was great... Too great."

Gus sighed, knowing what was going on in my head. He knew me too well, so there was no way to hide from him. "Belle, you can't let your past experiences haunt you like this. What if this guy really likes you.. Really cares about you? You can't let fear run your life." Gus went on. I just looked down at my food, chasing a noodle with my fork.

"He's just some guy I met at the bar, nothing else." I muttered.

"I don't think even you really believe that." He stated. "You have to give people chances, Belle... Give him a chance. Not everyone is out to hurt you."

I guess he was right, fear was running my life and I was getting sick and tired of it, but standing up to it wasn't just the easiest thing to do either...

**Hey guysss! I hope you are enjoying this so far! What do you think will happen between Norman and Belle? **

**Oh and this is a close representation Belle's dress, except it's the orange one -**

. 


	5. Chapter 5

*(Gus's point of view)*

I shut the bedroom door behind me quietly, not wanting to wake Veronica and get an earful about how early it is. I grabbed my phone and jacket, along with an apple and left the apartment with a yawn. I told Belle I'd take over today since she deserves to have a Friday off.

She had been oddly quiet this week, wrapped up in her own head, and I think it has something to do with that date she went on last weekend. I can tell that she likes this guy, whoever he is, and I can also tell that shes freaked the fuck out by it. Sometimes I just want to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her, but Belle is just so damn stubborn sometimes.

I started my walk down the chilly streets, not bothering to stop by Starbucks because I was already running a little late.. It's hard to wake up and leave Veronica's warm arms in the morning...

I had nearly finished my apple when I saw the store start to appear in view and I just hope we had some carrots left over because I was still damn hungry, screw the stupid turtle. When I got closer to the store I noticed there was some guy leaning against the wall by the door, smoking while he looked into the street. I sighed as I made my way over, throwing my apple into the trash bin nearby. "Sup man." I said as I went to unlock the door. He gave me a nod as I put the key into the door. "You're Gus?" He asked, leaning so he was facing me. I was a little confused on how he knew who I was, but I meet a lot of people everyday at the store. "Yeah, you are?"

"Norman." He held out his hand and I gave it a shake, but studied his face, what the hell was Norman Reedus doing standing in front of our store?

"Yeah yeah, I know you. You're the redneck zombie killer."

He chuckled a little and rubbed his chin with his hand after we stopped shaking. "Yeah." He nodded.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was actually looking for Belle." He said, shifting on his feet a little. Belle? What the hell?

"You know Belle?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded again. "As in Belle?" I pointed towards the store.

"Yeah. Went to dinner with her last weekend actually and haven't been able to get in touch with her since."

Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. This was the guy? Norman Reedus? She went on a date with him and forgot to mention the fact that he's fucking Norman Reedus? Her brother would freak... "So you're the guy that she's been desperately ignoring..?" I mumbled out and saw him frown, shit that was kind of low of me to say.

"Fuck man, sorry."

He nodded and put out his smoke. "Do you know why she's been ignoring me?" Fuck, Belle had this guy whipped already. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, feeling the coolness of my engagement ring. I nodded and signaled him to follow me inside as I unlocked the door and opened it up.

"I told Belle to take today off, she's been on the verge of a panic attack all week." I said as I flipped the lights on and threw my jacket onto the stool behind the counter.

"Why's that?" He asked, looking around.

"Because of you, man. You're messing everything up in her head." I made a weird hand motion around my head as I talked. He frowned again and I realized he took that the wrong way. "I'm not saying thats a bad thing, she needs to get out of whatever funk shes stuck in." I sighed, not really knowing how to explain this. "Look, it's not my place to tell you all about her, but if you want to break through her stubborn shell, then you have to force yourself in. She's lost a lot and she's just afraid." I shrugged and leaned against the counter.

Before he could respond I heard my phone ringing, so I looked over and saw Belle's picture show up. "Speak of the devil." I said with a smirk as I slid the screen to answer it and put it up to my ear. "Belle? I thought I told you to sleep in."

"I can't fucking sleep! And when I try I'm woke up by the bitch next door fucking someone at 8 in the goddamn morning! I just dropped my damn beer on the ground, and it fucking shattered everywhere. AND let's not forget that I'm out of lucky charms and my TV is frozen on some fuzzy ass screen! I'M GOING INSANE." Belle called out through the phone, usinig our nickname for her bitchy neighbor Karen.

I tried not to chuckle because it was obvious she was on the verge of freaking out completely and was drinking a beer this early in the morning? "Slow down, Belle. Breathe." The line was silent for a little while besides her breaths slowly steadying out. "Good. Now why don't you go see if Veronica's up? Hang out with her?"

"Do you guys have lucky charms?" Her voice softened.

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips. "No, sorry Belle. No lucky charms."

She let out an aggravated sigh and I heard her heavy breathing. "Shit. Okay. Okay. I'll talk to you later Gus."

"See ya, Belle. Be safe." We both hung up and I threw my phone back on the table with a sigh, I hoped that girl didn't do anything stupid. She had a habit of doing bad shit when ever she had one of her little emotional freak outs, but luckily it was just a little one... Feeling Norman's curious gaze on me, I looked up. "She okay?" He asked, seeming truly worried.

"Yeah, well, I hope so... Girl goes crazy without her lucky charms."

*(Belle's point of view)*

The sound of a bed frame hitting the wall was echoing through out my apartment and making my head hurt. Karen has literally been going at it for an hour now and it's only 8 in the morning...

I went over to Gus's place to see if Veronica was up, but no one answered the door so I assumed she was dead asleep as usual. I was now sitting on my couch drinking a beer while I looked at the blank screen on my TV. This was my life now? Listening to my whore of a neighbor and drinking alone in the morning?

My stomach grumbled and I let out an agitated sigh as I got up off the couch and went to my kitchen. I opened my fridge and bent down a little, seeing nothing that looked appetizing for breakfast. My hair fell down around my sides and tickled my bare skin that wasn't covered because I was only wearing a sports bra. The good thing about living alone is that you can wear sports bras and sweatpants all day and not give two shits about it either.

I shut the door to the fridge and leaned against it, tapping my foot on the ground. I could go run down to the store and get some food, seeing that I have basically nothing in my fridge besides beer, orange juice, milk, and eggs. I walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and started to make a list of groceries to buy when I heard a knock on the door.

I let out a sigh of relief, it was probably Veronica, thank god. I was going insane here. I quickly shuffled over to the door and unlocked it, swinging it open. My mouth fell agape when I saw Norman standing in my doorway, hair lightly messed up, blue eyes bright, but large bags under them, and he was holding a box of lucky charms. He looked fucking delicious.

"Hey." He said simply. I couldn't rack my brain for words as I saw the man I was so restlessly trying to ignore in person and in my thoughts standing right there, taking in my appearance. He had tried to text me multiple times, even call once, but I was struggling with answering. I stuttered a little bit, trying to get my head to stop spinning. "Can I come in?" He asked politely. No you cannot come in because your fucking with my head and I might just never let you go.

"Uh-Uh-yeah, sure." I managed to get out and step to the side so he could enter. "Uhm, I'm going to go put a shirt on, one sec." I mumbled before I ran into my bedroom. My hair was long enough that it covered up my tattoo on my back, but I still wasn't going to be hanging around him in only a bra.

I went into my room and grabbed my black sleeveless T-shirt that had the Jack Daniels logo on it and I slid it on. Could I just stay in here and wait for him to leave? My mind was all over the place right now and I took a few deep breaths before I walked back out to see him leaning against my kitchen counter, looking around. "Uh, hey." I said lightly, causing him to look at me.

The noise of Karen's headboard hitting her wall echoed through my apartment, catching Norman's attention. "It's been going on all morning. She just doesn't stop." I said, walking over and leaning on the opposite side of the counter. He nodded and turned to look at me with intense eyes. "Belle..."

My heart started to beat fast again and I swallowed the lump in my throat as he stood up straight. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

I stood up straight, too and started playing with the hem of my shirt. "Uh.." I didn't know what to say and all I could think of was how he had stepped closer to me. "I like you a lot, Belle."

"No. No you don't." I mumbled out, not looking into his eyes.

"Yes. I do." He took another step closer. My heart fluttered at his words, but I shut the feelings away.

"Well you shouldn't." I stated.

"Why not? I had a great time last weekend." He cocked his head to the side a little. "Give me one good reason why-"

"Because I'm fucked up!" I said loudly and looked up at him. "I'm fucked up and you don't want someone like me. You'll just leave." I looked back down at the hem of my shirt.

"I'm not-"

"Everyone fucking leaves!" I cut him off. "Weather it's by choice or not." My heart ached for him to stay and never go, but I know that liking him will just lead to pain.

I felt his hand on the side of my cheek, sending tingles down my spine as he lifted my face up to look at his. His touch was electric. "I think you're amazing and beautiful and funny and you're one of the most interesting people I've ever met. There is something about you that is different and it draws me in completely." His eyes were intense as they looked into mine.

"Norman.." I was about to stop him, but he cut me off.

"I feel like there is so much left to learn about you. And I want to learn it. I want to learn all that messed up shit in your head and hell, I'm fucked up, too." My heart was fluttering like a fucking butterfly and I couldn't do anything but stare into his truthful blue eyes that seconded everything he was saying, making me feel comfort for the first time in a long time. I was so unsure, but everything was telling me to grab onto this man and never let him go. "So lets be fucked up together." He finished.

My heart was pounding and a rush of feelings took me over. "Lets be fucked up together." I nodded.

I felt like a nervous teenager as Norman started to lean his head down, eyeing my lips. He seemed like he was making sure I was okay with this and before I could stop myself, I leaned up on my tippy toes, connecting our lips together.

Electric bolts were sent down my body and I sighed, acting upon my attraction and feelings for him. He kept his hand on my cheek as the other went to my hip. The kiss was gentle, but the passion was still there.

His lips were soft as they enveloped mine and I felt comfortable with them. We slowly broke away, Norman knowing somehow not to push me, but my head was still spinning... Holy shit.

"You save the marshmallows for last?" Norman asked me, with a slight smile perking up the corners of his lips.

"Yeah! They're the best part and you always save the best for last." I informed him as we ate our bowls of lucky charms from the box he had brought over. He slowly nodded with that goofy smirk on his face as he looked at my TV. "Stupid TV. Been staring at this blank screen for hours." I groaned out, looking at the fuzzy screen.

He chuckled as he stood up, set his bowl on the small table next to the couch, and went over to the TV. I don't know what he did, but he pressed some button and all of the sudden the picture came back onto the screen. "It was on the wrong channel setting." He chuckled again as he came back and sat down next to me with his cereal again. I couldn't help but laugh at myself for that one. "I must have sat on the remote or something."

He smirked at me and I looked at the TV when whatever show was coming back on and took a bite of my cereal. I couldn't help the smile that came over my lips when I saw Looney Toons come on. I looked over to Norman who was watching me with a smile on his face, focusing on me instead of his cereal. "What's up doc?" I asked him Bugs Bunny's catch phrase, making my self laugh when I timed it perfectly as Bugs Bunny said it at the same time. Norman chuckled and his smile grew bigger at me.

"I wonder if Tom and Jerry's on next." I thought aloud, hearing Norman chuckle again. "What?" I asked him with a smile as Iooked back over to him.

"Nothing, you're just cute, that's all." He said, making me blush and look back down at my bowl. This was all so new to me in a way. Eric, fuck I hate even thinking his name, never was very sweet or did litle nice things with or for me. So I didn't really know how to exactly react in multiple situations and the feeling of me being on edge wasn't helping.

I only really feel on edge when I get caught up in my bad thoughts again... Whenever I'm deep into a conversation with Norman, or even just thinking about him, I feel fine and comfortable, but when I'm not I have the constant fear that he will learn more about me and not like me. That he will maybe hate certain things about me or maybe think I'm too weird and jacked up? I don't know, Eric definitely wasn't too good at helping with my self-consciousness, but everything about Norman just seemed so great. So amazing and better than anything I could ever be. "Belle? You in there?" Norman's voice made me snap out of my thoughts.

"Huh, sorry. What?" I tried to get back into the real world. Norman chuckled and looked down at my arm. "I asked if you have any other tattoos?"

I looked down at to the tattoo that went around most of my upper arm. It was a bunch of mechanical arms or ropes that trailed down my arm, looking 3D, and then disappeared by looking they dug into my skin. It reminded me almost of transformers, or a mechanical vertebrae, but I've always thought it looked cool..

I couldn't help but get a little nervous, I totally forgot about that tattoo on my arm and wasn't planning on having Norman see it. Eric always hated my tattoos, said they were weird or creepy and didn't understand why I got them. Fuck, I need to stop with the Eric shit. I loved my tattoos and hopefully I will when I'm old and saggy, too, but I just don't like to flaunt them. "Uh, yeah. A few." I looked tucked a piece of my long hair behind my ear and looked down at my bowl, taking another bite.

Norman was about to say something, but I stopped him by putting my hand up, thinking I heard something. "Wait. Shh." I kept my hand up and flashed him a apologetic smile. I muted the TV and listened closely, feeling Norman giving me a confused stare. I let out a small laugh when I heard it was just my phone in the other room. "It's my phone." I told him and set my bowl down before I quickly ran to get it, my bare feet hitting the hard wood floor. I searched around my room for my phone as it rang and finally found it buried in my covers, but I was too late to answer it.

I grabbed it and walked back into the other room, looking to see who it was. Why the hell was my mom calling me? Norman raised an eyebrow at me when I sat back down on the couch. I shrugged and played the voice mail, putting it up to my ear while I started to shake my foot nervously.

My moms heavy accent rang out from the speaker. "Belle? Why don't ye answer when ya mother calls ya? I haven't seen ya in forever and ye can't even pick up the damn phone to talk to ya dear ma?"

My mothers playful anger made me smile, but also start to feel homesick again.

"I thought I should tell ya that ye father hasn't shut up about ya all morning. We miss ya sweetie, come visit soon. And tell that fine lad Gus we said hello. Love ye my sweet angel."

The voice mail ended and I pulled the phone away from my ear, just staring at it in my lap. My Da has Alzheimer's and struggles with remembering me, especially now that I don't live in Scotland anymore, so the fact that he was talking about me all morning made my heart swell completely. I missed my parents more than anything, but being homesick was something everyone has to experience in order to follow their dreams.

"Everything alright?" Norman asked, probably seeing the expression on my face.

"Yeah. It's just my parents. Can you excuse me for a sec?" I asked, looking over to him.

"Sure thing, babe." He said with a worried look. I flashed him a small smile and went into my bedroom sitting down on my bed before I dialed my ma's number.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice rang through.

"Ma?" My voice was quiet and you could easily hear the emotion through it.

"Belle?"

"Ya, it's me Ma."

"Oh my, Belle how are ya?"

"I'm good. What about you? And Da?" I asked the last part silently.

"I'm good sweetie, and you're Da, he's doin okay. Wana talk to him?"

"Yeah, sure."

I heard some movement on the other side of the phone and some voices before a clear voice came out. "Ello?"

I couldn't help the smile that came over my face from hearing his voice, but also felt nervous. I sucked in a shaky breath. "Da? It's me, Belle."

"Belle?" His strong accent always said my name in a magical way that made me feel like a kid again.

I felt a little crushed at the fact that he might not remember me again, it was hard to get used to. "Yeah, it's me, Belle. Your daughter."

The line was silent for a little while besides the sound of both of our breaths. "Barely recognized ya without yer accent, lassy." A wide smile came over my face as I let out a small laugh while my eyes filled up with tears. "Ye gonna come home soon?" He asked.

"I live in New York now, Da. I'll try and visit as soon as I can."

"Well good because ya Ma won't go fishin with me and I need me best fisher back." A few of the tears spilled over my eyes and I smiled big again.

"Ya Da, maybe when I come back we can finally catch that 6 foot long fish your always talking about."

"Ah, yes. I just hope ye aren't as rusty as me old fishin poles."

We both laughed a little and the sound of his husky chuckle made more tears spill out of my eyes. "I think I've still got it."

We talked for a little more and I couldn't help the ear to ear grin that was spread across my face. It was rare that he would even remember me, but he seemed to be doing just fine. He struggled a bit with recalling certain things, but he eventually got it. We didn't talk for too long because he told me he had to take a nap, so I told him how much I love him and he did the same before my Ma came back on the phone.

"I love you, Ma." I said to her in a quiet voice.

"I love ya too me sweet baby." She said back, her voice also quiet. She had been crying, too.

"How is Boom? And Sofie?" I asked her. My little Sofie and Boom Boom were basically adopted into our family by our parents not to long ago after my other siblings proved to not be such stable parents. My family was so fucking complicated and messed up.

"They're doin alright, maybe I'll have'em call ya later. They miss ya. We all do. When ye gona visit?" Her voice was almost pleading.

"Ma you know I try to come as much as I can. But, tickets are expensive and we just got a cut back on supplies on the store so I've been having to work double lately." Homesick.

"Oh I know, angel. I know. We're not goin anywhere, so jus' hurry home, yeah?"

"Yeah, Ma. Of course." I responded lightly. I told her to send my love to the rest of our family and told her I loved her before we both hung up. I just listened to the fuzz from the line ending in my ear for a while, my heart feeling heavy.

I took the phone away from my ear and turned it off, shoving it into my pocket. I sucked in a shaky breath and wiped away the few tears still lingering on my face before I stood up, regaining my composure. Don't show weakness, right?

*

I pulled out my laptop from my bedside table and opened it up, setting it on my lap. The screen lit up my semi-dark room and made me squint my eyes to let them adjust to the sudden brightness. I opened up a new tab on my internet browser and started searching for flights out to Scotland. I pulled out my small note pad that had all the days I had off work or could take off work as my computer loaded.

When I finally got to the page I wanted, I rand my hands over my face at what I saw. "Fuck." I mumbled out. These tickets were damn expensive for trying to stay in my budget.

I still continued to search down the lists of dates, desperate to see my family. I was growing more and more defeated as none of the dates corresponded with any of the ones I had free and ended up slamming my computer closed and hopping off of my bed.

I walked into my kitchen, not bothering to turn on any lights as I made my way to my fridge. I pulled out a beer and popped the cap off before kicking the door shut and walking over to my couch, plopping down. I positioned myself so my head was resting on the shoulder rest and I was looking out at the New York night sky through my glass doors that led to my balcony.

It was truly a beautiful sight to see the bright moon shine down over everything, but it kept on reminding me of laying on my roof at home in Scotland, looking at the stars. I could never move away from New York, I was following my dreams and being homesick was something that came with that, but sometimes all I wanted was my Ma. I wanted to tell her about New York and eat her delicious home cooked meals while I told her about Norman and how scared I was of him. I wanted her motherly advice. I also wanted to talk to my little rugrats, I missed them like crazy and still hadn't gotten a call from Sofie or Boom.

It was too late now to call home, so I guess I would have to wait until tomorrow, but my mind was now being bombarded with Norman. My lips tingled as I remembered his kiss and how amazing it was. I had never felt those "sparks" before and I never even really believed in them, but when I felt his lips on mine something happened.

I let my fingers dance over my lips, wishing I could taste him again. I had the urge to text him or call him because no matter how much I deny it and don't want to; I like him. I like his natural friendliness and comfort that he provided me and I felt as if I should learn more and more about him. But, I was scared. After losing so much in my life, I was so afraid of losing more. What would happen if I grew attached to Norman and then somehow he left me? What if he tricks me just like Eric did?

I took a drink of my beer, ridding myself of Eric thoughts and I wish Norman thoughts, but he was keeping me awake. What the hell was I gona do with him?

**ohey guys! I'd like to say again that I am so sorry for the delay of getting up the next chapter! But, more free time has come my way! **

**This chapter had a little bit more of a backstory to Belle and her family, but there is still so much to learn! Some more secretive than the others;) Do you think Belle will get over her scared-ness? What will happen with her and Norm? Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

I jumped awake at the sound of something shattering in my stupid neighbors apartment. I let out a groan and rolled onto my side, realizing I must have fallen asleep on the couch.

My body was a little stiff, so I swung my legs off the couch and put my hands above my head, stretching out. I heard my back crack a few times, leaving me satisfied.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stood up, dragging my feet into my bedroom and plopping on the bed. It was Gus's weekend to work the store, so I was going to let my laziness get the best of me this morning.

I curled up into my fluffy comforter and found my phone hidden inside it. I pulled it out and checked the time; 11:30. Geeze, I must have been really tired.

The morning sun was already out and streaking into my room, ruining the chances of me falling back asleep, so I slid the lock on my phone and opened up my Doodle Jump app. I rolled over so I was on my back and holding my phone up in the air while I played the game with the little alien guy.

It took me a few tries to get back into the swing of the game, but soon enough I was getting higher and higher with my score.

My phone vibrated in my hands, shocking me and making me drop my phone onto my face. I let out an agitated groan in pain and annoyance that I lost my game, but felt a little giddy when I saw my text.

_Norman: Morning babe x_

I tried not to smile, but I felt almost like a giddy teenager again. I just looked at the text for a little while and took a deep breath before I responded;

_Me: You made me lose my game of doodle jump!_

This would be the first time I had actually responded to one of his texts and I impatiently tapped the side of my phone as I waited for his response.

_Norman: sorry hun, how bout I make it up to you with lunch today? :)_

My thumbs danced in a weird circular motion over the key board, debating what to say to him back. I decided to suck up my fears like he had somehow convinced me to do;

_Me: sure, i'm starving. _

I guess it would be healthy to take a day off and break my habit of eating lucky charms every morning.

_Norman: great, i'll be over in an hour?_

_Me: sounds good._

There goes being lazy.

_Norman: See ya then x_

I let out a sigh and clicked my phone off. I ran my hands through my hair and over my face, feeling a little nervous. Was this a date? Am I actually going on a date?

I let out a groan and shot up from bed, slowly making my way into my bathroom. I turned on some music, swaying my hips a little to one of my favorite songs. I loved how music always seemed to almost understand me and calm me down.

I turned on the shower, making sure the water was warm enough and then stripped down. I glanced at myself in the mirror and sighed when I saw my big, ugly scar on my leg stick out to the nude eye. God I hated that damn scar, it grossed me out sometimes and reminded me of bad shit, but I guess its better than not having a leg.

I shut of the subconscious part of my mind as the chorus of the song played, making me smile and jump into the shower. I stood under the stream of water for a little, soaking in the warmth before I quickly got all washed up and stepped out.

I dried off and wrapped the towel around me after turning off the water and leaving the bathroom. I walked over to my closet and just looked at it. "Fuck it." I said out loud to myself. I had already agreed to this "date" so they're was no backing out now. I guess I'll just have to suck it up and go all in.

I slid on my undergarments, a pair of light skinny jeans and my navy, 3/4 sleeved buttoned down shirt that was fit around my curves. I wanted to look at least semi-decent, judging that the last time I saw Norman I was in sweats.

I fixed my necklace that I probably should get a new chain for, because the one now was getting old and rusty. This necklace was pretty old, but it's also rarely left my neck. A symbol of my brother, you could say.

I sighed and brushed through my long hair before finishing getting ready and leaving my room, shutting the lights off behind me. I checked the time on my phone and saw it was 12:15, Norman should be coming anytime now.

I started to get a little anxious, letting my anxiety of getting to know people, especially Norman, get the best of me. I started to tap my foot as I went and sat on my bar stool and leaned my elbows on the counter, continuing my game of Doodle Jump.

I kept checking the time every two seconds, but it seemed to take forever for each minute to pass by. My phone eventually vibrated and I was expecting it to be Norman, but instead it was Gus calling me. "Hey." I answered.

"Hey, Belle, did you know that Xavier gets more attention than me? I'm bored." He whined.

I rolled my eyes even though I know he can't see me. "You'll survive, Gus, you always do."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. I'm just checkin up on ya since Victoria won't answer her phone, still sleeping like a dog." He chuckled to himself.

"She must be exhausted, but keep bugging her because I can't talk for long." I said back, checking the time again to see it was almost 12:30.

"Is that because you have something to do with hmm... whats his name? Norman Reedus!?"

I was a little confused on how Gus seemed to know his name, but then again Gus was always a little weird, "maybe..." I teased him.

"ATTENTION WORLD BELLE IS GOING ON A DATE, WE MUST CELEBRATE!" He cheered and chuckled to him self. "Good for you, Belle, maybe you can get laid again."

I heard a knock on the door, making me jump a little, but then blush for some reason "Shut up. I gotta go, he's here, bye!"

"USE PROTECTION!" He called out before I hung up, blushing still. This wasn't about getting laid, at least not for me.

I ran over to the door and unlocked it before I opened it, revealing a very handsome Norman, as usual. I wouldn't mind getting laid with him...  
I smacked myself mentally for the dirty thoughts and gave him a slight smile as he did me. "Hey babe." His voice was a little huskier than normal, making me blush, yet again, under his gaze. "Hey." Was all I simply said back.

He gave me a mind washing smirk and I quickly spun around and slid on my short black boots, lacing them up, and then throwing on my light jacket. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded, pocketing my phone.

We walked out of the apartment building, me being a little wary of Karen coming out, but she never did and we made it outside easily. It was early fall, so it wasn't too cold, but it definitely wasn't hot either, especially when it was windy. "What's for lunch?" I asked, looking up at him as we walked down the streets.

"Pizza," he smirked, making me smile and start to get comfortable. Pizza sounded so damn good right now. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he slid on his ray bands and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad?

We walked a little further and arrived at a small little pizza place, making my mouth water when we walked inside. "It smells so good," I groaned out, making Norman chuckle at me. We went over to the counter and ordered our pizza and drinks.

We went over and found a small table for two, so we sat in the seats and waited, chatting while we did. Somehow we started to play some weird game of 20 questions. It was currently my turn to ask him questions and I was finding out random, but interesting things about him. Like his favorite color, food, animal, sport, movie, or TV show, and even though its not the most valuable information, I enjoyed knowing more about him.

"Your cat's name is Eye In The Dark?" I giggled a little and he smirked.

"Yeah, you can thank my son for that one." He rubbed his chin, smiling to himself.

"I'm more of a dog person.. Cats always seem like they are trying to take over the world." I told him.

"Right?! I swear Eye is plotting some evil plan to kill me, I can see it in his eyes." We both chuckled. "But, I still love his big fat ass."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him, enjoying our pointless conversation that made me feel at ease. The chef was done cooking our pizza so Norman quickly got up and grabbed it, putting the trey with two slices of pizza and water bottles in front of us. My mouth dropped a little at the size of the slice of pizza, it was as big as my head! "Oh my god." I said, causing Norman to chuckle at me, "it's huge isn't it?" He asked.

"That's what she said." I blurted out before I could stop myself. He started laughing at me and I joined right in with him, his laugh was contagious. "Sorry," I giggled and picked up my huge piece of pizza.

"Alright, my turn to ask the questions," Norman stated as I took a bite of the delicious pizza and raised an eyebrow at him. "Favorite food?"

"Monkey bread."

He raised both his eyebrows at me, not knowing what I was talking about. "What? Have you really never heard of monkey bread?" I was a little shocked when he just shook his head no. "It's like the most delicious little balls of cinnamon sugar bread and my Ma makes it to die for," Norman has a slight smile on his face as he watched me explain it with my hands.

"Sounds good,"

"Very," I stated before we both took another bite of our pizzas.

"What's your least favorite food?"

"Strawberries. Well, maybe I would like them if I wasn't allergic to 'em." I shrugged and he nodded slightly.

"When's your birthday?"

"March 22nd, you?"

"January 6th.'

"Ah, new year baby," I teased.

"Yes ma'am." He took another bite of his pizza, "okay, now; what is your greatest fear?"

I honestly had to think a little about what to say to him. I wasn't going to tell him I was afraid of him or just getting close to people in general, because I'm sure that's not the answer he was looking for. "Sharks and spiders. Oh! And thunder storms can be pretty wicked." He chuckled at me, "yeah yeah, i know, I'm like a child. But, I can deal with those little spiders fine, just not the big creepy crawly ones." I added, shivering at the thought.

He laughed again, "what about sharks?"

I swallowed hard, "I actually used to think they were awesome, loved anything aquatic and loved to watch all those cool documentaries on them and what not."

"And now your afraid of them?" He questions, cocking his head to the side.

"Yep. Turns out they're not so cool when they try to take your leg off." I never really liked talking about the accident because hell, it was a traumatic experience, but something about Norman made me feel comfortable about opening up.

His eyes widened a little bit, "you've been in a shark attack?"

"Oh yeah. Scariest fucking thing ever. Nearly lost my whole leg." I took another bite of my pizza, trying to take a not-so-serious route to this conversation.

"Wow. That's insane. I can't even imagine.." He shook his head a little and it looked like he was thinking about something.

We had both finished our pizza quickly, but still sat and talked, enjoying each other's presence for a while longer. When we decided we had been here for long enough, we put our trays back and he paid for our lunch even after I tried to convince him he didn't have to pay for me. But, of course, the gentleman that he is...

We both walked out of the store, hearing the bells above the door jingle as we were greeted by the fresh air. We decided that we were going to walk around, stopping at a few stores, just to hang out, because neither of us wanted to end our time together. We went into a few random stores, just looking around and giggling at stupid things we saw, but when we passed a LEGO store, things got more serious. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the store, causing him to let out a breathy chuckle.

We sat down on the little stools surrounding a small table filled with Lego's to play with, avoiding the weird looks we got. I grabbed one of the Lego bodies and searched around for the right head and hair, as well as outfit. Norman seemed to be doing the same thing, so when we finished we both held up our Lego people and laughed, realizing that we both made each other. Mine had a small smile on his face, with short-ish brown hair and a black shirt, it was Norman. His had a full smile on it's face with long hair and dressed up nicely, it was me.

"Stay here, I'm getting these." He said with a cheesy smirk and then hurried over to buy them. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about how amazing he is, my smile now turning cheesy. He came back with a small bag and stuffed it into his pocket. They only cost a dollar or so, but it seemed that maybe they would be worth so much more.

"Ready?" He asked, holding a hand down to me.

I grabbed it and he helped me up, but didn't let go of my hand when we started walking out. I blushed a little, hoping he didn't notice, as we intertwined our fingers together. He wasn't trying to rush or pressure me and it made my heart beat even harder for him. "Mind if we stop at my store real quick? I need to get some more food for my goldfish and make sure Gus isn't going crazy of boredom," I asked him as we continued to walk down the streets.

"Sure thing, babe," he gave me a light smirk and I felt my heart stutter. How many times has he called me babe now? And why was I still not getting used to it? Maybe it was his beautiful voice... I bit my lip to clear my mind of the thoughts as we made our way down to the store. "Ice cream stop?" Norman asked me in a cheery voice.

"Yes!" Who doesn't love ice cream?

We turned the corner to a small ice cream stand and even though we just ate a little while ago, my mouth completely watered at the sight. There was barely a line besides a few kids and their parents, which I smiled at, and it moved pretty fast. I ordered a superman ice cream cone, while Norman just got a vanilla one, boring. "Norman you don't have to keep paying for me, I have money," I felt bad that he kept paying for me and I wanted to do something about it.

"I don't mind," he gave me that heart melting smirk before he turned back around to pay.

"Well, thank you then," I said before I took a lick of my ice cream.

"Not a problem, hun," he turned back around and started to walk out of the line as he licked his ice cream. I let my eye linger on his tongue and lips as he ate his ice cream, but quickly snapped my eyes away, realizing I was staring. We were about to turn back around the corner when I heard something that made my heart melt. "Mommy, I dropped my ice cweam," a little girl cried.

"I'm sorry baby, mommy doesn't have anymore money on her to buy another," I turned around to see a woman, about my age, trying to make her daughter feel better.

"Hold this," I said to Norman as I held out my ice cream to him. He took it with a raised eyebrow, but before he could ask anything, I jogged over to the little girl, pulling out a few dollars from my pocket. My heart melted more at the sight of the little girls sad tears. "Ya know, I happen to have a couple dollars in my pocket that I can't find a need for," I said to the little girl, who looked up to me shyly.

"Oh, it's okay, you don't have to," the woman said, standing up from crouching down.

"It's really no problem, I don't feel right getting ice cream when this little one doesn't get to," I smiled down at the little girl, who's face lit up as she looked to her mom, hoping she'd say yes. "Mommy?" The little girl questioned shyly. The woman ran her hand through the little girls hair and sighed, "Okay, thank you so much," to my surprise the woman wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I was a little shocked, but hugged her back.

"Sorry, it's just her birthday and her dad promised her to get ice cream, but he changed plans and-and" The woman went on.

"Hey, it's really no problem," I cut her off lightly and she gave me a relived smile.

I crouched down to the little girl and looked at her cute little eyes, "what's your name, princess?"

"Missy," she said shyly, making her eyes sparkle a little as she talked.

"That's a very pretty name, Missy. I'm Belle and I hope you have a very happy birthday."

She looked up to her mom real quick, who smiled and mouthed something down to her, and then she looked back to me. "Thank you," she mumbled and her eyes got caught on my jacket. She put a finger on my pin and tilted her head at it, "I like your fishy pin."

I couldn't help the smile that took over my face. "Thank you, I actually work with fishies all day."

Her eyes widened, "really? I wove fishies."

"Thats awesome, I actually work at the fishie store down the street. You guys can stop by anytime you want, I'll be there all the time," I looked up at her mom, who had a big smile on her face, and I stood back up. "Thank you so much, Belle. I'm May."

I shook her hand and then said my goodbyes to the family before quickly making my way back to Norman who was standing there with a big smile on his face. He handed me my ice cream back and I quickly licked the dripping parts on the side while he looked down at me with raised eyebrows. "What?" I asked, a small smile playing at my lips. "I have a soft spot for kids," I shrugged. "Plus, I think I just made a new friend," I looked behind me and waved at May, who smiled sweetly and waved back.

Norman just smiled and nodded before grabbing my hand again, making my smile widen, I hadn't felt this happy in a while... did it scare me? yes. Was I going to do anything about that? no. Norman was making me happy right now, as a friend.. or whatever we were...

**Yay a new chapter! **

**I know Missy and May's part might have been a little random, but I do have plans for them and just wanted to add their characters:P Also, do you think Belle is starting to accept that she can't be scared of Norman? Will she suck up her fears?**

**AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! I LOVOOOOVE YOU!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So hows Norman?" May asked me as we stopped the cross walk, waiting for the walking signal. May and I had become good friends the past few weeks ever since I met her and she stopped by my store with Missy(her daughter). She had also become my running buddy when Missy was at school, and I was thankful I had made a good girl-friend.

"He's good, I guess.. I don't know, I'm just surprised he hasn't gotten bored of me yet," I sighed. It was true, I was very surprised, the past few weeks I have hung out with Norman a lot and even with Mingus and his friend Sean, too. Of course I had been a little shaky with him, but I also still don't know why he's still here. I mean I'm probably confusing as hell and the only thing he gets out of me is hanging out. Sure, we can have a fun ass time, but we barely even kiss or do anything besides flirt a little, so I actually might have friend-zoned him a little out of fear, of course. I really wanted to be with him, there is something that is pulling us together... I am basically craving him and I love having him around, but I never did anything about it.

"What's there to get bored of?" May asked me with a small smile.

I laughed at her, "I don't know. I mean I basically friend-zoned him and I don't know why he's still around."

"Maybe because he likes you and isn't just trying to get in your pants?" She tapped her chin playfully, but then gave me a serious look. I just shrugged as the traffic stopped, allowing us to continue running. We had been working up the distances we've been running and we were now turning the corner to the street my apartment building was on after our 5 miles. It wasn't that much, but we were running to be healthy, not trying to run a marathon.

When we reached my apartment building we slowed down and stopped in front of the door, starting to stretch and catch our breath. "But seriously, why don't you just un-friend-zone him. It's beyond obvious that you're falling for him." May said as she lifted her leg up and held it behind her butt.

She was right, I am falling for him. Hell, I fell for him the first day I met him and that was the scary ass part. Fuck, I'm so sick and tired of being scared. "You should invite him as your date to Gus's wedding!" May started to get excited at her new idea.

"That's kind of a serious date."

"Exactly! It's the perfect way to un-friendzone him!" She threw her hands up in the air, trying to get her message across.

I let out a long sigh, "I don't know."

May huffed and followed me inside the building, heading up to my apartment with me. When we got inside I walked over to my fridge and threw her a water bottle before we plopped down on the couch. "So, any big plans for thanksgiving?" May asked, taking off her sweatshirt.

I followed her actions and stripped mine off too, leaving me in only my sports bra and harem pants. May and Gus were some of the only ones I was comfortable with showing off this much skin to, so I sighed happily as the cold air that cooled me down, even though it was pretty chilly outside. "Don't really have much, probably just gona hang around and eat a lot. You?"

"Driving back to my parents house with Missy for the holiday. Hey, hows the progress on getting tickets to Scotland?" She laid back on the couch, slipping of her shoes and laying her legs across my lap. "Ew. Your feet stink," I teased her.

"Embrace it!" She joked and moved her feet closer to my face. I quickly slapped them away and we laughed, sometimes I swear we acted like we have known each other forever, or just acted like teenagers in general. "I'm still saving up for the ticket and I'm also trying to find a good time to go, but with Gus's wedding and the store, it's hard." I told her.

"I'm sure it will work out soon enough, your family is not going anywhere." She said and then took a drink of the water. "If you want you can come with Missy and I down to my parents for Thanksgiving?"

"Na, it's alright, I don't want to be a burden," I waved her off.

"Nonsense woman! I'm not leaving you here and my parents will love to meet my BFF that saved me from my asshole boyfriend!" She sat up, looking at me intently. She had had an asshole boyfriend that was the shittiest father I have ever met and I helped her get rid of him and helped her through it, knowing my own fair share of assholes. I sighed, "I'll think about it, thanks."

She threw her arms around me in a quick hug before she got up off the couch and grabbed her sweatshirt. "Missy has a half day today because of conferences so I'm gona get goin, text you later!" She slid on her shoes and went over to the door.

"Mk, try not to be too bitchy to the teachers!" I called after her as she opened the door. She flipped me off quickly and we both laughed before she left, shutting the door behind her.

I sighed and hopped of my couch with my water, shuffling into my bedroom and plopping onto the bed. I noticed my little Lego figure of Norman on my bedside table and grabbed it. He insisted on him taking the one of me and me taking the one of him, which I happily did. Maybe I should invite him to Gus's wedding as my date? I mean we are kinda close and there is no denying that I like him, but what if he says no? What if I let him in as more and he crushes me?

I set the Lego figure back on the table and sat up Indian style, pulling out my laptop. I opened up my browser and typed in Netflix, May had gotten me hooked on Breaking Bad and now I watched it a ton. It took ten years for my stupid computer to load on this website, but it eventually did. Gus and I shared a Netflix account since you had to pay for it, so I laughed at the movies he was recently watching. Some were hardcore action movies and others were romantic comedies, probably Veronica's doing.

I was about to type Breaking Bad in the search bar, but one of Gus's recently watched movies caught my eye. That looks like Norman. I giggled at my thought, but thought I'd humor myself by seeing who the actor was that looked like him. While it was taking ten more years to load, I grabbed my water bottle and unscrewed the cap while the loading screen continued.

When the screen finally loaded I literally choked on my water when I saw the bigger picture. It fucking looked a shit ton like Norman! I coughed trying to get my breathing back under control from the water going down the wrong pipe and then looked back to the screen. It must be his secret twin or something.. "There's no fucking way." I mumbled and scrolled down, looking at the actors. "What the FUCK?!" I shouted to myself when I saw _Norman Reedus _listed.

I squeezed my eyes tight, then opened them again, thinking I was seeing things, but his name never left. "What the fuck..." I whispered as I clicked on his name, being linked to a new page full of shows and movies he's been on that's on Netflix.

I quickly opened a new tab and googled his name, only to receive a billion results and a Wikipedia page on him. What kind of joke was this? Someone was pranking me right? How could I have not noticed he was famous, otherwise?

I opened a few of the links, astonished by what I found. I found a link to a tumblr tag under his name and I quickly clicked on it. I was impatiently shaking while it loaded, but my jaw dropped when I scrolled down under his tag. He was fucking famous. As in really famous.

There were pictures of him as different characters from different shows and movies along with pictures from photo shots. I couldn't deny that he looked absolutely fucking gorgeous, but I felt my self shrink at all the fan girls. Some loved him and when I looked at their pictures I saw that they were gorgeous also. I continued shrink when I saw multiple pictures of him with girls and they were hugging tightly, looking like they were having a great time and some where he was kissing them on the cheek. Possibly other actresses?

I saw a link to his twitter page and I didn't care that I was being a stalker. "Fuck." I mumbled when I saw how many followers he had. He even had the blue verification symbol! I scrolled through his tweets that were just him being normal Norman, but one caught my eye.

_ wwwbigbaldhead: "Belle. whatababe. x" _

There was a picture attached and it was of me playfully pretending to lick the little Lego figure of him. I scrolled down to see some of the replies and apparently this wasn't the first tweet about me. I didn't mind that he was tweeting about me, I just minded some of the replies. Sure some of them were nice and made me feel good, like when random people said I was pretty or that they hoped Norman was happy, but others...

_"Is that his new girlfriend? NORMAN IS MINE!"_

_"She's ugly. Norman can do better;)"_

_"What happened to his other girlfriend?" _

_"TEAM EMILY KINNEY AND NORMAN! Bethyl!" _

_"Put your tongue back in your mouth, slut."_

_"She's probably just in it for the fame and money. Stupid bitch, I would LOVE to have Norman."_

I slammed the laptop closed and jumped off the bed, starting to pace. There were so many damn emotions going through my head. How did I not know? Why didn't he tell me? I was so pissed at him for not telling me, but then again it wasn't really THAT big of a deal, he would still be Norman to me. But, why wouldn't he at least tell me?

I also felt jealous at the beautiful girls he had taken pictures with that he must have acted with. Why would he chose me over them? He had so many people that loved him and he is still with me who friend-zoned him?... Maybe he friend-zoned me, too... Maybe I shouldn't be jealous right now. Maybe I didn't have a reason to be...

And his mean ass fans weren't making me feel any better.

I ran over to my phone and called the first number on my speed dial. "Gus!"

"Belle? Whats up?" He answered.

"You're not busy tonight are you?"

"No, what's goin on?" He seemed to sense the overflow of emotions in my voice.

"I need to get fucking wasted. McSorley's tonight." McSorley's was my favorite Irish bar here and my favorite New York drinking buddies are always down there.

"What happened?"

"Long story. I'll tell you tonight if you come."

"Alright, I'll stop by after I close up shop, wh-."

"Thank you! Bye." I hung up the phone before he could ask anymore questions and ran into the bathroom to shower. Letting a few angry and upset tears fall.

After taking the longest shower of my life to waste time, I got out and sat on my bed, still dripping and wrapped in a towel. I just looked at the Norman Lego figure for a while, not knowing what I was supposed to feel. Was it even fair to feel jealous or hurt?

A Sonic Youth song started playing on my phone and I knew that Norman was calling me because that was his ring tone. I decided to ignore it, not knowing exactly what I would say, but when it started to ring again, I started tapping my foot anxiously and gave up with an agitated groan and grabbed it, sliding the screen to answer it. "Yeah?" I snapped, sounding a little harsher than I would have liked.

"Uh, hey, Belle. It's Norman. Gus just called me-"

"Gus called you?"

"Yeah, he wanted to know if I was with you, said you were freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out!" That was the most unconvincing thing I had ever said.

"You sure? Is everything alright?"

"Just fine."

"Babe..."

"It's fine, Norman. Just tired."

"Okay. Wana get some take out tonight?"

"I have plans." I grumbled into the phone, even though I would have loved to just stay in and eat take out with him. "Sorry, I'll text you later. Bye." I hung up and immediately felt bad for being so cold and lying, but I just had too much in my head right now. Too much for my anxiety and hurt to take. I needed to get drunk. Wasted.

I stopped in the mirror before exiting my room, looking at my choice of outfit. I had on a black lace, tank top/blouse and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. The running was doing my body wonders.

I shut off my lights and closed my door before pocketing my phone and walking down the hall. I stopped when I spotted the picture frame in the living room and with out thinking I went over and picked it up. It was a picture of me and Cam, I was kissing his cheek while he made a playfully disgusted face. The frame next to it on the table was one of me, Sofie, and Boom while I was teaching them to fish and they were completely disgusted by putting the live worm on the hook. I missed them so much. Especially Cam, but there was no plane ticket that could take me to go visit him.

A knock on my door made me snap out of my depressing thoughts and I sighed in relief when I opened it and saw Gus standing there. Time to get wasted. I wrapped my arms around him for a hug, needing my best friend. "Ready for some much needed Belle and Gus friend time?" He asked me and we broke away from the hug.

I looked back at the pictures on my table quickly, then turned back to face Gus. "Yes."

I threw on my jacket and we walked out of my apartment building, passing Karen on the way. We both flipped her off and then made our way outside with out saying a word to her, neither of us wanted to start something tonight. "So, trouble in paradise?" Gus asked, looking down at me.

"Norman's famous." I blurted out and Gus just chuckled at me.

"Well yeah. Wait, did you not know?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No. I didn't know and Norman never told me. I mean it really wouldn't have been a big deal if he did tell me, but he didn't. And he's friends with a lot of really pretty and famous girls. Also, his fans hate me and I'm falling for him, but were stuck in a friend-zone that I'm too fucking scared to get out of." I rambled on, not being able to keep it back from Gus.

"Shit girl, you need a drink." He draped his arm around my far shoulder as we neared the bar. "But, Belle, you need to stop being so scared. He's not Eric. Not everyone is gona hurt you."

"I still wana get drunk."

"Not a problem." He chuckled and we entered McSorley's. It was your typical Irish pub, but in the back was the wooden bar filled up with people drinking and laughing. The bartender caught sight of us and his face lit up. "GUS AND BELLE, no fucking way!" The guys at the bar all turned around and saw us. "AYYEEE!" They cheered and we both laughed. It was like a small piece of home here. Some of them were your typical chubby drinkers, others were older and more Irish, and some were more my age and handsome. Only a couple of them had girls in their laps or on their hips and that was normal, most of the girls here weren't "cool enough" as they said. A few guys got up and gave Gus big manly hugs and then bowed playfully in front of me. "Me lady." I laughed at them. "I fucking missed you guys!" I told them and then cheered again.

"Were ya been?" George, one of my big ass drinking buddies that looked more Irish than he is, asked.

"Been busy as hell with the store, but we figured we could us a drink." Gus responded.

"Not just a drink," I shook my head. "I'm here to get WASTED." They all cheered again and pulled us over to the bar. I hopped up onto one of the bar stools and Rock, the bartender, slid me a drink. I'm not sure how he got the nickname, I think it had something to do with one time he got drunk and dry humped a rock or something. "I'm gona get you so drunk that I knock that accent right outta ya!" One of my buddies called over to me, making me roll me eyes and down my drink.

I looked over and saw Gus was fitting in right away again with his old buddies, making me roll my eyes again at how stupid they looked, chugging drinks.

I spent what felt like hours drinking away, trying not to think of what a shit person I felt like and pushed everything aside, trying to enjoy the time with my old friends again. But, I was struggling. I wanted Norman to be here to hang out with. I had the best time with him. "Will ya sing for us, Belleeee?" Sam, another friend, slurred out. Apparently I had a good singing voice that they loved to hear, especially when I was drunk and would put on funny performances with them. Sam started to bat his eyes at me and lean so he was showing off his chest. He had always been handsome, but just because he was attracted to me doesn't mean I'm attracted to him.

"Ye can keep battin' ya eyes all ya want, doens't mean I'll sing for ya, pretty boy." I stumbled out, causing him to chuckle along with the loud drunken laughs of the others.

"Aw come on, Belle. Sing for us!" George whined.

I rolled my eyes and hopped up on the bar, not caring that there was a small stage in the back. Rock put on some music and I smiled when the Beatles came on. I didn't sing too well because I was too drunk to get most of the words out, but I still put on a drunken show for them and was secretly enjoying myself a little. When the end of the song came I did a small dance and shook my ass, that received a few whistles and more drunken cheers.

I laughed as I jumped down from the bar and downed another drink. I shrieked when I felt a hand hit my ass and I turned around to see Sam standing there with a smirk. "Sammy! Hands off!"

He just chuckled and put his hands up in the air, but gave me a wink before turning away. I had known Sammy for the longest out of everyone and he would occasionally hit on me, but I was too good of friends with him to allow that.

More drinks and drunken laughs and stories were told for the next few hours and they were right, they had knocked the accent right out of me.

The bar started to die down and not wanting to crash here, Gus and I decided we would take our treacherous walk home now. After drunkenly yelling goodbyes, we gripped onto each other for dear life, trying not to fall, and started our walk back.

We received quite a few bad stares as we stumbled up to our apartments, but they only made us giggle. Gus made sure I got to my apartment, then he gave me a lazy hug goodbye and went up to find Victoria.

Even the sound of flushing the toilet made my head pound even harder right now. I fell back on my ass and leaned my sweaty head against the wall after emptying out my stomach for what seemed like the 100th time. Normally I can hold my alcohol down fine, but this hangover was killing me. I couldn't even remember last night after getting at the bar, but I didn't have any bag gut feelings, so I know I didn't do anything bad.

This hangover would pass, and I'm glad it was just a hangover and not the flu or something, because when I get sick, I really get sick. Ever since the shark attack, my immune system plummeted, either from some drugs they gave me to keep me alive, or just the crucial injuries of the attack.

I groaned and crawled over to the sink, holding onto the counter to lift myself up. I brushed my teeth as thoroughly as I could to get the disgusting taste out of it and then soaked a wash rag in hot water.

I dragged my feet into the living room, wincing every time the bright sun caught my eye, and fell onto the couch. I put the rag over my forehead and sighed at how good it felt. Gus and I decided we were just gona keep the store closed to day because we were both too drunk to work and it was Sunday anyways, so it wasn't that big of a deal. We also decided we were going to start hiring more employees so we didn't have to work such long ass shifts everyday. I was a little hesitant on the idea because walking in on Eric fucking one of my employee's wasn't something that made me jump to higher new ones. Especially female ones, but I agreed, knowing it would take some stress off and I could go see my family sooner.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to maybe fall back asleep, but I was interrupted by a knocking on my door. I groaned at the noise and wished it to go away, but it didn't. I rolled off the couch and stumbled to stand up and make my way to the door. "Can you stop with the fucking knocking." I groaned and opened it.

"Norman." I mumbled, great.

"Jesus babe, are you okay?"

I probably looked a little disgusting, but like hell did I care right now. "Just hungover. Now is there something you want?" I growled, not knowing why I was being so mean, probably because of my headache.

"You haven't been answering your phone since yesterday," he fidgeted with his hands.

"I told you I had plans." I growled.

"Why are you pushing me away again, Belle?" He stepped closer.

"Why didn't you tell me you were famous, Norman?" I mocked him and he stopped in his tracks, not coming closer anymore. "Did you want me to fucking embarrass myself? Did you think it would make me see you differently? Or were you just waiting to get in my pants so then you could leave?" I snapped at him, seeming to strike a cord with my last question.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't think it was that important and I didn't want you pushing me away! And I guess I was right that you would because your doing it right fucking now." He growled.

"I'm not pushing you away cause your famous. I don't give a fuck that your famous, honestly I'm happy for you, but I don't want to open my computer to find another reason to doubt you or myself! I don't want to see all of these pretty girls you've fucked and I definitely don't want to become one of them!" That was a small lie...

"God Belle!" He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not here to just fuck you and leave! Do you think I'm that type of asshole? I don't know what the hell you've been through before, but you need to get over it because I'm not going to just fuck you over! I'm here because I like you! I more than like you, Belle!"

"Just go!" I yelled, making him look at me puzzled. I felt tears brim my eyes. I was begging myself not to do this. I was beggin myself just to breathe and let Norman in, but I "Can you just go, Norman?" He continued to stand there with a set, but shocked look on his face. "GO NOW. You have your chance!"

"I DON'T WANT THAT FUCKING CHANCE!" He yelled back at me, a vein in his neck popping out, making me flinch.

"Please, just go." A tear was threatening to escape my eye. Show no weakness, right?

"What are you so fucking afraid of Belle?!" He started yelling again, but not as loudly.

"I'm afraid that you'll end up like Eric, or my brother, or my fucking dad!" I spit out, but remembered how he didn't know their stories. His expression seemed to soften when he noticed I was close to tears and he yet again tried to step forward. "Belle.." He tried reaching out to me, but I stepped back and took a deep breath in. "Go. I don't want you here."

"That's bowl shit!"

I pointed to the door. "GO! And don't fucking come back!" I yelled desperately, and he must have seen something in my eyes or just had enough of me because he cursed under his breath and then walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

The tears that were threatening to spill, overflowed and ran freely down my face. My head was pounding 10 times worse and all I wanted to do was collapse, so I did. The deed was done, Norman had left. I was some fucked up girl that already seemed to get his fans to hate me and I'm sure he would chose one of those pretty actresses over me. It made my heart break, but it was better that he left now than later when I got more attached to him.

I slammed my fist on the ground. My fears had gotten ahold of me once again. I let them control me and made my first sliver of fucking happiness leave. More tears fell and I started to wheeze through my light sobs. I wanted Cam. I wanted my brother. I wanted my family. But, I also wanted Norman. Because I think I fell harder than I thought for him. I had already gotten too attached...

**TROUBLE IN PARADISE!(lol it's not really paradise)**  
**I just had to post another chapter because I know exactly where I'm going with this. I really should have been studying, but Belle's fears finally got to her, just when she was doing better!**  
**I'm going to try and put more about Belle's past and her experiences in the next few chapters.**

**I also tried to show you more of where Belle was coming from when she made Norman leave... Like, she didn't want to make him go, but she's broken. BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO HER? TO THEM?**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know if Norman called or texted. I don't want to know. Either way I'll be crushed.

I had turned my phone off once Norman left, well, once I _made_ him leave, and I've currently been sitting at home lying in bed. I shouldn't be sulking, it was unfair and bad for me, but I couldn't help but feel bad and pissed at myself.

But, there is nothing I am going to do about it. I'm going to live my life as the lonely, fucked up, anxious, scared person and move on with my life. He was just one guy. Just one guy I couldn't get attached to unless I wanted to lose him. Better to make him leave now than have him go later, right?

Maybe I'll get a dog...

I didn't realize I had been playing with the Norman Lego figure in my hand until now and I let out a sigh before slamming it back down on the bedside table. If he was just one guy why was I feeling like this?! Why did I have to go and fall for him and his stupid charm?

I groaned and got up from bed, moving into my living room to slip my running shoes on. I needed to do something to distract my mind from its sadness and constant Norman over thinking. I needed to move on with my life.

I'd finally pretty much broken out of my hangover, so now I was going to do the only thing I knew how to get my mind off things. I grabbed my headphones put them in my ear as I turned on my phone, ignoring any alerts and turning my phone on airplane mood so I wouldn't get anymore. I then started scrolling through songs in my music. I started to play some angrier songs for motivation and because well, I was angry.

I stuffed my phone in the inside of my running jacket that had handy little pockets and I made my way out the apartment building. I stretched quickly and then took off on my running adventure, letting the music take over my mind.

I ran. And I ran. And I ran.

I stopped at a few stores along the way, just looking around while I secretly head banged to the music or bought a bottle of water, i was just trying to keep myself busy. I didn't even start to head back to my apartment until I noticed that daylight was fading and it would be getting dark soon.

I sighed, I didn't want to go back. I hate being alone right now, too much time to think, but I also didn't want to be with anyone and explain what happened. I wish I could just stay out all night running around, but it wasn't safe and I'm sure Gus would kill me.

I started my jog back, noticing how far I ran out and only arriving back at the apartment building just before it was about to get completely dark. I was panting and breathing heavily, who knows how much I just ran. I was going to be sore as shit in the morning, but it would be worth it because I had escaped for a couple of hours out here.

I stretched once more, trying to make my muscles relax as much as I could before I reluctantly went inside. I pulled out my headphones and immediately turned my phone back off as I opened the door to my apartment. "BELLE!"

I nearly screamed and jumped out of my skin when I heard Gus yelling at me. Remind me why I gave him a key to my apartment? For emergencies, not to be scared out of my pants by him. "Shit, Gus! You scared the shit outta me!" I grabbed my now rapidly beating heart and walked inside, shutting the door and throwing my phone on the counter.

"Yeah and you scared the shit out of me!" He called back, but I didn't look at him, just grabbed a water bottle out of my fridge. "You dropped off the face of the world for three hours, Belle, you can't just do that."

"I just went for a run." I shrugged and took a drink of my water, sliding off my shoes.

"And you couldn't have answered you fucking phone?"

I hate when Gus gets mad at me. "The last time you disappeared like that-"

"I know, Gus, I'm sorry." I cut him off, not wanting him to bring up the few times I disappeared before because basically, all times ended badly. I went over and gave him a much needed hug. "Just had a bad day, needed some air."

He sighed and gave in, returning the hug. "I know. Norman told me, well not all of it, he was just really pissed and upset." God, sometimes it was annoying how Norman and Gus had become good pals.

"I-I had to Gus." I mumbled into his shirt.

"But, you didn't have to. Norman's a good guy and he likes you, like I've said many times before." He mumbled down to me.

I backed up from the hug and looked at him. "I had to Gus! I didn't want to, but I had to!"

"Why, Belle? Tell me why you couldn't just let yourself be happy for once?!" He threw his hands up into the air. "Why?"

I just looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to not ask this. I didn't know why besides I was scared. I had never felt what I felt for Norman before and was out of my comfort zone. I didn't want to lose him, weather it was from him leaving me, cheating on me, death, sickness, or whatever. I couldn't take that, so I pushed him away. It's what I do best. I sighed and just took another drink of my water.

"Oh no no no, Belle. You can push other people away all you want, but you will not push me away!" He pointed a stern finger at me and walked over. "You're like my little sister and I'm not going to watch you fall back into that bad funk you were in!" Fuck, I tried not to get teary eyed. "And Norman helped you get out of that funk! What if Norman is what you need? What if he is your happiness and all that fairy tale shit?!"

"What if I'm not _his_ happiness? And what if he dies Gus?! What If he ends up just like Cam! I can't lose anyone else!" I yelled, eyes filling with tears once again.

Gus's face softened and he took a step over to me, wrapping me in a tight hug while a few of my tears dripped onto his shirt. "Is that what this is about, Belle? Your brother?"

I didn't say anything, just gripped onto him. "Cam would want you to be happy." His voice was barely above a whisper. .

I broke away from the hug and wiped my tears that had fallen away. "It doesn't matter now. He left, so can we just watch a movie or something?"

Gus frowned at me, but nodded, knowing he wouldn't be getting anymore out of me tonight.

*

_May: Missy stayed home from school today, so running is off for me. But, later wana grab some lunch?(:_

_Me: Yes. I need May time! Shitty day yesterday._

_May: Oh no!;( Don't you fear, May is here!... :) I'll come over at noon._

I rolled my eyes at her "catch phrase" and responded quickly before throwing my phone next to me on the couch. I had managed to ignore all my old notifications so now I was free to get annoyed by Gus and May.

They weren't actually annoying, well maybe Gus was since he turned a little over protective, not wanting me to fall in deep into my "funk" again. He was the only brother figure I had left, no I could never replace my brother and wouldn't let anyone try, but ever since Cam died and my other brother went to jail, I needed that protective and caring figure in my life just to keep me sane.

Sane? I snorted at the thought and got up, quickly going into my room and changing into my running gear. Yes, running, again. It's the only thing I knew how to do to keep my mind off things for a little while.

I slid on a new pair of harem pants and a slim running jacket, then worked my hair up into a long ponytail. Grabbing my headphones, I turned out my lights and made my way to put my shoes on. I laced them up and started playing some rock out type of music, not wanting to play sad music and get emotional in the middle of the fucking street.

I made it out of my apartment, jogging down the steps and out the door, only to stop and stretch when I got outside. Feeling a wet drop hit the back of my neck made me smile and stand up straight, looking at the sky. More rain droplets started to fall and before I knew it, it was raining. A small smile played at my lips as I stuck my arms out and closed my eyes, embracing the rain while memories flashed before my eyes. I loved the rain, loved the storms. My brother always told me when we were kids it was the world getting sad, because everyone gets sad, but then the sun comes back and makes it feel all better.

_"Does the sun have a crush on the sky, Cammy?" I asked, my voice high and full of life as I laid next to my brother on our roof, watching the rain droplets fall. _

_"Maybe, I don't know, they like ta keep secrets." He said, causing me to giggle. "All I know is the sun is always there to be the worlds friend and make 'em feel better. Just like you and me." _

_"Ye my sun, Cammy?" _

_"Yes, and ye mine, Bee." _

Fuck, getting emotional over here. I quickly snapped out of the memory of my childhood and took off running down the street, letting the rain hit my face, not caring at all. I hid my hands up in my sleeve so they are covered more because they are starting to get more and more cold from the rain.

It was refreshing, feeling the cool rain on mine skin, clearing my head. I had ran all the way down to my store and decided to peak in to see how our new employees were doing. We had finally got around to hire and promote some more, so Gus could focus more on his wedding stuff and I can not be so stressed out. I was so glad it was working out. "Hey, Pete," I called as I walked in, pausing my music. Pete was an older employee of ours and also trying to pay for college, so we promoted him big time, which caused us to receive endless thank yous from him. It felt good making someone randomly feel better sometimes.

"Hey Boss! Whats up?" Pete was always super cheery, obviously a morning person.

"Just thought I'd stop by. I was on a run, but I guess I also have no life other than my store," he laughed and rolled his eyes at me.

"You went on a run in that rain? You're crazy. But, it's all good here, plus, I even think Xavier is taking a liking to me! Not that stupid turtle though, he's mean," he mumbled the last part, making me laugh a little.

"Yeah, Tippy's an asshole."

I helped him figure out his schedule for next week real quick, grabbed a drink of water, and then was out the door again, waving to him quickly before I turned my music back on and turned out the door, only to run into a big solid mass. "Oh fuck, sorry!" I babbled out, regaining my balancing and backing up.

"It's not a problem, Belle,"

I froze. That familiar venomous voice struck a cord deep inside me. I took another step back and slowly looked up. "Eric." Anger and hurt filled me up, why the fuck was he here?! Before I could shout at him he cut me off.

"Hey Belle, good to see you," he smirked a little, knowing it would put me on edge.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I snapped, not even hearing the music in my ears anymore, just his voice that I never wanted to hear again in my life and the sound of rain drenching me even more.

"Just going to visit Amy," he smirked yet again. Amy. A.K.A the girl he cheated on me with. A.K.A bitch. It took every fiber in my being not to pounce on him or punch that smirk off his face.

"That's fucking great, now get the hell away from me," I shoved past him and started to jog off again, feeling my self trying not to hyperventilate. I had only gotten down past a few stores when I heard him call after me, then grabbed my arm, causing me to turn and face him, stopping in front of the Starbucks here. "Belle!"

"WHAT?! What the fuck could you possibly want?!" I yelled over the rain, a surge of anger and other mixed emotions running up my veins. Norman still popping up in the back of my head.

"I miss you, Belle. Maybe we could get some coffee?" He tried to give me a charming persuasive voice, but all it sounded like to me was lies and venom. More anger coursed through me.

"No fucking way! You disgusting cheating prick!" I called out over the rain, watching his dripping face change. I tried ripping my arm away from his grip, but he just held on tighter.

"What the hell is your problem?!" His voice was angry and it reminded me of the day I caught him having sex with my employee (Amy) and when I beat the bitch out of her.. He had asked me that same question.

"MY PROBLEM?! I told you I never wanted to see you again and I meant it!" He just looked at me with those angry eyes that chilled my bones along with the cold rain dripping of my face and hair. He gripped onto me tighter. "LET GO OF ME!" I screamed in full blown anger and pain and tried yanking my arm away while shoving at his chest with my opposite hand. I struggled more and more, until a voice came to my rescue, but it was all too familiar for me to feel comfort. "Belle?!" The voice called out over the rain from the doorway of the coffee shop. Fuck fuck fuck this was not happening. "Mingus, go sit down and wait inside!" He said.

I struggled more to get away, not wanting to confront Norman at all right now. "What the fuck are you doing?! Let her go!"

Eric must have seen the rage on Norman's face and didn't want to get involved, so he let go of me with a shove and I stumbled back. I was now hyperventilating, on the verge of an anxiety attack. Norman was now over by me and helping me get steady, his eyes were still glowing with anger, probably at Eric and me, but his face softened at my expression. "Belle!" He called over the down pour. I noticed Eric was no longer around and that pussy probably ran off somewhere.

I couldn't deal with this right now. I couldn't deal with looking at the man I've completely fallen for, especially right after that confrontation with Eric. I shrugged his hands off me and frantically pushed away from him, backing up. "Don't." I mumbled.

"Belle, what the hell?!" His face was creased with anger and worry, but I had to get out of here.

"Don't! Don't touch me." I backed up again. His touch was electric and just reminded me what I was feeling. "I have to go." And with that I turned around, running back to my apartment, not sure if it was rain or tears falling down my face at the moment when I ignored Norman's calls.

When I made it back to my apartm ent I bust open the building door and went straight up for Gus's room, hyperventilating and shaking from either the coldness or emotions. I pounded on his door repeatedly, feeling my soaked self dripping from the rain. I heard him shout at whoever was at the door to chill as he made his way over, but god I couldn't chill. I was freaking out.

He opened the door and his face completely changed when seeing my appearance. "Belle? Shit. What happened?!" This wasn't the first time I've had one of my anxiety attacks every since I lost Cam. Since I lost my sun.

I couldn't hold back the sobs anymore and I fell down onto my knees, wheezing and shaking from my tears. Tears for Cam, tears for my family, tears for making Norman leave the other day, angry tears for Eric, tears for what just happened with Eric, tears for seeing Norman, and tears for how angry I was at myself.

Gus crouched down on his knees with me and put a hand on my back, rubbing it and not hugging me so I can breathe. "Vic, get me a glass of water!" He called over behind him. My stomach and chest hurt and felt like they were caving in, but I can get through this, I have before.

Gus's hand left my back for a second, but then it came back and he applied pressure. "Belle, breathe. I've got some water," he lifted my face up and used the motion signaling for me to take deep breaths. I followed his movements, letting him guide me and I tried to catch my breath, earning occasional shaky one from my sobs. "Good. Now, here." He handed me a glass of water and helped me bring it to my mouth, noticing my hands were too shaky.

After taking a sip and feeling my self start to relax, I took a few more long breaths and Gus helped me stand. "You're not going to be alone right now," he said, dragging me inside, mouthing something to someone behind me. I turned around as we walking inside, barely catching a glimpse of those ray bands before Gus shut the door. I shook it off as we passed a very worried looking Veronica, and then onto his couch. "Jesus, you're freezing, Belle," he mumbled when he felt my cold hands. He quickly went to grab a blanket while I plopped on the couch and looked down at my hands. Gus unwrapped the blanket and threw it on me.

I quickly reacted and snuggled into it, inviting the warmth while Gus sat down next to me. "Well, good morning."

I gave him a weak laugh which he returned with a sheepish smile. "Sorry if I woke you," I mumbled and took the glass of water from him again, downing the rest.

"Don't be. M'glad you came to me this time."

I nodded to him and ran my finger around the top ring of the glass. "You don't have to talk about it right now, but yo-"

"I saw Eric." I cut him off. "And Norman was there and-and... Ug," I groaned and bowed my head down.

"Belle, your life could be a movie, I swear," Gus said as he gave me a quick hug. "What are your plans for today?"

"Shit," I pulled out my phone and saw it was 11:30, so I let out a breath of relief. "I'm having lunch with May at noon."

He nodded. "Good. Will you be okay until then or do you want to stay here?" His protectiveness was spewing out of his eyes, making me chuckle.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Gotta shower and change. Thanks." I hugged him once more quickly before I said my goodbyes to him and Victoria, then made my way to my apartment. No one was out in the hallways as I made my way down to my apartment, luckily. As soon as I got inside I turned on my music as loud as it could go to try and drown out my thoughts, hoping I would remain calm again. I didn't want to think about what just happened.

I stripped off my soaking clothes and just threw them into the sink, not wanting to soak everything in my hamper. I stepped into the shower, making sure it was hot enough so that it was steaming up my bathroom. I showered quickly and got out before my skin started to burn from the hotness of the water.

I changed into a comfy pair of jeans and a sweater, wanting to stay warm, hoping I wouldn't catch a cold from the rain. As if on perfect timing, right after I finished swallowing an iburprofen, not risking getting sick or sore, I heard May knock on my door. I shut off the lights to my room and hurried over, ringing out the water in my hair. I opened it up and greeted May with a hug, then crouched down to Missy's height. "Hey princess." I gave her a quick hug and playfully tugged on her pigtails like I was milking a cow, causing her to giggle. I sighed at her innocent and youth, then stood back up.

"So, what's for lunch? I'm down for anything." May asked while I slipped on my boots and laced them up.

"I'm up for anything, also. What do you think, Missy?" I looked down at Missy as I slid my jacket on.

"I want nuggets," she said cheerily.

"McDonald's it is then!" I laughed and Missy cheered in joy as we left my apartment and started walking out the building.

"Lunch of champions," May teased as we got up to her car, driving because it was still raining out. May buckled up Missy in her car seat and I hopped into the passenger seat right before May came in and drove off. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Gus to let him no whats up and make sure he doesn't worry.

_Me: Going out for lunch now with May and Miss, be back soon. _

After getting his reply, I pocketed my phone and sighed while I leaning my head against the seat.

May, Missy, and I had spent some quality girl time at McDonald's and I was glad I didn't feel utterly alone. Missy went off to play on the play structure and while we watched her, I filled May in on the past few days as best as I could without getting upset. Her reaction to Eric was golden, knowing he was an asshole and already hating him. She did give me advice and the "girl talk" was great, but by the time I got back home I was exhausted.

As I leaned against the door inside my apartment, I realized something. Everything Gus and May have been saying have been right, Norman is what I needed and there was no reason to be afraid of love. Norman was my sun.

**Wooo, yay for fast updates hahaha! (I know I know, I should be updating Wake The Dead soon!)**

**So sorry this chapter didn't have very much Reedus, and a lot of running, but not everything is sunshine and rainbows all the time heeheh**

**Thoughts on this chapter? What do you think about Belle realizing what she did at the end? It only took an anxiety attack and an confrontation of the ex she hates!:P**


	9. Chapter 9

_"But what if I let him in and I lose him, like I lost Cam." _

_Gus stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, putting his hand on my shoulders. "Every ones going to die, Belle. I'm gona die, you're gona die, Norman's going to die. No one lives forever, so you've got to grasp the world by its balls and live to the best of your abilities until someone does die. Take advantage of the time you have, okay?"_

*

God why was the day going so slow? Why were minutes taking hours?

All I could hear was the ticking of the clock along with the sound of me nervously tapping my pencil and shaking my leg. "Fuck it," I said out loud, hoping none of the customers heard it. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, unlocking it and going to Norman's contact. This was probably the 20th time I've done this in the past hour, and not once have I actually called or texted him. "Stop being such a wuss, Belle," I said to myself as my fingers danced right above the screen.

"Excuse me?"

My head shot up and I quickly turned off my phone and shoved it back into my pocket, flashing my customer an apologetic smile. Shit, customers come first and I just got caught on my phone.

I quickly rang the woman up and gave her a few coupons, apologizing for being on my phone. When she left I checked the clock and sighed when I noticed I don't get done working until 6 and its 4. I got up from the stool and went behind me to the table that held Xavier and Tippy. I fed them and gave each of them a little love before plopping down on the stool again, trying to busy myself with paper work.

I failed to even be able to pay attention to that for long because I was giddy on nerves for hopefully seeing Norman tonight. After work and dinner with May, Gus, and Victoria, we were all hitting the bar and I just had a gut feeling that Norman was gona be there... I mean why wouldn't he? Gus said that a bunch of people were meeting up there and he also seemed to be holding something back, so I just assumed...

I honestly don't know what I'm gona do if I do see him there. What would I say? Do I even want to say it? Would I be able to say it? Would he want to hear it? What if he hates me?

I pulled out my calendar with a groan, trying not to freak out any more and started updating my schedule for the next few months in it and jotting down any time periods I have free and could possibly go to Scotland then. When I was finished with that I pulled out my small notebook that held all my lists and what not in it and opened to the list titled "Gifts."

Christmas was still a little over two months away, but present shopping could be a bitch, especially cause my family is so big, so I like to get my lists started early.

After 2 more hours of helping customers and racking my brain for gift ideas, Pete finally came in for his shift and I could have hug tackled him in relief. I spazzed out a little bit, changing out of my work shirt, grabbing my shit, putting away my mess, and telling Pete what was left to do, but he reassured me he had everything under control and I practically ran out of the store, which was a first for me.

I quickly walked back to my apartment building, texting May and Gus that I just got off work and was heading back now. Gus told me he and Victoria would be at my apartment at 7 and May said she'd be on her way then, too.

I sighed and unlocked my door, kicking it closed behind me as I walked inside, throwing all my stuff onto the counter and heading straight to the bathroom. "Fuck mother nature!" I yelled to myself after I did my business and turned on the shower head.  
I tried to take a quick shower, but ended up shaving my legs because they were starting to go grizzly on me.

Now for the interesting part; what to wear?

I stood in front of my closet dripping wet with a towel around me. I guess it wasn't a big deal what I wear, but it was supposed to be our fun night out together to celebrate the fact that it was either Friday or that its near Thanksgiving.

May had told me to look nice, but hot, and embrace my inner slut if I needed to. I wasn't really comfortable with embracing my inner slut that much, so I pulled out a tight leather skirt that was long enough to cover my scar because it the bottom hem line was diagonal. It wasn't really that short, but it was tight and looked good.

( balancing_act_faux_leather_skirt/thing?id=92975691 )

I slid on my undergarments, then the skirt, and then pulled out a light gray tank top with sleeves that covered my whole shoulders. The shirt draped nicely in the front to make it look fancy, especially with my skirt.

( michael_kors_top/thingcontext_id=2611159&context_type=lookbook&id=88171490)

I hadn't dressed this nicely in a long time, I liked sweatpants and jeans, but I was secretly enjoying this. I pulled out my leather jacket and put that on, before digging through my closet for shoes, throwing them all over. By the time I decided on red flats, the whole floor circling me was covered with every pair of shoes I had that I dug through. I let out a breathy laugh at myself and got up, I'll clean it up tomorrow.

I went over to my mirror and looked at my outfit, fidgeting and pulling at my shirt and skirt, trying to make them look as good as I could. I gave up on fixing them and brushed through my hair, leaving it to air dry naturally as I put on a small amount of makeup to try and hide the bags under my eyes. I wasn't completely content with my look when I finished, but Gus knocking on my door made me shrug off how I looked.

I turned off the lights and ran out to the door, swinging it open. We greeted each other and I invited him and Veronica in while we waited for May. "I am STARVING," Gus called out as he plopped on the couch with Victoria wrapped onto his hip. I shrugged and sat in the love seat next to it, "Where we going for dinner?" I asked, leaning back against the cushion.

"Down the street a bit is this place that has probably the best steaks in the world. Like, I just bit into a piece of heaven and never want to leave-type of steaks," Gus playfully licked his lips in exaggeration. "Can finally get some meat on your bones, Belle."

I sighed, Gus has been bugging me basically every second the past few days because he thinks I'm not eating enough. He knew me better than I did sometimes and knew that I was forgetting to eat because of the whole Norman and Eric thing on my mind. Plus, I have been running a lot, so steak would probably be fantastic right now. "Sounds good," I said with a thumbs up.

I phones buzzed and I checked it to see that May had just texted me saying shes here. I got up and went over to the door, opening it right as she was about to knock. "Hi! No Missy tonight, so that means... Party time!" She embraced me in a quick hug and Gus and Victoria came over, saying hi to her, too. I stuffed my phone and wallet into my pocket, not wanting to bring a purse and lose it, then we left.

We walked down to the restaurant, it only being a little bit aways, but I was still glad I didn't wear heels. We were all joking and laughing as we entered the building and I decided to enjoy this time with my friends and not worry about Norman right now.

We got seated and the waiter started us off with some wine, which we graciously accepted. Gus and Victoria sat on one side of the rounded booth, close together, while May and I just giggled at them from the other side when they couldn't keep their hands off each other. I caught Gus's eyes and wiggled my eyebrows at him, someone was getting laid tonight.

The wine was only making us more giggly and hyped up and May and I started trying to pick out the waiter that had our steaks. "I think tall dark and handsome is our man," she said, pointing at one of the waiters carrying a tray of food.

I laughed at her, "I think big white and geeky is the one for us."

We continued doing this until one of them actually came over to our table and we shrieked with joy at the delicious steaks. Gus pulled out his phone and took a picture of them with a sly smile. "What are you gona do with a picture of steaks?! It's just gona make you hungry later," I teased at him.

"I'm going to tweet it, Belle," he rolled his eyes at me like I should have know that. "Maybe if you had a twitter you'd know."

"Oh!" May shrieked and stuck her hand in my pocket, grabbing my phone. I gave her a confused look, but understood when she started to download the twitter app. "Take a picture of us for her profile pic!" May handed the phone to Gus who was in the front when we all scooted together. He turned the camera screen so we could see the picture we were taking and he raised it up high to fit us all in. We all made goofy faces and gripped onto each other, making the picture that much better.

We laughed when we saw the picture and how weird we all looked, but still set it as my profile picture.

_" babybellecheese: I love May! #firsttweetever"_

"Oh my god, May I swear you're like fifteen," I took my phone back as she was following a bunch of people and stuffed it back into my pocket so we could eat. May laughed and said she thought the twitter name she gave me was hilarious... It was kind of funny, but I didn't need to add to her bragging.

We dove into the steak, all of us letting out groans and laughs of heavenly pleasure on our taste buds. "More wine for the beautiful laddies?" The waiter asked, while looking at us. We laughed at the sour look on Gus's face and thanked him when he poured more into our glasses.

By the time we were finished eating, we were already tipsy from the wine. We split the bill and payed before heading out and down to the bar that was across the street, already a little late from losing track of time.

We giggled as we walked into the bar and were greeted by multiple peoples drunken cheers and hugs. I hadn't seen most of these people in a while, so I knew I would have some catching up to do, but right now we just all headed over to the bar that stretched across two walls. This place was much different than the Irish pub, but liquor is liquor.

I started drinking multiple glasses of alcohol while chatting up old friends or random people I was introduced to. Most of them were nice, but I was starting to get bored of chatting with people who didn't know how to have a good time, so I started drinking and dancing more with May. "Belle!"

I looked over to see who was calling and saw Sam come over. "Sammy!" It was weird for him to leave the Irish pub, but he must of heard the party going on. I got up from the bar and went over to give him a quick hug. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before we broke away, which I hoped was just a friendly act. I gave him an uneasy smile after we did break away. "What are you doing here?" I called out over the music.

"What I'm not allowed to party here?" He joked and I laughed a little. "Plus, there is a lot more beautiful girls here."

He looked right at me as he said that and I really wanted to just coward away from him at that moment, but I forced a small laugh. "Well, I'm gona go dance! You should say hi to Gus and Veronica!" I pointed over to them and felt my heart start beating unusually fast when I saw Norman. I don't know if he had been watching me, I hoped not, but when I saw him casually chatting up another girl with a small smirk on his face I quickly turned away and went to dance, not letting Sam say another word as I dragged May with me.

Luckily Sam didn't follow me right away, so I let the music playing envelope me and clear my head while May and I danced together. After a little while she spotted someone she wanted to say hi to so she left and I joined the small crowd of people and started swaying my hips to the music, letting it pump through my bones. I shut my eyes and let my head lean back while I danced, but when I felt a pair of hands on my waist I shot my eyes open and jumped. I shouldn't have been surprised when I heard Sammy's voice, but I wasn't inviting him to grind on me. "Sammy, stop," I tried to walk away, but he just pulled me back and grined his bulge into me. The way some guys treated women was terrible. I wasn't a piece of property for him to hold here and rub his dick on.

Disgusted, I shoved away from him and scoffed before walking away, shaking my head. I decided to go outside to get some air real quick, so I headed to the door. I leaned against the brick wall of the building, wishing I had a smoke right now, but instead I just watched my breath escape my mouth into the night.

I crossed my arms over my chest and let my mind linger to Norman. Maybe I should go back in there and talk to him right now? But, he was talking with that girl and looked like he was having a good time... I shouldn't be jealous, I had no right to feel anything I was feeling because I'm the scaredy cat that made him leave. Well, fuck it I'm going to get him back. No more being afraid for Belle.

"Oh my god, hey! Belle!" I cringed as I stood up from the wall, about to go inside. My luck has just NOT been good lately. I continued to walk, not wanting to deal with her right now. "Wait up!"

"What, Karen?!" God, she was so annoying. She was so fake and was only going to put a damper on my mood.

"I'm glad you're here! Finally getting out, yeah? You've been cooped up for so long I'm glad to see you're finally living!" She had that fake smile on her face and it just pissed me off.

"Oh yeah, I'm so glad, too. But, I'm surprised that you don't have a man on your hip right now!" Two could play at her game. "Did you scare them off with all your STD's?" I gave her a smile and watched as hers fell.

"Oh sweetie, that I can keep a secret, but I don't know how you don't scare off guys with that," she pointed to the scar that was on my leg. I momentarily panicked and fixed my skirt so it was covering it again, which she laughed at. Anger now filled me up and I took a step forward, about to knock that grin off her face, but her next words made me freeze. "Norman! Oh my god, hey!"

What was I saying earlier about my luck?

I slowly turned around to make sure she wasn't shitting me, but sure enough, he was standing there, his blue eyes glowing with something unrecognizable and his strong body standing out of his shirt. "How have you been, sweetie? I haven't seen you since Bel-"

"KAREN!" I snapped, cutting her off, tired of her bitchiness. "Can you stop breathing for just 1 second and shut the hell up!?"

"Why so you can tell Norman about all the guys you brought back to your apartment this week?" That was the only card she knew how to play with a fake smile sometimes; just bowl shitting people and I hated it. "Don't think I don't know about Eric-"

I cut her off and the only sound made was the sound of my skin hitting hers and then her gasp of pain and shock. I was about to go at her again, but Norman quickly reacted and pulled me away by my waist. "If I ever see your stupid STD ridden, ugly ass face again and another word comes out of your fucking mouth, I wil-"

"Babe!" Norman called in my ear, trying to tame me. Karen gave me a bad look and scurried inside, but not before I saw the tears rimming her eyes, making me feel accomplished, but then embarrassed that Norman just saw that. I've been acting like a freaking teenager lately! But, I think that's because of Norman...

I got out of his grasp and took a few steps away, running my hand through my hair. "Belle," he growled, sounding angry, but also a little worried. I can't have him hating me right now. I can't have him telling me that he'd rather go talk to that girl back in the bar. "Sorry," I mumbled, and then took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I'm just gona go home," I could spot my apartment building from here, so I flashed him a forced smile and started to walk towards it. "Fucking hell, Belle,"

I heard him mumble as I started walking away. I didn't want to walk away from him, not again, but my emotions were running high and I also didn't want to be crushed by him. I started to walk a little faster, then quickly jogged across the street before any cars came. "Belle!" Norman called after me, his voice raspy. My heart swelled at the fact that he followed me, but he still sounded angry as hell. "What?!" I called back to him, turning around suddenly, making him skid to a surprised stop. "What Norman? What?!"

"Are you pissed at me, right now?!" He called back. Was I pissed at him? No, I was pissed at myself and Karen, but I was taking it out on him. I had come here tonight to get him back! But, here I was running away again like the old me that I hate. I hate not being with Norman.

"I-"

"Why can't you see that I'm right fucking here!" He cut me off, throwing his arms up, making me flinch a little. "I shouldn't even be fucking chasing after you, again, but I do and I don't know why!"

"I don't know why either!" I felt a little self conscious.

"But I'm not going anywhere! I'm going to keep chasing after you and trying to get you because this.. us," he moved his hand between us, signaling what he meant, "is more than anything you'd ever imagine! And I know you feel it too!" He took a step closer. "I know you're fucked up, Belle. I know and I love it! I love you!"

We both froze, realizing what he just said. It must have slipped out in the heat of the moment. "Don't say that," I mumbled. He was the first person besides my family to say that since Eric and every time Eric said it was a lie.

"Why?!" He yelled, his eyes glowing as a vein popped out in his neck as he contemplated if he wanted to stick with what he said.

"Because you don't mean it! We've only known each other for a few weeks! So don't say it if you don't mean it! Don't lie to me!" I screamed back at him.

"Belle, open your eyes! A few weeks was all it's taken for me to fall for you completely! Ever since the first moment, I've known you were something and I've known I wanted you to be mine! I've known that I want to learn everything about you and more! But, even though I know a lot about you now, I feel like I know nothing!" He ran his hand over his face. "Stop being scared of me!"

"I'm not scared," I stated. Norman was what I wanted and I know now that he want's me, too.

"Then stop pushing me away like I'm going to just going hurt you or die out of no where!"

"You wouldn't be the first one!" I yelled, wanting to take it back as soon as I said it. I wanted to stop fighting him. I wanted to grab onto him and let him in. I wanted to feel his perfect lips that shimmer when he licks them on mine and have them make me feel better.

His face fell a little, but it turned angry again when I turned to walk inside my apartment building. I wanted him to come after me, but right now I was trying to fight back angry tears. "BeIle!" He called after me and followed me up the stairs to my apartment.

"I've just been an asshole to you and yet you're still here!" I spun around again. "I don't deserve you and I don't want to lose you," I softened my voice, my lip quivering.

"Belle," he stepped closer and the way he said my name made my heart pound hard. "If anything, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve this beautiful, smart, delicate, strong, funny, and all out amazing woman standing in front of me," he put his hand on my cheek. "Gus told me about your brother and whoever this Eric asshole is; he's gone. I'm not going to hurt you and I will try everyday to never let anything hurt you ever again."

"God, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry," I shook my head in disgust at myself. "I hate the person I have been being lately. I hate running away, even if it is what I'm best at... I hate being away from you, Norman." I don't know if this was love, what else would it be? But, I still love how he accepts me. How he will yell at me or help me and with the small vein popping out of his neck while he does. I love how he's not afraid. I love how he will bite his nails when he's nervous or rub his chin when he thinks. I love how his eyes sparkle and his hair sticks up all over sometimes. I love how with every touch and kiss he ignites something inside me. I love how he's a a huge dork that's secretly still a child, but at the same time has buckets of responsibilities. I love how he loves his own child more than the world. I love how he's a truly caring, down to earth person. I love his humor and sensitivity. And I love how he is standing right in front of me.

"I'm not scared," my voice was barely above a whisper, but it was certain.

Both of his hands cupped my cheek and brushed hair out of my face. "Then let's be fucked up together."

With his words, I quickly leaned up and crashed my lips to his, putting my hands behind his neck, pulling him down to me, showing him my response. He reacted quickly and the spark ignited between us as he put his hands on my hips, pulling us flush together. His taste and touch was making my head spin and heart beat fast, this was everything I wanted... Needed.

I ran my hands through his hair and parted my lips, letting him slip his tongue inside while the passion grew. His touch was absolutely electric and sent jolts down my spine. He was right, this was more than anything I could ever imagine. This was real.

We moved and my back was pressed up against my door while his tongue explored my mouth and his hands rested on my hips, under my shirt. I let my hands run down his back and arms a little, making him shiver. We slowly broke away to catch our breath and Norman rested his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes with his now bright ones. "Let's be fucked up together," I repeated, putting my hand on the side of his upper neck, causing him to smile.

We both leaned in, connecting our lips once again in a passion thriving kiss. Our heads tilted from side to side, trying to envelope each others lips and taste as much as we possibly could. Our bodies were pushed up together, as close as possible, needing each others embrace as Norman opened up the door to my apartment and walked us in, kicking the door closed behind him.

He slid my jacket off my shoulders and set it on the kitchen counter before his hands were slowly and softly running over my skin, caressing my body gently. His hands rose up under my shirt and started hiking it up before he broke the kiss to lift it up over my head. All I could think about were his eyes burning into me and then his lips on my skin which felt like angels were kissing me. I wanted to feel his skin, I wanted to be as close to him as possible.

I yanked up his shirt, making him break away from me again to rip it off and toss it to the side as he moved and pressed me up against a wall. I felt his skin, giving him kisses all over his shoulders and running my hands down his muscles. He lifted me up and I jumped a little, wrapping my legs around his waist. My head was spinning so much I was afraid it was going to spin right off my head, but I loved it. Norman's kisses made me feel alive and I will never be able to get enough of them or his touch. Especially when his hands were gliding all over me, soft, but calloused, and going down.. "Norm," my words came out more of moans as his lips still worked all over my neck and his hands got lower. "Norman."

He looked up at me, standing up straight, keeping his hands on my hips. His lips were shinning as well as his eyes that twinkled when he looked at me. His hair was sticking up in different directions and his cheeks were pink, making me want to melt and tell him to never stop, but I had to stop him. "What is it, Babe?" He seemed worried and I couldn't help the blush and nervous laugh that escaped my lips. "I-uhm, well, ug," this was so embarrassing. Norman gave me a confused look and I decided just to spit it out. "Monthly visitor, ya know."

I buried my head in the crook of his neck to hide the blush and heard him chuckle once he realized it was my time of the month. His hand went on my back and rubbed it slightly. "It's okay, Babe," his voice was so raspy and flushed that I was so pissed off at stupid mother nature.

"Ruined the moment, didn't I?" I teased, keeping my forehead pressed against the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. His chest rumbled from the chuckle he let out as he moved us to my living room, flipping on the lights and setting me down on the couch. When he did I noticed my skirt had rose up a lot, completely revealing the rough and nasty looking, rugged purple scar on my leg. I tried to discretely pull my skirt down so Norman wouldn't see it, but he managed to catch a glimpse of it.

He put his hand on mine, stopping me from covering it up anymore and he shook his head at me. He got down on his knees in front of me and slid my skirt up slowly, just enough so you could completely see the memory of a shark attack ingrained in my skin. I bit my lip nervously as he frowned at it, but shivered when I felt him lightly caress my leg while trailing light kisses on it.

It always felt different when someone was touching your scar, or in this case, kissing it. The skin was raw, weaker and it sent shivers up my spine, but the light kisses made my heart flutter. He was trying to mend my forever broken skin with his lips, just like how having him here and mine was pulling me together.

The loss of his soft lips and hands on my leg made me feel colder, but I smiled when his lips reunited with my own. "Stay tonight?" I asked lightly when our lips broke.

The corners of his mouth lifted up a bit in a slight smile as he nodded, "Sure, babe."

He got up and went to the side, plopping on the couch next to me. My eyes grazed over the bare top of his body that was beautiful in the moonlight coming from my window and I yet again cursed Mother Nature. I had never seen a more beautiful man in my life and I knew now that I wanted him completely. I was done running away and being scared. Norman was here. Norman was looking in my eyes with his bright blue ones and I knew he was mine.

"Wana go to Gus's wedding with me?"

**Belle finally got over her fears! YAY! I know the ending is kind of random, but remember, asking him to Gus's wedding is like a big deal and means that this relationship is getting started and serious!:)**

**By the way, I kind of based the chapter of the song Love Me Again, by John Newman.**

**I wasn't too happy with how this chapter came out because I wrote it like 5 times, but here it is and I hope you enjoy! But, I just had to update this. Why?**

**BECAUSE I MET NORMAN REEDUS LAST WEEKEND! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MY GOD! He is absolutely freaking amazing and it was honestly the best day EVER! hehehe I'm not going to spazz out on you guys right now, but I just thought I'd let you know!:)**

**THANK you guys again for all the comments and recommendations! I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

The crisp morning wind was starting to wake me up as I jogged down the quiet New York street. I wanted to stay in bed with Norman this morning after he agreed to stay last night, but I made my self get up because I knew I didn't I would lay there all day and skip working.

I decided to go for a quick run to wake up and let me get my thoughts together while Norman stayed all cuddled up in my apartment. I always felt like I could breathe better when I ran, almost feeling free with the wind, so I never mind getting up in the morning for it. But, today my thoughts weren't jumbled up or suffocating, because, well... because I felt like I could breathe again with Norman. Now that he is mine and I am his... I'm excited. And happy.

I had a tough time wiping the smile off my face last night, especially when he was so caring with me and when he agreed to be my date to Gus's wedding. He accepted me, scars, both internally and externally, and he wasn't rushing me into anything. It's not like he would be the one rushing me into anything in the first place because after our steamy moments last night, my attraction to him has only sky rocketed.

I smiled to myself as I rounded the corner back to my apartment, running a little faster to get back to Norman. Something in the corner of my eye made me slow down, though. I looked around me and didn't see anyone or anything else that was taking interest in the tiny little animal.

I pulled out my head phones and start to slowly approach the bush, making my steps slow and careful not to scare the little kitty that was hiding. I crouched down as I got closer, and slowly stuck my hand out, watching the kitty flinch back, but then slowly start to come closer. The poor little guy was shaking and couldn't be more than a month or so old. My heart shattered at the helpless animal, but then swelled when the kitty let out the tiniest meow and stepped towards me.

"I'm not going to hurt you, baby," I said lightly to the shaking animal hesitating to make its way over to me. Who would just leave this cute little baby here? I definitely don't see it's mom anywhere, also.

After a little more of hesitation, the kitty had made it to my out stretched hand and started to inspect me. A smile spread across my face when the little guy decided he liked me, and rubbed its head against my wrist, letting out the tiniest purr.

A gust of wind blew harshly, making my hair whip and the kitty get shoved to the side a little. I giggled at how cute and small it was and, carefully picked it up into my arms. I didn't care if it had rabies or something, I wasn't going to leave this little helpless fur ball out here alone to freeze.

It curled up into my chest with another baby meow, enjoying the warmth of my small jacket. I wrapped my arms around it like it was my tiny baby to keep it warm as I started to walk back, lightly stroking it's fur with my fingers.

I walked into my apartment building and started to make my way up while I watched the little kitty poke it's head out from my protective embrace and look around. Right before I got to my door it looked up at me and my heart instantly melted at the big, dark blue innocent eyes on the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life. I opened up my door and saw Norman sitting on a stool, with his elbows leaning on the counter as he scrolled through his phone.

His hair was all fluffed up and messy from sleep, and he was still shirtless, making my heart start to thud. "Norman!" I called out as I shut the door behind me, making him look over with his mesmerizing sleepy blue eyes. "Look," I said softly, turning my gaze down to the little kitty that had hidden back into my arms. I let my fingers pet it's furry head, making him poke it's head out shyly.

"Oh my god," Norman said softly when the kitten's eyes turned and met him, making Norman's heart melt just as much as mine did. I had the biggest smile when I watched Norman make his way over, his eyes goggling at the kitty and his mouth in a lazy smile when he let the kitten rub it's head against his hand. I probably could have just died right there from the cute-ness overload of these two. "Hey little buddy," Norman cooed.

His eyes lit up and he smiled when the kitty responded with a tiny meow and a big yawn. The grin couldn't possibly be wiped off my face while I watched Norman, still adorable from his sleepiness and that on top of him interacting with the little baby kitten in my arms. "I found him all alone hidden in the bushes," I said to Norman, making him look up at me.

"Can we keep him?" Norman asked, sounding like a little boy who had just fallen in love with his new pet. I had already fallen in love and back with the cute ball of goodness in my arms in a matter of seconds, so there was no way I was giving him up. The kitten followed Norman's gaze up to me and the dark blue eyes standing out of it's brown and white stripped fur made my heart melt all over again. This was _our_ little baby kitten.

"What should we name him?" I asked, causing Norman to give me a big smile, showing his sparkling white teeth. I don't think I had anymore heart to melt now. "Kind of looks like a Murphy," okay, yes, I know that one of Norman's rolls in one of his movies was Murphy, I'm not sure which one, but I heard Gus talking about it, and honestly, this kitty just looks like a Murphy.

Norman let out a small chuckle at me and ran his hand down Murphy's fur. "Sounds great, babe," his voice was back to it's charming, raspy sound that made my heart skip a beat, as usual. "Hold on," Norman held up a finger at me to stay still before he reached behind him to the counter to grab his phone. He held up his phone, getting ready to take a picture, and I quickly brought Murphy over to me, burying my face in it a little bit, and smiled big.

When I pulled my face away, Murphy looked up to me and yawned again, stretching his mouth all the way, making me giggle at it and for Norman to snap another picture of us. "Here," I handed Murphy over to Norman after he set his phone down, brushing against his warm skin as I did, once again causing sparks and shivers to come over me. "I'm gona go change."

Norman nodded at me and then was completely distracted by Murphy as soon as I walked towards my bedroom. I heard Norman coo a few more things to Murphy, making me smile and shake my head. How did I get so lucky?

I quickly changed out of my running gear and into some sweats, knowing that I will just have to shower later before I could go back to work. I felt surprisingly comfortable being around Norman in sweats and no make up what-so-ever... Not even self conscious one bit, which I thought was fantastic. I would though have to make sure I looked nice for him on some occasions, just so I don't seem like a total bum.

When I walked back out I saw Norman in my living room with Murphy on his shoulder, nuzzled into his neck and wrapped up in a small blanket, asleep. Norman smiled at me when he saw me and I happily returned it before going into the kitchen and brewing up some coffee. I poured some into two mugs and then brought them out to Norman, handing him one and then slouching down onto the couch next to him.

He locked his phone, putting it down next to him and as he did I heard my own beep at me. Norman just sipped his coffee, trying not to wake Murphy, with a sly smirk as I opened up my twitter notification.

"_ bigbaldhead: babeandkitten babybellecheese_"

With his tweet there was the picture of me smiling into Murphy's fur attached. I smiled at it and Norman's usual silly writing with no spaces and saw that there was already a hundred comments and replies on the photo. Most of them were either people wondering who I am and if Norman and I were dating, or how cute the kitty was.

I also noticed how I had just gained a ton of followers and notifications from Norman tweeting my twitter name. I shook my head at the funny situation, twitter is so weird.

I pocketed my phone again and reached for the remote to the TV, turning it on. "I wonder if one of your movies will be on," I teased him, but honestly was curious. I was so interested and really wanted to see him acting and doing something he loved. "Are you filming anything new right now?" I turned and asked him, letting my curiosity get the best of me as I sipped my coffee.

"Not at the moment, but in a few months I head down to Georgia to film season 2 for a TV show I'm doing," he talked with his hands, but was carefully doing so not to nudge Murphy.

"Georgia? That's awesome. What's the show about?" I asked, it was so cool that Norman was actually famous. It was something to get used to, but cool.

He smirked at me, "It's a show on AMC called The Walking Dead."

"AMC?" That is like a big deal channel. "Zombies?"

Norman smirked again at my excitement and nodded, "yeah."

I looked over at the TV, shaking my head and smiling. "Wow. Do you take pictures of the zombies and stuff for your photography?" I know Norman was artistic in more ways than one, and it was so amazing to see and hear about the things he enjoys doing. Norman and acting is one side of him, but photography is another side of him. It was the non famous, non actor side.

Norman would never be "that famous guy" to me. He would always just be that dorky, love able Norman, so I appreciated and loved that side of him just as much as the other.

He smiled again at me and started going off talking about his photography and the zombies with so much passion. We laughed at some of the stories he told and I also just watched and listened to him talk with his hands, his eyes glowing and mouth pointed up in a smile as he went on. I could sit here and listen to him happily talk forever, but he was cut short when his phone went off.

He sighed, "I gotta go pick up Mingus from his friends house," he looked over to me. "Wana come?"

I giggled a little and grabbed his almost full coffee cup from him and stood up. "I have to get to work soon, it's my weekend for the store," I went into the kitchen and pulled out a travel coffee cup, pouring Normans untouched coffee into it while he grabbed his shirt and other things. "Plus, you can never have enough father son time," I handed Norman the travel coffee mug and he grabbed it with the hand that wasn't holding Murphy. I would never want to get in the way of Norman spending time with his son. Mingus came first, and especially now that I know Norman probably travels a lot for filming.

Norman smiled at me, raising his eyebrows at the coffee mug, obviously enjoying the gesture. He looked back up at me and his bright eyes sent that familiar shiver down my spine right before he took a stride over and let his lips connect with mine as just another reminder that this was real.

I would never get used to kissing this man. I will never get used to the tingle that his soft lips send down me, or just how sweet and passionate he could be. Our lips caressed each other and I let my hands rest on his now shirt-covered chest as my heart started to thud in my own chest. My head was just about to start spinning again when we broke away and Norman had that heart crushing smirk on his face. "Thanks, babe," he said, signalling to the coffee.

I smiled at him as Murphy started to meow in the palm of his hand. "I have some cat food and stuff at home for Eye, so I can give'em some," he shrugged, "maybe Eye can make a friend."

I rolled my eyes at him and he quickly kissed me one more time before heading towards the door. "I'll text ya later, hun." Those little nick names are going to be the end of me.

"Okay, but if I don't answer it's because I'm at work and I've already gotten caught by a customer on my phone once and don't plan on that happening again. Can't make myself look bad."

Norman chuckled at me before we said our final goodbyes and I shut the door behind him, with a sigh. I still had a smile plastered on my face and my heart was pumping contently. Sure, there was always the fear that I would lose Norman, but he's here now and I'm going to fucking enjoy it, which is absolutely not a problem. I'm falling for Norman harder than I ever had now that I'm not scared anymore. I'm excited.

*

"Is that a boob pillow?!" I laughed out loud as I threw my bag onto Norman's counter. I just got back from work and Norman convinced me to come over and hang out with him, Mingus, and his good friend Sean who was also an actor. I had already met both Sean and Mingus before on separate occasions, and luckily neither seemed to dislike me, actually quite the opposite, so I didn't mind hanging with them at all. Plus, I wanted to get to know Norman's son more. It almost seems to be moving a little fast, becoming closer with Norm's son and all, but I have known Norman for at least a month now, even though we only have just now started our relationship. I'm actually not sure what we were... I mean yes, I know we are obviously more than friends, but is he the type of guy to put labels on something?

I heard him chuckle from behind me, "don't you have a son?" I teased, picking up the small pillow, laughing at it.

Norman came over and snatched the pillow from my hands, holding it to his chest. "My boobs," he said like he was an over protective little kid. I laughed and started to look around, I loved his apartment. It was big, so it could actually be considered a house beside the fact that it was in an apartment complex. It was also very open and very Norman, which I didn't mind at all.

Norman walked down one of his hallways and threw the pillow into what I assumed was his room before he went to Mingus's room and dragged him out, away from whatever a boy at his age does. "Mingus, you remember Belle?" Norman asked, pointing to me. I smiled at Mingus and walked over, "hey."

Mingus's eyes were the same shape and similar shade to Norman's, hell they even had the same mouth. Mingus was basically a spitting image of Norman, besides his hair that was a little wavy, Norman's was short, but I can tell that it's always been straight.

"Hey," he responded. In all honesty it was nerve racking trying to prove myself to Mingus. I love kids, but I mean, if I was him and my parents got divorced and my dad started to bring a girl around me, I would be a little confused, but Mingus seemed to be doing fine with me. I had met him a week or so ago and we kind of hit it off, just because he had so many questions about my snake or fish. He was generally a curious, almost teenager, that was basically a mini version of his father. "Dad is she your girlfriend? The one you told me about?" He asked with serious-ness in his voice, catching me a little off guard.

"Uh-"

"Yeah, Mingus, she is. Is that okay?" Norman asked, looking down to Mingus with his hand on his shoulder. I had to fight the smile that was trying to come over my face when Norman agreed I was his girlfriend. So much for not having labels.

"Yeah it's cool, Dad. What's for dinner?"

I was relieved at his answer, but also had to suppress the giggle that wanted to come out of my mouth, and Norman just let out his chuckle. Food was the most important thing on his mind right now, which was believable, but also kind of funny. "Probably just gona order some take out when Sean get's here, sound good?"

I'm already hanging out with Norman and his son like this? Sooner than later, right?

Mingus nodded and Norman patted his back before we all headed over to his couch and plopped onto it. "Call of Duty?" I asked as I watched Mingus turn on their TV and set it to the channel for his x box. "I am the queen at Call of Duty." I'm not sure exactly how old Mingus was, he definitely wasn't too young, but I guess he was old enough for Norman to let him play Call of Duty. What non-violent games are fun anyways?

Norman snorted a laugh and Mingus chuckled a little as he grabbed a few xbox remotes. "Wana play?" He asked, and I immediately nodded and grabbed the remote he was handing me with a smirk.

"Afraid you're gona lose to a girl?" I asked Norman with my eyebrows raised playfully, when he didn't grab a remote to play. "Yeah Dad, afraid you're gona get creamed again?" Mingus backed me up, causing us to smirk at each other.

"It's on," Norman stated and then quickly grabbed the next remote right as the game started up. I immediately took out Norman who was too distracted by being able to shoot off the mannequins heads in the game to realize I was behind him, which made both Mingus and I start to laugh hysterically when I killed him.

I had two brothers and multiple nephews, so yes, I have played this before, but Norman and Mingus had figured that out and teamed up on me when I started to win. "No! You guys suck!" I laughed out when they both came up to me and took me out. "You're gona get it," I stated when I was re spawned.

I let out an evil laugh when I found the best gun they had on the map, making Mingus huff out in playful anger that I got to it first. I had lined up a shot and was about to take out Norman, when he realized I was about to kill him and he quickly moved and tickled my sides. "Norm!" I squealed, becoming distracted and dropping my remote. Mingus took this opportunity to come up and kill my character while he was laughing. "Oh my god, you guys are the worst!" I called out, making Norman's chuckles vibrate against me as he leaned over me to give Mingus a high five and then ruffle his hair, making Mingus grunt and fix it.

I couldn't help the small laugh that came out at them, but then my laughter turned into a squeal when I felt something tickle my foot. I looked down and saw Murphy laying contently on my foot, making me chuckle again. I picked him up and scratched behind his ears, making him purr out and nuzzle into me. "Murph and I will start our own team," I pouted, making Norman and Mingus chuckle again.

The sound of Norman's door swinging open caused us all to turn our attention to Sean walking in. "You really should lock your door, man," he laughed, walking over to Norman who got up off the couch, letting out a cheerful "AYYE!"

"What's going on Reed-stein and mini-Reed-stein?" Sean asked, keeping his hand on Norman's shoulder after their "manly" hug. "And how's the lovely lady, Belle doing?" He walked over, ruffling Mingus's hair and sitting down between Mingus and I. "What? You guys played with out me? I'm hurt!" He playfully grabbed at his heart.

"You didn't miss much, just them teaming up on me!" I laughed and felt Norman come and sit behind me on the couch, brushing up against me, making me shiver.

"Well I can beat all your asses with out even blinking," Sean teased, grabbing a remote.

We played a little more, Sean sucking completely, almost as bad as Norman, leaving Mingus and I to get a kick out of killing them so many times. I was glad that Mingus seemed to be enjoying me here and of course Sean did, also.

"Hey, don't feed him that, you'll make him sick!" I called out to Norman, swatting his hand away from Murphy who was on the counter trying to get some of our Chinese food. Norman tried to casually hide the food he was going to feed Murph with an innocent look on his face, making all of us chuckle. Norman let Murphy back up on his shoulder, nuzzled into his neck again, which seemed to become his favorite place. Norman and that cat.

Eye In The Dark was running around here somewhere, but I have yet to become friends with that cat, he was a little mean.

"I think Connor would have been a better name for'em," Sean said, signaling to the cat. "I'm mean sure, Murphy's a handsome devil, but come on," he signaled his hands over his body, talking about the characters they played in whatever movie they were in. "You can't resist this," Sean went on, moving his eyebrows playfully at me. I laughed at him, and Norman just slapped him in the back of the head jokingly, causing Sean to flick him in the ear. I swear these two were brothers.

"I've never seen the movie," I told them, "none of Norman's movies, actually."

I'm not sure why, but Sean looked over to Norman with a small smirk real quick before back to me. "So you've never seen the Reed-stein in action, huh?"

I shook my head no and opened up my coke can, taking a sip. "So you named this little fella after Murph and you've never seen The Boondock Saints?" Sean gaped, scratching Murphy's head.

I nearly choked on the coke, but quickly set it back down, wiping my mouth.

The Boondock Saints?

"What?!" I gasped, causing everyone to furrow their eyebrows at me. This was too much of a fucking coincidence to be real. "As in the Boondock Saints?"

"Yeah.." both Norman and Sean said, giving each other weird looks at my reaction. I honestly wanted to freak out and have a melt down, but I'm not sure why. Well, yeah I am kind of sure; the two men sitting next to me are the actors in my brother's favorite movie. Cam would have freaked out, but that's no reason for me to freak out.

"Sorry," I shook my head, "I just had no idea you guys were in that movie," I let out a weak laugh. "It was my brother's favorite movie, he used to watch it all the time. Weird coincidence, right?"

Sean and Norman nodded, letting out a relieved chuckle that that was all it was and Norman put a comforting hand on my knee. Electricity shot through me and I wished that the fabric of my jeans weren't blocking my skin from his, but I know that will never happen with Mingus sitting across from me.

"I'm gona go to the bathroom real quick," I said, putting my hand ontop of Norman's before hoping down off the chair.

"M'kay," Norman said before starting up a new conversation with Sean and Mingus.

I quickly did my business and was coming back down the hallway when I heard Mingus playing his video games and Sean talking to Norman. "So you finally won her over, eh? Way to go," Sean said and I heard him pat Norman on the back. "I like her man, she's got spunk. And she didn't even know you were famous? Man, she must really like you then," Sean joked.

I smiled and walked back into the kitchen to find them playfully wrestling around. I do really like him.

Really really like him.

**okay so kind of just a random, BUT I JUST HAD TO WITH THE KITTY. Have you guys seen the pictures of Norman with that little baby kitty? I couldn't resist, okay?**

**And yes I pushed the time back on this story, so basically season 1 of The Walking Dead is the only season out at the time. I'm not sure how old that would make Mingus, but not too much younger, so I just went with it. I know that the video game bonding thing was kind of un creative, but whatever ya know?**

**Mwhahaha Sean is awesome. More events coming up in the story, hope you all enjoy!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

_The sound of a loud horn filling the air was the only thing I heard while I felt myself being slammed around in the cab. That feeling you get when you're on a roller coaster and your stomach drops down to your feet was the only thing I could make out besides my heart beating fast._

It's a lie when you say your life will flash before your eyes, well at least for me it was a lie... I didn't see those quick flashbacks of memories and smiles like they show in the movies, my brain had basically pulled a fuse and had been overcome my fear.

Everything was so fast, so blurry, but the seconds it took for the car to flip and roll were the longest of my life. My whole body was shaking and I felt like I was going to pass out while I tried to rack my brain for what was happening.

I was in the cab. Upside down. My head was spinning and I felt like I had during the shark attack, filled with fear. I didn't buckle up my seat belt, so I had been thrown around the back seat, hitting my head a few times. My body ached, especially my freshly healed leg, but it was nothing I was worrying about because as soon as I assessed where I was, the only thing I could think about was Cam.

I spun frantically around, catching a glimpse of the cab driver who's head was bleeding and was passed out at the wheel. I let out a choked whimper and sob, but before I could try and help the man I heard Cam's groans. I looked next to me to see Cam trying to move, almost as pale as a ghost. "Bee," Cam breathed out, sounding like each word was causing him pain. I quickly started to panic at what was wrong with him, but before I could get out any shaky words, Cam signaled me to follow him as he turned around a slowly crawled out of his window, which was already broken.

Tears were rimming my eyes as I watched him plop onto the pavement and I quickly crawled out after him. Oh no. No no no no no. I spotted a bright crimson liquid, all over Cam's nice white shirt and his shaky hands when he rolled onto his back. My heart dropped all the way down to my feet, shattering and beating faster than I could take account for. I croaked out a part scream, part sob, when I saw the large piece of glass stabbed into Cam's upper stomach region, hitting his lungs at worst. "CAM!" I screamed and made my way as quick as possible over to him.

There it was; the flash of memories. But, not of my life, of every moment I have spent with and loved Cam. My older brother, my mentor, my idol, my hero, my best friend...

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP, PLEASE!" I sobbed out, grabbing onto the side of Cam's face, turning it to face me. Tears streaked down his cheeks while his mouth was agape, barely able to get out words. I felt like I had been stabbed, like every part of me was getting it's own piece of glass trough it, but all I had was a banged up head, while my brother was dying in front of me. "Cam. Cam. Don't die. Please Cam. I love you." I sobbed, tears spilling, making an ocean of sadness.

"B-B-Belle," he coughed up some blood, making me sob and scream more while he lifted his bloody hand up to my cheek. I should be the one dying right now, not him... I had already cheated death during that shark attack and because of that I caused this to happen. Cam had a beautiful life, a family, friends, and didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this! "It's okay, Cammy. Ye gona be okay," I cried out to him.

"T-Tell everyone... I.. l-love them," more blood came out and I had absolutely no idea what to do, this couldn't be happening.

"Cammy. Cammy, no. Ye going to be jus' fine. Okay? Ye gona be fine," I kept repeating that, trying to convince both of us, letting the denial seep in. There was no way this was happening. I'm not losing my brother.

I heard screams, yells, cries, sirens, and people trying to talk to me all around us from others who had gathered around, but I toned them out. Everything was fuzzy excepted for my brother in front of me, fulfilling the sight I never wanted to see.

"I-I-I," He coughed some more, fighting his eyes rolling into the back of his head while I stroked his cheek with my thumb. "Love you... so... much," he wheezed out.

"I know, Cam. I love you more than anything in the world. Please," I begged and begged, but I still watched as his eyes started to roll into the back of his head. "CAMDEN! NO! NOO CAMMY! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed out when I watched the life literally leave him. His eyes clouded over, rolling into the back of his head, and the hand he had on my cheek slipped off.

My whole body racked and shook from the screams and loud sobs of pure pain. Pure hurt. This couldn't be happening.

I gripped onto my brother, "No no no no no. Cammy, please," I tried to shake him back to me, but his head just rolled to the side. The amount of brutal emotions running through me couln't be explained as I laid my forehead on his upper chest, not releasing my grip. "NO!"

* (End of flashback)

"NO!" I shot up in bed, shaking and feeling warm tears run down my sweaty face. I felt my chest heave and I frantically flew out of the bed, in search of air and trying to get away from the bed that provided me my nightmare. I hadn't dreamt about Cam since... since I met Norman, actually. Weird. But, why was I starting again?

I made it out to the hall way that led to my living room, but felt my knees shakily give out when I spotted the picture of Cam and me on the small table. I missed my family. I missed Cam. So fucking bad. And, the sobs that have become foreign to me lately just seconded that.

My chest was tight as I crawled over to the picture of Cam and I, watching my tears drip onto it when I did. It was a picture from my birthday multiple years ago and my nephew had got me a tiara, which Cam had stolen and wore during the picture with me. We were so happy. He was my best friend/older brother and we were at home with our family that was normal at the time, why wouldn't we be happy?

I wish I could just see Cam one more time, or hear his laugh one more time. Or even just his smile that would let me know everything was okay, but everything wasn't okay... The last image I have repeating in my head of him was his lifeless, clouded over eyes while he was covered in blood.

I let out a small whimper to myself before laying the picture back down on the table and running into my room. I quickly threw on my running clothes before brushing my teeth and leaving my apartment with tears still in my eyes. It was barely light out because it was so early and normally Gus would be coming over to wake me up in an hour for super cleaning Sunday, but he was out of town with Veronica to visit her parents for thanksgiving/wedding crap.

I didn't even to stop and stretch, I just ran, not knowing what else to do to try and breathe right again. It was so early in the morning that it was still dark out and it had to be no later than 6, making the streets quiet and sleepy. I don't know where I was running to, I didn't really have a place in mind at the time because all I was thinking about was to just get out and away. So, I just let myself run. Not worrying about where I was or what street I should turn onto. I just let my legs move and my lungs work, trying to breathe again.

If I could, I would run all the way to Scotland. But, as the sky was now becoming light and more people were awakening for work, my lungs were starting to burn. I wouldn't make it to Scotland.

I stopped, breathing heavily as I looked around me. I really do have no fucking clue where I am. Maybe running with out paying attention to where you were was not a good idea? But, I also don't care. I had to get away, and I did. I like being lost, being able to wander and breathe in new, calming air. Something different.

So, I wandered. I started to walk, taking in my new surroundings.

After a little while of just wandering, I realized I didn't have my phone, which probably wasn't a very good thing since I had ran many miles and walked multiple more in random directions. Just because I've lived in New York for a little over two years doesn't mean I know my way around completely.

I cursed at myself and was about to turn and start my long journey back, until I saw a small little book store. A good book sounded a lot better than TV today, so I decided to go in and see what they had. The book store was basically empty, but it was warm, cozy, and filled with a ton of books. I took my time browsing, picking out several books to read the back of, sliding them back on the shelf if it wasn't satisfying, and then doing that all over again.

After letting title after title dance across my mind, I spotted one book that sounded perfect for the day. Marley and Me. I'm not sure why reading this sounded so good, but who wouldn't want to read about an adorable puppy while reading about romance at the same time? I slid my hands in the pockets of my running jacket and let out a happy sigh when I felt the money I kept in these pockets just in case May and I stopped somewhere when we ran. The book was fairly cheep since it was a used copy, so I quickly went up and paid for it before stepping back out side.

Across the street was a little restaurant that was currently having a special on pancakes.

I ran across the street and entered the diner, hearing the bells jingle as I did. I quickly wiped any remaining tears off my face and away from my eyes as I sat down in one of the booths. I didn't mind eating alone. I never mind doing anything alone, but right now deep down I wished that I was here with someone. That someone being Norman.

Norman is my sun and makes me happy, giddy, and excited all at the same time. I want to be with him now, later, tomorrow, and as many days that follow after, which is a feeling that I hadn't felt in a while. I wanted to call him and tell him to come have breakfast with me everyday and dinner every night, but besides the fact that I don't have a phone, I don't want to wake him to bug him with my silly problems. I don't want him to see me like this or become too clingy because I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it.

"How can I help you, honey?" I looked up at the sound of a voice talking to me and was met with a sweet smile from my waitress. I ordered the pancakes that were supposedly the special and some hot chocolate, since that was cheaper than coffee.

After a little bit of waiting and playing with my fingers, the lady came back with my breakfast, which I great-fully thanked her for because she was being so nice to me. Probably because I looked as bad as I felt emotionally and was receiving odd looks from others for being alone. I didn't care though, just was glad I got my pancakes. My mind hadn't stopped running when I did, so as I ate it was going miles and miles.

I finished my pancakes rather quickly, but then leaned back in the seat and took my time drinking the steaming hot chocolate while reading my book. It wasn't as nearly as good as the hot chocolate my Ma makes, but I was enjoying the warm steam on my face and hands as well as the casualness in this diner. It made me feel normal, not like I just had an odd emotional breakdown.

I must have been in the diner for a few hours, because after the nice waitress, who seemed to understand the morning I've had, refilled my hot chocolate multiple times, I finished the book. The ending was always the worst part because it was so good and intense, but I felt a little better after reading the book. I went up to pay, scrounging up the money from my pockets and thanking the waitress as warmly as I could before leaving and heading home.

It was fall, so the weather was just perfect for me with the wind slightly blowing and that orange-y color to everything. My walk back was peaceful, and I was thankful for this small day off that I had, but felt my heart was still aching.

The walk back took longer than I thought it would because I basically had no clue where I was, but I didn't mind. I was in no rush.

After a little bit, I found a street that was familiar to me and started to figure out where I was. As I got back onto the familiar street my apartment was on, the first thing I found myself thinking about was Norman. Well, when was I not thinking about him?

Why did I run away? Why didn't I just go to the man that could make everything feel better?

That's it. I'm going to go to him today. I'm gona stop bowl shitting around and dive head first into this relationship.

I ended up running back to my apartment building when I was closer, and then continued to run up the stairs to my apartment when I was inside. I even completely ignored Karen who I am pretty sure was bitching at me. I didn't care what she had to say, I never did, and it honestly made me feel a lot better when I hit her.

I locked my apartment door behind me and then went in search for my phone I left behind, finding it in my room. I completely ignored all my notifications and opened up my speed dial, typing in Norman's number immediately and listen too it ring.

"Hey babe," he picked up after the first ring and his raspy smooth voice came out of the speaker, making my knees feel weak.

"Hey, Norman," my voice came off softer than I had anticipated and I heard Norman sigh at the sound of me saying his name. Maybe I had a pretty good effect over him too? "Wana come over?" I spit it out before he could respond, cutting him off a little, but knowing I desperately wanted to see him.

He chuckled a little bit and I could just imagine him rubbing his chin. "Sure, hun. I have to drop Mingus off at Helena's first, then I'll be over. Want me to bring some dinner?" His voice seemed happy, besides the sadness that lingered when he said he had to drop Mingus off at his ex-wife's.

"It's okay, I've got stuff to make here."

"You're cooking?" Norman seemed to hold back his small shock and chuckle at me, which was expected.

"Hey! I'm a pretty decent chef. Just because I don't have a lot of food here doesn't mean I can't blow your mind!"

Norman chuckled. "Alright my chef, I'll be over in an hour to have my mind blown."

_Maybe that and something else, too_. I thought to myself, but then blushed secretly at the thought. "Be prepared."

He chuckled again, "see you later, babe."

"Bye, Norman," I sighed as I hung up the phone, smiling to myself slightly. Even his voice seemed to make me feel better.

I set my phone down on my bedside table, not worrying about any of my other notifications right now, and heading to the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and turned the water on, but not before I caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked exhausted.

I cut my glance away and stepped into the water, relishing in the warm feeling of it for a little. As I stood under the stream of water, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Norman, but differently than it was earlier.

I thought about his messy hair, his perfect lips, the way he tastes, how his tongue feels against mine, his wide shoulders, his so very muscular arms, his chest, the way his skin feels when it touches mine, his hands running over me, and of course, his manhood. God Norman was so freaking sexy. Just closing my eyes and letting my mind wander about these things were getting me more turned on then I have been in a while. Just picturing him naked was enough to make my knees weak and that inner monster in me edge to come out and do unspeakable things to Norman.

Stupid stupid stupid stupid mother nature.

I thought about pleasuring myself, I mean hey, I was in the shower, but I decided against it. I wanted to save that for Norman. I wanted to completely let it out for him, not by myself here.

I let out a sigh and started to wash and condition my hair, then body. I went sort of fast, knowing I only had an hour to get ready, and quickly jumped out of the shower after being satisfied with my hygiene.

I went into my room, getting myself ready and changing into a pair of jeans that were described as "desert" color, but were pretty much just beige, and a plain black, long sleeve shirt that clung to my body in a pretty flattering way. I hadn't worn this much, thinking that it showed off a little bit too much of my every curve, but I felt Norman was someone I wouldn't mind seeing me like this.

I brushed through my hair and put on a little bit of make-up before grabbing my phone and heading out into the kitchen. I noticed the clock said that it was 5 o'clock, shit I really was gone all day. I shrugged and went straight to the refrigerator, starting to look through it for something to make, but not really sure what Norman would like.

I decided on making some cheesy pasta recipe because, who doesn't like pasta? I pulled out some ingredients to get it started and put a pot on the stove to start boiling water when I heard a knock on the door. My heart started to beat fast and a smile crept across my face, he was finally here. I couldn't even help myself from jogging to the door and swinging it open.

There he stood, in his black corduroy jacket with a t-shirt under and black jeans. He was surprisingly not wearing ray bands, letting me see his beautiful eyes that stood out from under a few pieces of his light brown hair, which seemed to be getting darker and longer, that had draped down. His perfect lips went from being in a straight line to a small smile when he saw me and started to take in my appearance, too.

His smile seemed to falter, though, when his eyes met mine, noticing the paleness and bags under them. Before he could say anything, I took a step forward and threw my arms around his neck, going up on my tippy toes to bring my lips to his. His perfect soft lips that made my head spin every time.

Norman was a little shocked by my action, but immediately reacted, smiling into the kiss while his hands went to my hips. I let one of my hands run through his hair, while the other gripped onto his jacket, letting the passion envelope me along with his lips. When the kiss started to get too hot and hungry, I broke away, standing back flat on my feet with a small smile. Norman was finally here and I still can't get over the fact that he is actually mine.

Norman's lips were still parted, the corners of them lifting up, showing off his white teeth. "He-" I was cut off by Norman now taking a step forward, cupping my face with his hands, and bringing his lips down to mine once again. His smooth lips enveloped mine for the second time while his tongue trailed around my mouth, causing me to shiver and put my hands on the back of his neck, pulling him down to me more.

He broke away too soon for my liking, but it was mostly because he knew he couldn't let this get too far.

Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid Mother Nature.

I bit my bottom lip a little, watching Norman's glowing eyes stare into mine, making my head spin even more. The power and effect this man had over me...

His hands were still cupping my face, so he let one of his thumbs lightly trail under my eye, seeing the exhaustion in them. My eyes fluttered close at the feel of his skin dancing over mine and I breathed in deeply, trying to settle my rapidly beating heart. Moments like this I couldn't get enough of.

"Rough day?" He asked smoothly.

I nodded, opening up my eyes again. "Yeah," I mumbled.

Norman leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead, before wrapping his arms around me in a warm embrace. I wish I could have melted into him right now, wanting to never leave his comforting arms after my day today. I'm sure he wouldn't protest to that, it seemed like he also needed a hug pretty bad and I'm glad I was the one to give it.

I took a breath in, breathing in his sent before we both broke away. I gave him a smile and took his hand, dragging him into the kitchen, which made a small chuckle escape his lips. "What's for dinner?" He asked, sitting down on one of the stools to the island counter.

I went over and started to put the noodles in the pot of boiling water. The recipe was pretty simple, but the result was pretty damn good. "Pasta. Hope that's okay? I didn't really know what you like," I turned my head and smiled at him as he sat there, watching me cook intently with a goofy grin on his face.

"Pasta sounds great, babe."

I smiled and continued cooking, feeling Norman's eyes glued to me the whole time. When I finished making the pasta and the sides, I started to put it on plates. "That smells amazing," Norman mumbled from the counter, making me chuckle.

We decided to eat on the couch and watch TV because my kitchen table had a bunch of stuff on it. I turned on the TV, too lazy to change the channel from commercials, and we both started eating. "This is so fucking good, babe," Norman said in satisfaction.

"Why thank you. Am I blowing your mind?" I said with a smirk.

"Always are," Norman looked me in the eye and I couldn't help the blush that crept up a little on my cheeks.

I smiled to myself and turned back to my plate, eating more of the pasta. "I'll cook for you next time. Can't have you being the only one always blowing minds."

I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering about his cooking skills. "That's right, I make a mean steak," he smirked, making me smile at him.

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" He changed the topic.

I shrugged, "May offered for me to come with her and Missy down to her parents since I can't really go to my own, but I would rather just hang out here."

"Good," Norman said, confusing me a little. "That means you can come over and hang withMingus and I."

"I don't want to intrude," I mumbled to myself, but lud enough for Norman to hear. This was Norman's family time and I didn't want to get in the way of that.

"Babe, you'e not intruding anything. I want you to come, Minugs wants you to come,' he smiled at me and I couldn't help but get happy at the fact that Mingus wanted me to come. "Sean's coming over, too, it will be the best Thanksgiving party ever."

A smile spread across my face, if I couldn't be with my own family and since Gus would be at Victoria's parents, that sounded perfect. "Okay, that sounds great."

Norman gave me a goofy smile before leaning over and kissing my lips very quickly. "Good," he said, meeting my eyes once again before leaning back and eating more of his pasta.

Norman's phone started to vibrate and he pulled it out, reading and responding to whatever text he had gotten quickly. "Have you ever heard of The Body of Water campaign?" He turned his head and asked me.

"No, I don't think I ever have," I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah me neither. I just got a message from the board of their New York campaign and they want me to be a part of some promotional video," he shrugged.

"Thats awesome. Are you gona do it?" I guess he probably gets asked to do stuff like this all the time, so it probably wasn't a very big deal, but it sounded kinda cool.

He shrugged, "I think it's a campaign about keeping our drinking water clean," he said as he read more on his phone. "But they want me to do it the day before Thanksgiving when I should be with Mingus," he contemplated.

"Oh yeah, I read something about that a while ago I think. Apparently there are some people that want to drill into the New York water pipes, releasing a bunch of chemicals and what not.. You should do it," I said, putting another bite of pasta in my mouth. "Sean or I can hang with Mingus for the little time it takes to do it, plus, it's for a good cause."

"You sure?" He asked, not wanting to pressure me too much with Mingus.

"Of course."

Norman smiled at me, before nodding and texted the guy back. "Alright, Tuesday I will be taking part in a good cause, thanks to you," he set his now cleared plate of food on the table next to the couch and leaned closer to me. "Thanks babe, really," his voice quiet, making me shiver

"You're welcome, it's never a problem."

He let out a sigh and smiled at me before kissing my jaw up to my lips, making my skin tingle where he kissed. I couldn't take it anymore and set my plate down, then quickly moved so I was in his lap straddling him. I wanted to pleasure him, show him how much I cared and wanted to get to learn every inch of his body. Oh the things I could do to him...

His hands darted to my hips while his eyes looked up and met mine. I leaned down, letting our noses touch, but my knee must have hit the TV remote, because all fo the sudden the TV started blasting, the volume only continuing to go up. "Holy fuck thats loud!" I had to shout over the noise and quickly jump off Norman to find the remote. I immediately turned the volume onto mute when I got my hands on the remote and let out a sigh when I did. We both chuckled at the funny situation and I put a hand over my rapidly beating heart. "Oh my god that almost have me a heart attack."

Norman laughed at me, "that was pretty funny, though."

I nodded and laughed with him before running a hand through my hair and turning my attention to the TV. "Holy shit, you're on my TV!" I called out with a laugh, could this situation get anymore funny? Norman seemed to let out a nervous chuckle as I un-muted the TV, turning the volume back down to normal level. It was a bunch of people I hadn't seen before, besides Norman, pretending to be in some type of lab. I had my full focus on the TV, letting a smile come over my lips every time I saw Norman on it.

He had on a sleeveless shirt and was purposely covered in some sweat and dirt, looking unbelievably good for someone who was apparently surviving the zombie apocalypse. He didn't talk much on the screen, but the first time he did, my mouth dropped a little. His voice was so different, more rough and raspy, but sexy. Of course it was sexy.

I also couldn't help but notice how good he was at acting. He completely dove into this character and was so different and perfectly sculpted. He was so talented and it just made my heart swell for him more.

I turned my head away from the TV, looking to Norman who was watching me with a slightly nervous look. I couldn't help the goofy grin that came over my face when I met his eyes, making his nervousness vanish as he smiled back. I loved watching him act and be happy while diving into his passion. This man.. my man... was a genuinely talented, amazing person and I couldn't get enough of him. I leaned in and let my lips come in contact with his. We had kissed so many times tonight and if I had it my way, I would never stop. I loved kissing him, getting that giddy, head spinning feeling as I do. I loved his lips and his taste and I knew he loved kissing me, too, so why stop?

We both smiled a little into the kiss, probably thinking the same thing as our lips worked together sweetly. He pulled me closer to him so that I was tucked into his side and he broke away from me lips, only to plant a light kiss on my forehead, letting it linger for a moment. This was so sweet, so romantic, so new to me, but I couldn't deny how much I loved it.

I rested my head on his shoulder and continued to watch the TV with him, only to eventually catch a glimpse of his character riding down the road in a motorcycle. I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked in his direction, causing him to do the same. "You ride a motorcycle?" I asked, curiousness seeping through my voice.

"Yeah, I have one down here, but the one I use on the show stays back in Georgia," he mindlessly toyed with a piece of my hair.

"Will you take me for a ride one day?" I haven't been on a motorcycle in a while, but I used to love them and the feeling you would get when riding them, so riding one with Norman seemed like an absolute pleasure. He smirked at me, "of course, babe."

I smiled and laid my head back down on his shoulder, paying focus to the small circles he traced on my lower back. I sighed, feeling completely better from my odd emotional break down this morning. Being wrapped up in his arms made me feel safe and protected, like he would be able to keep all the demons away. And he could.

I let my hands play with the fabric on his t-shirt that rested over his chest, a small smile plastered on my face. I was happy. Norman made me happy. I wanted to thank him for, well for being Norman... I wanted to show him how much I care.

Sex wasn't the only way to do that. Sure, making love to him was a perfect way to show him, but it's not all about that. Even, though the first chance I get I'm probably not going to be able to stop myself from jumping his bones, I feel like the fact that we are waiting makes it more special. And Norman waiting, with out even a complaint, just respecting me, makes my heart flutter so much. Normally if a guy couldn't fuck me right away, they would either get angry and rude, or just leave, which lets me know this isn't just about the sex for Norman, either.

This is so much more, as he said himself. This is so much more. 

**idk. It will get better**  
**Tell me how you guys like it!**  
**More events coming up soon, as well as chapters! AND I have a few more things I need to decide on for my story Wake The Dead, but as soon as I do I will be hammering away at a new chapter!**  
**When do you guys think I should start my new Daryl/OC story? I already have the first chapter mostly written, so now it's just when I think I should post it, like maybe after Wake The Dead ends?**

**Let me knowowowowo!:)**  
**I love you allllllll!3**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to the sound of Norman's light snores, a sound that I found secretly amazing. It was a sound that I could get used to waking up to every morning.

I let my lips turn up into a smile as my eyes fluttered open, apparently during the night I had snuggled up even closer to Norman, leaving my face buried completely in his chest. I breathed in, inhaling his scent, then bringing my hands up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I had spent most of the day here yesterday with Sean and Mingus while Norman went out to film a small campaign video for The Body of Water. It was a pretty good day actually, and I felt I bonded with Mingus more, which made me a little nervous at first, but then happy knowing I wasn't planning on letting Norman go anytime soon.

I felt perfectly happy playing games and joking around with Sean and Mingus yesterday, feeling like I fit in with them, but when Norman came home, I felt complete. Just like I do now that are bodies are shaped together, like they were made for one another. I know it sounded cheesy or like I was letting this all get to my head, but I know when something is real. Norman is real. Norman had also convinced me earlier yesterday to stay the night, which I had told him I didn't have to so he could have time with Mingus, but even Mingus asked me to stay, saying it was no problem and that means the party would just start earlier. It also meant my first night sleeping in Norman's bed with him. Which had to be one of my new favorite things to do.

If I had the option, I would never get up out of this bed in his arms, relishing the warmth that he makes spread all over my body. But, we have many things to do.

So, that means that today is Thanksgiving. Sean ended up staying over, too, crashing on the couch so we could all hand out today together, mostly because of the holiday, but also because he was leaving to go back to L.A. in a few days.

I was very excited for today. I've never had a relationship like I do with these people, so I was so happy to be able to explore it and embrace it. I was happy.

Norman started to wake up due to my small amounts of shifting, so I quickly leaned my head up and lightly kissed his nose, causing the arm around my waist to tighten. I had gotten better with this romantic fluffy stuff, and I have started to really like it. "Happy Thanksgiving," my voice was quiet, but smooth and his lips perked up into a smile, but his eyes stayed close for a moment. "Mm, happy Thanksgiving to you, too, babe," his voice was full of adorable raspy sleepiness while his eyes fluttered open, the bright blue making my heart skip a beat.

"I have a very serious question for you," I asked, my voice as serious as it could get. Norman's bright blue orbs looked into mine with curiousness while his eyebrows furrowed together. "Would you guys prefer cookies or brownies?"

Norman let out a chuckle, "I'm sure either one will be great. Mingus will probably eat them all either way," he kissed the top of my head quickly and I let out a small laugh.

"Okay. I'll drag Sean to the grocery store with me so you can have some alone time with Mingus today," I said, placing my head back down on his upper chest, tracing the outline of the words on his T-shirt.

He put his soft hands under my chin and lifted my head up so I was looking at him, then leaning down himself and placed his lips on mine in a firm kiss. Jolts shot down my body and his lips made me tremble with warmth. "Thank you," he whispered when he broke away and then he pulled me into his chest more. I sighed happily and let my arms wrap lightly around him, feeling his muscles under his clothes. "You mind if I shower?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Sure babe, go ahead," he kissed the top of my forehead once more and I slid out of his arms, giving him a smile as I started walking towards his bathroom. His bathroom was the same as his room, design wise, not full of much, except maybe a few things he's got from his fans, and just the essentials. It had so much of Norman's personality in it though.

I quickly grabbed my small bag that I had brought over with a few things in it and went into the bathroom, shutting the door and turning on his shower. I stripped out of my clothes and let them fall to the floor, before stepping into his shower. It was both a tub and shower in one, with a shiny shower head that showered me with water. There were a few shelves hanging off the wall that held his shampoo's, conditioners, and soaps.

I sighed content my as I grabbed the shampoo and squirted some on my hand before I started massaging it through my hair, smiling at the sent it gave off, reminding me of Norman's sent. I hadn't been this happy in a long time and it was so foreign and new that it had my heart thumping hard and face hurting from smiling so much. Deep deep down inside me was that fear of getting too attached to these people, only to have them ripped away, but I am never going to hide from Norman again. I've grasped my life by the balls and I'm not going to let it run me with fear because ever since the moment I saw Norman, I fell for him hard...

I finished washing up and turned the shower off before stepping out and drying myself off with a towel that was neatly draped over a metal bar hanging off the wall. I pulled out a fresh pair of clothes from my bag and slid on my under garments, taking out my tooth brush and started to brush my teeth before I finished getting dressed.

I put on a rolling stones tongue t-shirt that clung to my body, as well as a pair of light blue skinny jeans. I stuffed everything else back in my bag, rung out my wet hair a little, then left the bathroom, walking back into Norman's room. He was lying on his back, holding his phone up a little as he scrolled through it with his tongue sticking out a little in concentration. I smiled at the sight and laid my bag down on the floor before walking over to him. "All done."

He locked his phone and put it on his bedside table, smiling up at me when he took in my appearance. I walked over to the bed and he sat up, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him, back on the bed. "Let's just lay in bed all day," he mumbled into my shoulder and started to place kisses on it, making me shiver in delight.

I sighed, "I wish we could, but we can't. Now go get ready while I wake Sean's lazy ass up."

No matter how much I wanted to just lay in his arms all day, kissing him and just talking, I knew we couldn't. Hell, it was Thanksgiving. He chuckled and I once again slid out of his arms, this time heading to the living room where Sean crashed on the couch. I walked out and had to put a hand over my mouth to stop the giggle from coming out when I saw Sean sprawled out, arms dangling off the couch, and Murphy laying right on his face.

I snuck over to the counter and snatched my phone that was sitting on it, going back over to the couch and taking a picture of Sean, letting out a giggle. I pocketed my phone and picked up Murphy, waking him up and causing his big eyes to open up wide and let out the most adorable yawn. I scratched behind his ears lightly before setting him back down on Sean, letting him prance around. Sean shifted a little, but Murphy rubbed himself against his face, tickling him and making him wake up. I let out my giggle at Sean's face as he tried to figure out what was on him, and only laughed harder when he figured it out and gave me a look.

"About time you got your lazy ass up! We've got grocery shopping to do!" I said, watching as he picked up Murph and set him back on the ground.

He laughed at me and scratched his chin before sitting up and stretching. "Why do I have to go grocery shopping?" He whined like a little kid, making me roll my eyes at him. "Because I'm going to need a big strong man to help me carry that big heavy turkey," I teased, plopping down on the couch next to him and watching as he laughed and continued to stretch out his arms. "And Norman needs some quality time with Mingus, so now you've gotten lucky to get some quality time with wonderful me!" I nudged his side with my elbow and he playfully winced.

I heard footsteps coming so I lightly shoved Sean, "go get ready, we are gona need time to make the food, too."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted and then got up with a grunt, passing Norman on his way to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and headed into the kitchen, Norman and Mingus following behind me. "Where do you keep your paper?" I asked, looking around the room. Norman shuffled over to a drawer, opening it up and grabbing a notepad and a pen, then sliding them over to me.

I started to got down a list of things to get at the grocery store, biting my lip in concentration. "Do you have any lucky charms?" I asked completely becoming distracted from my task, looking back at Norman who was grabbing orange juice out of the fridge. He chuckled a little, "no, but will pancakes be okay for today?"

My stomach growled a little in response, making him and Mingus chuckle again, me laughing right along with them. "Sounds yummy," I said, turning back to my list and adding lucky charms to it.

Norman made us pancakes, which was surprisingly very attractive and cute to see, and we all ate together, laughing at his failure to make a Mickey mouse shaped pancake. I slid on my tan jacket, made out of leather-like material and shoes, turning back to call out to Sean to hurry his ass up.

"I'm comin, I'm comin," he grumbled and slid on his own shoes and jacket.

"We'll be back soon," I called to Norman and he quickly came over and cupped my face, bringing his lips down to mine. I couldn't help but smile, but immediately started to blush when I heard Mingus and Sean playfully 'ewww'. Norman chuckled as I rested my forehead on his chest to hide the blush.

"Alright, come on girl," Sean said as he opened the door, waiting for me. I grabbed my phone and wallet, said a goodbye before following Sean out the door and to his car. He started it up, the radio immediately turning on to Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi, causing us to both immediately start singing along.

The grocery store wasn't so far away, so after the song passed and we had sung and playfully danced our heart outs, we arrived there. It was a comfortable friendship with Sean, that if not for Norman breaking me out of my shell, I would have never had him as a friend. I smiled a little; Norman has done so many things for me.

I handed Sean the list as we walked in and I grabbed a cart as he unfolded it and let his eyes scan over it. "I don't even know what half this stuff is," he huffed as he followed me to the first aisle.

"If I told you it was for the best brownies you are ever going to have in your life, would that get you more excited?"

"Of fucking course!" He laughed, and I joined along with him.

As we walked through isles, I did the most of finding the right things while I gave Sean the pen to cross things off the list, working as a odd team. When we got to the aisle that the turkeys were at and tried to pick out the best one, having a limited selection since it was already Thanksgiving day. I was going to grab it, when Sean stuck his arm in front of me, stopping me, then leaning back and flexing his arm muscles. I rolled my eyes at him as he grabbed the turkey and threw it in the cart, pretending he was a weight lifting champion.

We continued on, his eyes googling at any sweats I put in the cart or we passed by, reminding me of a teenage boy, but not so when he also put in some healthy things, knowing he liked to be healthy. We were stopped at the end of an aisle while I looked over the list, checking over everything, biting my lip as I focused. "So, hows it with the Reedstein?" Sean asked, leaning against the nearby shelf.

I looked up at him and couldn't help the faint smile that ghosted my face, "great, why do you ask?"

"Because you got my boy head over heels, love drunk," he chuckled and I rolled my eyes at him. "You're somethin else ya know, good for him. And he's good for you."

I blushed a little and nodded. "Is he now?" I teased, knowing he was absolutely good for me and thrilled to hear that's what Sean thought.

"Mhm, remember the first time I met you? All shy and scared of real people," he stepped over and nudged me, making me giggle as we walked over to the check out. We payed and lugged all of our groceries back to the car, packing them away in the trunk and plopping back into our seats when we finished, letting out exhausted sighs. "Now we get to cook!"

"We're gona have enough food to feed the military!" I called out as we got back, a few hours later and multiple bags in hand each. Mingus ran into the kitchen and grabbed some bags, emptying out the food on the counter and drooling at it, making me laugh. Norman came over, taking the heavy bags from my hand, leaning down to quickly kiss me on the cheek before setting them on the counter with the rest.

Norman spotted the lucky charms and raised an eyebrow at them, then me, making us both chuckle. We finished unpacking everything and I excused myself into the other room to call home.

"Belle!" A voice I missed so badly called out over the phone after a few rings and I already knew it was Sofie, my niece/little sister.

"Hey, Sofie," I said back, a smile on my face. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

Sofie giggled, "Bee, ye voice is funny."

I couldn't help, but chuckle at that, "your voice is funny!" I teased back.

"Nuh-uh, even mommy says ye voice is funny!"

"Alright, okay," I laughed, "I know, Soph," Sofie giggled to herself. "How are you?"

"Goooooood," she went on, "mommy let me help get us a-uh, a bwig turkey!" Her ma was my ma, which was really her grandma, but Sofie really didn't have a mother figure in her life so my ma decided it was okay if she stepped into that.

"That's awesome, Soph, I miss you," I sighed, I need to see my family.

"I miss ye, too, Beebee. Why aren't ya here?" Her innocent voice broke my heart and I didn't know how to speak for a moment. How do I say I left home to follow my dreams, only to have them turn into a nightmare and then run away from anything that reminded me of my brother? I had visited Scotland many many times since he died, but I couldn't leave New York for good. I had to make Cam and my dreams come true. I couldn't be living at my mom's house for the rest of my life. I needed to live my own.

"I live in a different place now, Soph, but I'm gona come see you really really soon, okay? I miss you so much."

The line was silent besides a few shaky sighs from Sofie. Leaving her and Boom was one of the hardest things to do and it crushed us both, but we talk on the phone almost everyday and I'm trying to teach my mom how to set up a skype. _"Tha gràdh agam dhut (I love you),"_ she whispered, _"gu bràth (forever)."_

I found myself letting out shaky sighs now, too, not wanting to get too emotional. _"Cosúil loves an spéir na réaltaí (like the sky loves the stars),"_ I responded in a quiet voice. That's what her, Boom, and I would always say to each other when times got rough or just to show how much we cared. The first part was always in Scottish Gaelic, which was a language my father spoke most of his childhood and wanted us to learn most of, and the second part was just plain Irish, which my mom also cracked down on us learning since she was Irish. Both were beautiful languages and we used to have fights over which one was better, so that's why we spoke in both, but over the years we ended up speaking a mixture of Scottish Gaelic and Irish.

"Wana speak to Ma now?" She asked, her voice also quiet. Sofie was young, but she was smart. Hell, she already knew how to speak two different languages. But, she also understood things and had wisdom a kid her age normally wouldn't.

"Sure."

There was a little bit of movement across the other line after a few seconds my mothers voice was on the phone. I talked for a little with her, wishing her a happy Thanksgiving, telling her everything was going good, and then her telling me she misses me and I need to come home soon. I do need to come home soon, but all the visits that I had before added up and it is so not cheap. But, now that I have more people to cover me at the store, I don't have that to worry about. I then talked to Boom (my nephew/little brother) for a little and he apparently had too much sweets so he was rambling like a mad man. My dad was currently taking a nap, so I would call back later to try and talk to him.

When I finally hung up I sighed and stuffed my phone into my pocket, running my hands over my face. I let out a breathy laugh, talking to my family could be kind of sad, but I loved hearing their voices so much.

I walked back into the kitchen and took off my jacket and shoes, then tied my hair up in a bun while looking at all the food. When close enough, Norman put a comforting hand on my lower back, probably knowing it wasn't easy talking to family you missed, maybe he even heard some of the conversation. I smiled up to him and then looked around. "Ready to get cookin?" I asked the boys, who looked like the didn't know weather to be excited or scared, making me laugh.

Making the turkey and stuffing went smoothly, surprisingly no one here was really a bad cook and seemed to enjoy doing it with each other. Norman had eventually started to play some music throughout the kitchen, making it even more enjoyable when we would dance and sing along.

As I reached up in the top cupboard to grab the flour, I felt hands sneak onto my hips, and I immediately knew it was Norman. I turned around with a smirk dancing across my face as I met Norman's eyes, his hair brushed back a little above them. I couldn't help myself and smeared some flour on his cute nose, earning him to scrunch up his face, and then get a devious smirk. He grabbed the flour from me quickly and set it on the counter behind me before putting his hands on the counter, trapping me between his arms. Our faces were only inches apart and we were looking intently into each others eyes, but before anything went further, he lifted his hand up and blew, making flour fly all over my face. "It's on!" I called out, grabbing some flour from behind me and smearing it all over his cheeks, then squirmed out of his arms, running across the kitchen. But, I was only stopped by Sean grabbing me and smearing left over melted chocolate from the brownies all over my cheek.

I squealed and heard the boys up roaring in devious laughter as Norman grabbed the bag of flour again with Sean at his side. "Mingus!" I called again and pointed to the bowls of melted chocolate on the counter. He went and ran to grab one, then handed one to me before forming by my side. "It's on like Donkey Kong!" Mingus cheered and then our "teams" started going at each other, laughter filling the room.

Mingus and I both nailed Sean and Norman, so we turned to each other, gave a high five and chest bumped, laughing like crazy as we continued our battle.

Before I knew it, Norman had grabbed me, smearing all kinds of flour and chocolate over me. "Norm!" I squealed and squirmed, but he just cornered me into the counter and unexpectedly crashed his lips to mine. My hands immediately went to the back of his neck, getting chocolate and flour on it, but also pulling him down on me more.

I could taste the flour and chocolate on his soft lips as they enveloped mine with passion, giving me that familiar tingle all around my body. His hands found my waist, and before we could get lost in each other, the sounds of Mingus's and Sean's laughter brought us back to reality. He broke away and rested his forehead against mine for a second, letting the gaze in our eyes say the words we would have before he grabbed my hand and pulled us over to where the other boys were. "I think we have more of the ingredients on ourselves then in the brownies," I laughed, looking over my flour covered self.

"At least we'll taste good!" Sean said, getting up from play wrestling with Mingus and leaning against the counter, draping an arm around my shoulder. Mingus came over to us, holding up a ball of what I thought was flour, until I saw eyes on it. I started breaking out in laughter when I saw that it was Murphy, who must have gotten caught in the crossfire.

Norman pulled out his phone, taking a picture of Mingus, Sean, Murph, and I, then one of us all with him sticking his tongue out at the top, seeming a very bright pink due to the white flour all over his face, making me laugh. He then came over to me and Mingus joined him, almost reading each other's mind as they both stuck their tongues out on each side of my cheeks, pretending to lick me as Norman took the picture.

Mingus giggled and went over to the counter, eating up the left over batter to the cupcakes. "Ming, don't fill up on that! We've got a shit ton of food to eat tonight!" Norman called over, Mingus looking like he was a deer in head lights, caught. I laughed once again and started to grab all the dirty dishes, dumping them into the sink and starting to wash away while the boys started to help clean up the mess we made, goofing off more than cleaning it. I rolled my eyes when Norman and Sean started whipping each other with the dish rags, I swear they are children.

Even though we were cleaning, I smiled to myself the whole time, loving everything about today. When we finished cleaning up, we all came over to the sink and drenched our faces in water, trying to get off as much of the flour and chocolate we could with out having to fully shower. Of course, that ended up with everyone squirting each other with the faucet that you could pull out, making us all squirm and laugh.

It wasn't until the oven beeped that we stopped goofing around and I swear I could hear all the boys stomachs rumble at once. Norman helped me get the turkey out and he claimed he had experience, so him and I took over while Mingus and Sean went in the other room to watch tv and wait.

"Do you like white or dark mea-" my question was cut off by Norman spinning my around to face him and once again crashing his lips down to mine, finishing off what we started earlier. It was full of passion and almost as if he was trying to say something with it. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and let my hands rest on his lower neck and shoulders while my body shuddered from his lips. Our heads turned side to side to try and envelope each other's lips as well as we could while Norman's tongue slithered inside my mouth. My heart was thumping strong and heavy in my chest, while my body reacted and my head started to spin a little. Our tongues massaged each other, not battling for dominance because passion settled them down. Every chance we had, we were touching or kissing each other today, not being able to stay away for too long.

When he broke away, leaving my lips tingling and my breathing heavy, he moved so his breath was on my ear, making me shiver. "I'm so glad you're here," he kissed my upper neck. "You're so good with Mingus."

My heart fluttered and I pulled his head back, connecting our lips quickly one more time before breaking away with a smile. "I'm glad I'm here, too." He smiled at me, flashing his straight, white teeth, and kissing my forehead before looking over to the turkey.

"I don't think I can wait any longer to eat that," I said, my mouth watering at the sight a smell.

"Then let's get cuttin'," Norman said, pulling out an electric carving knife from a near by drawer.

I let Norman start to slice the turkey and finish with it while I started to finish up on the sides; mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, green beans, dinner rolls, jello, and three cheese macaroni. It was enough to feed a ton of people, but I think 3 starving men would be nearly equivalent.

"Ming, come set the table!" Norman called over to Mingus while he finished cutting up the turkey, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

I started to bring food over to the table and in the blink of an eye the table was set and Sean and Mingus were sitting on the edge of their seats, drooling at the food, dying to eat.

And man did we eat.

We laughed, we joked, ate, swapped stories, ate, laughed more, and finally leaned back in our chairs when we were stuffed beyond belief. "I think I might explode," I said, hand resting on my stomach. I would definitely need to run a little more next week to work this feast off.

"That was so damn delicious. I think I might kidnap Belle and take her home with me so she can just cook me more delicious shit," Sean said, taking a drink of some wine that Norman brought out.

Norman chuckled, but leaned over, draping his arm around my shoulder to show I wasn't going anywhere. I smiled slightly and leaned into Norman, letting out a small yawn, it had been a busy day.

Mingus leaned back in his chair and proper his feet up on the table by me, making me playfully pinch my nose from the 'smell' and flick them away. He rolled his eyes at me to stop his chuckle and then got up from the table to go plop on the couch, looking as tired a I felt. "Hey not yet little man!" Norman called out to him, "we gotta clear the table."

Mingus sighed, obviously wanting to do anything but that, but still came over to help as we all slowly got up. We carried all the dishes and piled them up on the counter and sink, then got the trash and started to throw away everything else. While they did that, I grabbed a dish rag and went to the sink, turning it on and putting my hand under it to wait for it to get warm. "Babe..." Norman said lightly from behind me, like I was doing something I shouldn't be. "Leave the dishes," he walked up behind me, putting one hand on my waist as he reached over and turned the sink off.

I sighed and turned around so I was facing him, I never liked to clean, but when I knew it had to be done, I liked to get it done right away. I was about to protest when he pulled the rag out of my hands, but it completely slipped my mind when Norman's hand then came up and brushed some of my loose hairs out of my face. His eyes were bright, but squinted in concentration as they danced across my face, like he was thinking hard about something. He was truly a beautiful man. "You're so fucking amazing."

I don't think he really meant to say that, but it just slipped from his mind and out of his lips. I blushed, but my heart started beating hard, reaching out for him. "You're not too bad yourself," I teased and our eyes locked right before Norman's face lit up in a smile, my own mimicking him. He wasn't bad at all. He was perfect. Perfectly imperfect.

"Dad! We're gona watch a movie!" Mingus called over, him and Sean now finding their way to the couch.

"What movie?" I asked excitedly, grabbing Norman's hand that was on my face, kissing it lightly, then pulling him into the other room. Sean was on one end of the couch, letting his eyes rest while Mingus dug through their movies. Norman and I both sat down at the same time, and he pulled me over to him immediately. Mingus didn't answer me, just let out a long 'uuuuuhhhhh' as he searched for a good one. "Got it!" He called out, sliding a DVD in the player and coming to the couch. Norman ruffled his hair and I lifted my feet up, shifting so they were in Sean's lap as Jurassic Park came on the screen.

As we watched it, I couldn't help but feel completely happy. More happy than I have been in years as I sprawled out over the couch with people that were becoming extremely important in my life. I smiled as I thought about how terrific today was and how fucking lucky I had gotten, especially now that I have gotten over my fears.

I was falling hard.

**yay new chapter!**  
**This chapter is mostly just showing Belle's new relationship with Sean and Mingus, as well as her and Norman becoming more flirtatious and fluffy(;**  
**The "week" will be up soon, when do you think her and Norman will do the dirty?(; mwahahahahehe**

**and as for Belle's language(s), if I messed up or got anything wrong and you know the languages, don't judge!:p Also, Belle's family and her relationships to them will be explained more eventually, as well as other thingss!**

**and yay for Belle becoming comfortable and embracing this relationship!:P**

**same news for Wake The Dead, trying to update soon, but still need to figure some things out!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Let me know what you think!3**

**Belle's outfit - nr/set?id=100333793**


	13. Chapter 13

"Uhhhhgg," I groaned aloud, tugging on my hair a little bit as I leaned my elbows against my counter, looking at all the paperwork in front of me. The tanks we ordered for the store finally are going to be coming in and the paperwork that I have to fill out for all of them is ridiculous. It was understandable why insurance policies were needed for them, but also a real pain in the ass.  
It had been a few days since Thanksgiving and when I woke up on the couch sprawled out with Norman, Sean, and Mingus. Just the thought of how great that day was could bring a smile to my face and made my heart skip a beat. It was hard not to let my mind wander to that day, or just to Norman in general while I have to do loads of this paperwork. I would find myself either smiling at the good memories, or just basically undressing Norman in my head. He was driving me crazy and girl has needs, too! My attraction to that man is boggling up my mind. Especially now that the past week was over and I could finally have him.

But, we've both been too busy to actually have time together. We went out to breakfast on Friday morning, but then him and Sean had to leave for the weekend to go to some Convention a few hours away. And, on top of that, Norman wont be coming home until Monday evening after dropping Sean off at the airport for him to go back to L.A.. Then, Gus's bachelor party is on Tuesday as well as my fitting for my bridesmaid dress, so Norman will probably be pretty hungover on Wednesday, but I'll also be at the party Veronica is throwing for the bridesmaids then. Thursday, has apparently been declared at "Gus and Belle day" by Gus himself, which I love the idea of because one day just about my best friend and I before he gets married sounds amazing. And then Friday all the fun starts with their actually wedding.

Throw all of that on top of work and everyday actions, and you've got yourself a busy week. But, also an exciting week. I'm so excited for Gus and also to go to the wedding with Norman, taking a pretty serious step in my mind. Norman. God, I was craving him again. Probably just because I know I am far away from him and wont be able to see him all week..

He keeps sending me texts and pictures of him, though, which make me smile because he is so genuinely happy with his work and fans. And man did he have fans!  
I am determined to watch some of his movies soon, if I can manage any free time.

I sighed, realizing I just dozed off for a while. Stupid paperwork can barely even keep my attention for a second.

My phone buzzed next to me with a text from Norman, perfect timing. I looked over and saw it was a picture of him and some guy who was completely decked out in make-up, looking like a zombie. I unlocked my phone and opened up the camera, leaning down and then picking up Murphy with my free hand. He liked to snuggle up on my feet lately, which was kind of odd, but pretty cute. I centered him in the camera and his wide eyes lit up a little. I giggled and snapped a picture, sending it to Norman, with the caption; 'He misses you.'

Murphy wasn't the only one who missed Norman. It hadn't been that long, but I was so used to see him frequently and being transferred into a terrific mood around him, but with out him I felt more lonely and not as happy. This is why I was afraid of getting attached before; because now Norman is a huge supplier of my happiness, and with out him I'm left feeling like this. And the thing is it's not like we completely left each other, we still talk everyday, so I can't imagine what it would feel like if something permanent actually happened.

I mentally slapped my self for having those thoughts again. I'm not scared anymore, I want to put everything in to this relationship. I want Norman to be my happiness. I refuse to let my commitment issues get in the way. And, the best part about missing Norman is that it just makes me care for and want him that much more.

I sighed and scratched the top of Murphy's head a little before setting him back on the ground. He was staying here with me while Norman was away, Norman not wanting to bring both him and Eye with him because they weren't really the best of friends yet.

I looked back at my counter which held all my spread out paperwork and decided it probably wasn't going to end up getting done when I'm this distracted, so I walked around to one of the stools that my jacket was laying on and slid it over my shoulders. When I got it on, I put my shoes on and tied them, before grabbing my bag and phone and walking out the door. Hot chocolate sounded really good right now and I needed a break from constant working...

I jogged down the stairs with a skip in my step and wrapped my jacket tighter around me when I got to the bottom and went outside. There was only a week or two until December, and you could definitely second that by just walking outside. It never snowed too much down here, but it still could get pretty damn cold.

I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets and walked peacefully down the street that wasn't as busy as usual since it was Sunday and not many of the stores were open. But, luckily Starbucks was and the thought alone of their hot chocolate is making my mouth water.

I sighed deeply, embracing the fresh air as I walked around, but then nearly jumped out of my skin when some man ran in front of me. "Are you Norman Reedus's girl friend?" A voice asked me, and I noticed the man that had ran in front of me had a few other people behind him. What the hell? "Uh.." I mumbled, not really knowing what to do in this situation and tried to keep my head down. "Are you going to see him now?" Another asked. "Are things serious?" Questions kept flying at me and I was completely and utterly lost.

"Uh, I'm going to get hot chocolate," I pointed in the direction of the Starbucks and then noticed there was cameras. Fuck. Now this made sense. Was this the damn paparazzi? I don't really know how to deal with them, and on all those TV shows I never understood how famous people did either. But, I'm not famous, so this was honestly freaking me out a little.

More questions came from these people and I was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable. "Is Norman there?" "Do you live around here?" "Is hot chocolate your favorite?" "What's your name?" More questions and clicks of cameras were going off in my face. How did they even find me? How did they even know who I was? Unless they were following me? What the hell types of questions were these?

My heart beat was a little more rapid than I would have liked it and I felt like I was either going to have an anxiety attack and go into fetal position on the ground until they left or just start to release my bad temper on them... neither appealing options. "Belle... My name is Belle. I just am getting hot chocolate," I mumbled and tried to push past some of them.

"Belle, that's pretty." "Are things serious with you and Norman, Belle?" "Do you know where he is right now?" "Does his ex-wife know about you?" "His son?"

I just looked at these people dumbfounded. What the hell? This was my life, not theirs. How would they feel if I just started interrogating them about their personal lives? "Uh, that's personal and none of your business," I stated and then started to fast walk. They followed after me though, feeling that they were getting somewhere and that maybe there would be secrets I had to tell.. But, nope. "Why wont you talk to us, Belle?" One of them asked loudly as I neared the Starbucks. That was a stupid question. I wasn't going to answer them because it wasn't their business! I sent my hand up in the air, flipping them off behind me. I think I read somewhere that they cant use pictures with sensitive or rude content, like the middle finger.

I really hoped they didn't use any pictures at all. I'm not famous and I don't like the idea that my life is going to be public. But, now that they know my name and "introduced" them selves to me, what would happen?

More questions and rude remarks came from them, making me feel smaller and smaller as I finally opened the door to the Starbucks. My breathing was hard and unsteady as I walked inside, people eyeing me. "Hey! Stop harassing her and get away from my shop unless you wan't me to call the police!" A guy who looked to be a bit older than me and dressed in a green apron, opened up the door and yelled at them. When they finally retreated I let out a breath of relief. The guy turned around and I noticed he had a name tag on that read Tommy. His hair was thick and styled to the side in a swoosh and he had one of his hands on his hip.

"Thank you. I.. I don't even know what the hell they wanted from me," I said to him, a little flustered. He swatted away my thank you.

"It's not a problem sweetheart, those assholes are always trying to get up in every ones business," he started to walk ahead of me, but turned around, signaling me to follow. "Come on, you poor thing, you're shaking."

I didn't even realize I was shaking, weather it was from the cold or that freaky experience with the paparazzi I just had. I followed him to the counter and he went behind it, grabbing a rag and throwing it over his shoulder. "What can I get ya?"

"Hot chocolate, please," I smiled and watched as he moved around, making it without even really needing to focus on it. He finished making it rather quickly and slid it over the counter for me. I was about to go into my pocket to grab the money, but he stopped me. "On the house."

"But-"

"On the house," he laughed and slid it closer to me. "I hate seeing those pricks harass people like that," I smiled, "And if you're Norman's girl friend like they said, then tell him I say hello."

"Thank you, really," I grabbed the hot chocolate with a sigh of relief. "You know Norman?"

"That bastard loves his coffee. He's a good dude."

I let out a little laugh at that. "Yeah, I'll tell him you said, hi. I'm Belle by the way," I stuck my hand out for him and he grabbed it, shaking it with a warm smile. "Tommy," he stated.

"Thanks again," I gave him a small wave before walking back to the front of the store and out the door. I looked to my right and left to make sure no one was going to pop out at me again, then started walking when I was satisfied.

Thank god for Tommy.

I pulled out my phone, planning on calling Norman, but then decided against it, knowing he would be busy meeting fans and what not. I did notice I had a text from him and decided I would at least respond.

Me: 'Just met Tommy at Starbucks. He told me to tell you he says hi (:'

"That's perfect!" Veronica cheered from behind me, clapping her hands together.

I spun so I could look at myself at all angles on the mirrors in front of me when the lady who had finished pinning me in this moved her hands away. Veronica had picked a bright, beautiful, purple dress for her bridesmaids. The fabric had a pretty criss-cross design over the chest area, and then had a tight strip on the top of the waist before it loosened up down the rest of the way. It was just about knee length and it was strapless, or at least mine was. I was pretty satisfied with it, besides the fact that just about all my tattoos were showing. But, this was Veronica's wedding. Her pick on the dresses, so I wasn't going to let my tattoo's get in the way. They were MY tattoos, that I got because I wanted them and loved. Well, I loved until Eric put me down for having them all the time.

( one-shoulder-bridesmaid-dresses/ -the purple dress)

But, Eric was an asshole and I know that. Norman doesn't mind them and he even has his own few, so why not embrace them? I got them because I loved them so I'm going to love them. I'm going to show them off.  
I smiled to myself, knowing that it was Norman who was boosting my self confidence level and spun around again in the dress. "I love it," I stated, facing Veronica who's face lit up and she ran over, giving me a tight hug.

I smiled at her when she broke away, she looked so excited, which made me excited. She helped me off of the little stool I was standing on and then the lady who had pinned me in this dress helped me very carefully slide it off, eyeing my angry scar on my leg as she did. I frowned a little and Veronica noticed, so she hurried over to the other side of my room and grabbed my clothes.

I gave her a relieved smile once I slipped my jeans on, and then slid my sweatshirt over my head. The woman who worked here said she would fit this tonight and have it ready for me to pick up in the morning.

Veronica and I walked back out to the front and out the door, shivering at the sudden coolness. We decided to go out for lunch at the nearest diner, not really knowing what else to do since both Gus and Norman were gone, getting ready for the bachelor party tonight.

"What do you think they're gona do tonight?" Veronica asked when we sat down at our table, the worry clear in her voice.

I gave her a reassuring laugh, "don't worry about Gus. Knowing them they're probably just going to get really wasted and then crash somewhere. At worst they'll see a stripper, but knowing Gus, he will turn into a chicken in front of any woman who isn't you. Maybe even throw up on her."

We both let out a laugh and I could tell I had made her feel better when she started to get back to her free babbling self. But, me on the other hand, I didn't know what Norman would do. This is our first time being put in one of these situations as a couple. Him going to the bachelor party and me going to the bridesmaids one. I normally just brush off the thought, I mean whats wrong with him having a little fun, right? I'm not going to worry about it too much, he's a big boy.

"Baaaaabe," Norman groaned, sounding as miserable as he probably felt.

I giggled as I played with the fabric of my comforter. "Someone have a little too much to drink last night?" I asked, hearing him grunt a few times over the phone and then him shuffling around.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "And I can't find the fucking pain killers," he sighed and tried not to laugh because I'll probably be in the same situation tomorrow morning.

Having the urge deep down to take care of him, I got up from my bed and went into my bathroom, digging through the medicine cabinet. I grabbed a bottle of pain killers then went into the kitchen and started grabbing a few other things that might help with his hangover. "I'll be over in 10, so be decent," I said.

"Mmmmkay," he drowsily mumbled, making me smile.

I hung up the phone and ran back into the bathroom to quickly make myself decent and then slid on my shoes, grabbing the stuff I wanted to bring and headed outside. I have about a half hour until I need to get to work, so that would be more than enough time to finally see Norman after almost a week.

I flagged down a taxi and gave them his address, getting there in less than ten minutes, but my heart still pumping in excitement the whole time. When I knocked on his door I heard his feet drag across his floor, then him lazily unlock the locks. The door opened up and my breath got caught in my throat. His hair was ruffled all over the place, he had no shirt on, flannel p.j. pants hanging off his hips, and cute, tired eyes. He looked pretty miserable from what seems like a pretty shitty hangover because of the bachelor party last night, but he never failed to look amazing.

His tired face lifted up into a bright smile when he saw me, which I couldn't help but mimic. It took everything I had in me not to just jump him right there, but instead of that I stepped forward, going on my tippy toes and connecting my lips with his. It had been a week, so the jolts that got sent down my spine when he grabbed the sides of my face to get closer to me, made me shiver.

I bit my lip when he broke away and went back down to my flat feet. We smiled at each other once more before I stepped inside, grabbing his hand and shutting the door behind me. I pulled him into his kitchen and made him sit down on one of the chairs, setting the bag I brought on the table. I went to his fridge and pulled out some left over orange juice, pouring some into a glass before handing it to him along with pills for him to take.

He had a small smile on his face when his sparkling eyes met mine as he popped the pills in his mouth, downing them with the orange juice. He set the glass down on the counter and reached his hands out, grabbing onto my hips and pulling me closer to him. I smiled when he guided me onto his lap so I was straddling him and he buried his head in my neck.

I sighed happily and let my fingers lightly run around in his hair. I felt his soft lips on my neck, kissing me lightly and making my skin tingle while his hands ran down my sides. I wanted him so bad, but knew he wouldn't be able to move to the couch with out getting a worse headache. My eyes closed when he started to kiss his way down to my shoulder, his lips feeling angelic, but my eyes snapped open when they lost contact with my skin.

I leaned my head back and saw that he was looking up to me, his eyes searching my face before meeting my own. "I brought you crackers. They'll help with the hangover," I said, pointing to the bag I brought, but he barely looked over to them away from me.

Before I could say anything else, he put his hand on the side of my neck and pulled me down to him, his lips slightly stroking mine, the stubble on his chin tickling my skin. The thumb from his hand on my neck lightly stroked the sensitive skin there, causing me to let out a breath, then in an instant our lips were crashing together. My heart skipped a beat entirely when I felt the underlying passion Norman was giving off and it flowing through my body, in every vein. My hands tangled into his hair as our lips enveloped each other, warmth radiating off of both of our bodies. Our heads moved slightly side to side, so we could taste as much as we could of the other. Wanting every inch of each other. My whole body was on fire when his hands started roaming around it, I burned for him, and I could feel he burned for me, too. But, he broke away all too soon. Both of us were a little breathless and our eyes were burning into each others, so many unspoken words. Norman seemed to want to say one thing, as did I, but he settled with something that seemed irrelevant to what was buzzing around in his head. "Thanks, babe."

My head was spinning. My mind and body were on fire from something that was pumping through my veins. I wasn't sure what it was. What the feel was that was coursing through my blood and bones along with the want for this man, but it felt.. right... Good.

I took me a moment to rack my brain for words, but after regaining my composure, they came a little easier. "Anything for my big baby," I teased, and slid off his lap. No matter how much I wanted what just happened to continue... I can't put it in words how much I wanted too, I knew it couldn't right now. I grabbed his hand once again and pulled him up, "come on, you look like you could sleep for a year and I need to get to work," I said and with a sigh he stood up, letting me pull him into his room.

I walked out of Norman's door, shutting it behind me, my mind running a mile a minute. What just happened in there? ..That kiss... That kiss was sending off all the bells I had in me to ring as loud as they could. I let my fingers dance across my lips that were still tingling. Whatever happened was strong. It was real and it was strong.

It was something alright..

**[A/N]: Okay so sorry this chapter skips around a lot, but there was just multiple things that I wanted to get done:p**

**One more chapter until the wedding!**  
**And if you are a follower of Wake The Dead, I'm working on the next chapter now, but I'm trying to make it the best I can, so it's taking a little longer to get up!**

**LOve you alll!3**


	14. Chapter 14

_"Belle?" A hand was waved in front of my face. Gus's hand as he tried to get my attention, but he didn't even phase me. My eyes didn't move from the splatters of pain on the wall across from me. _

_I was sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor of the empty building Gus had helped me buy out. A clear tarp was lined across the whole floor of the place, empty and full paint cans lying around. How long had it been since my brothers funeral? Since I came back from Scotland with Gus? Days? weeks? months?_

_I don't know how long it had been, but however much it was, I hadn't slept at all. I hadn't eaten. I hadn't said a word. I hadn't even shed a tear. All I did was come here, all day and all night, working on what will one day be my store. But, that was all wrong. It was supposed to be OUR store. It was supposed to be Cam's and mine. Not just mine. _

_I had lost enough weight that Gus was on the verge of shoving a tube down my throat to get something in me, but I didn't want it. All I had was this big void of emptiness that was my body and it was already filled to the rim with pain. If that made any sense?_

_I heard Gus try and talk to me some more, but I couldn't make it out. Everything I heard was like a big fuzz. I could see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear as I stood up with out a sound, grabbing a paint brush near me. I dipped it in some of the blue paint and stepped up on the step stool to the top, reaching up. I started to paint the very top of the wall, doing my very best not to get any of the paint on the white ceiling. _

_Nothing was going through my head as I did besides the thought that this store had to be perfect. Every drop of paint and piece of furniture will and must be perfect. Nothing less... For Cam._

_The fuzz coming out of Gus's mouth was getting louder, so I could only assume he was shouting, but it didn't phase me. I couldn't even hear what he was saying. I just focused on the perfect streaks of blue paint I was leaving across the wall, not even feeling my own heart beating. _

_It wasn't until Gus accidentally bumped the step stool I was on, causing me to drop the brush I was holding, that I heard everything. It was like I gained some super-hearing power, letting the noise of the bristles that hit lower on the wall ring through out my ears, messing up a design that was already there. It was like it was slow motion that I saw the brush fall, messing up my perfect wall, and then fall onto the ground, knocking over a small cup of paint in the process. _

_I felt my eyes go wide and my breathing start to get heavy as I saw the mess that had created on my already designed wall. It was perfect. It had to be perfect!_

_Gus was letting apologizes flow out of his mouth as I raced down the step stool, everything almost in slow motion again when I frantically picked up the cup of paint that had spilled, trying to wipe up the mess. _

_"Let me help," Gus mumbled, stepping closer to me, but I was more worried about the paint that was messing up the one thing I needed to be perfect. I paid no attention to him and let my hands frantically work at picking everything up, my breathing hard. _

_"Belle, let me help." Gus stated, going to bend down and touch the mess, causing me to snap. _

_"NO! NO!" I screamed, holding my hands out. "I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO THIS!" I have to do this. I tried working faster, but I only caused my hands to fumble and knock something else over. _

_"Belle.." Gus started, but I cut him off, letting out a scream of agony as the pain I have been avoiding caught up with me. Gus jumped a little, but then his eyes widened and he knelt down by me, not knowing if he should touch me or not. Another scream cry escaped my lips and the tears that I had once been holding back flowed out of my eyes because I dropped the paint brush. "HOW?!" I screamed out, looking up to the sky. "How?.. How do they do it?!" _

_"Do what, Belle?" Gus asked, seeming like he was on the verge of tears as well. _

_"How... How do they wake up everyday?" I turned my face to him. "How do people wake up everyday, having to act like nothing is wrong when... when everything is wrong... when you don't want to even wake up in the first place?!" Tears were soaking my face. "How am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to wake up, and for a second forget... Forget that I saw my brother die?... Then remember...?" My breaths slammed into my chest, causing me to wheeze out. "It's like I experience that moment all over again...when I wake up...when I remember..." _

_Gus just looked at me, his own tears now spilling a little. "It wasn't supposed to be this way... I was supposed to watch him get married, have kids, be an aunt.. I was supposed to see my brother and be by his side like I used to, not see him, hands folded, lying in a coffin.. being put into the cold hard ground... It's not supposed to be this way," I took a big, shaky breath in. "But, I have to get up. I have to go day by day, go through the motions... Even when I don't get to have my brother by my side anymore..!" That was it for me and it wasn't just tears anymore, it was sobs. It was wheezing and screaming and me burying my head in my hands, not caring that they had paint on them. _

_Gus immediately wrapped his body around mind, trying to comfort me as best as he could, but it wasn't the comfort I needed. And no amount of comfort could fill the gaping hole that was punched through my chest, making me wheeze and scream in the purest agony I have ever felt. A pain so much bigger than what I felt when I was getting my leg basically ripped of by a shark. A pain that broke you.. killed you in the purest way._

Before Gus could even say hi, I had lunged through the doorway, wrapping my arms around his neck, a big cheeky smile on my face. He let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. Today was an oddly emotional day for us both. We had become siblings almost and it was like I was sending him off to get married. Watching my best friend turn into the man he wanted to be. And this is a day for us only to spend together.

We broke the hug and I leaned back to look at him, remembering the first day we met over 2 years ago and all the things we've been through together. The happy and sad memories that we had. "Where to?" He asked.

"Can we get ice cream then just watch movies and hang out all day?" I asked. It sounded like the perfect day to spend with him.

"Perfecto!" He cheered and then grabbed my hand, lugging me out the door. We ran down the stairs and pushed open the door, luckily I was already wearing my jacket and shoes. When we got out onto the street, he draped his arm around my shoulder and we walked, trying to match our steps together. We walked in silence down to the ice cream place, enjoying each others company and comfort. We knew each other like the back of our hands, so no words needed to be said to express feelings. With one look into my eye Gus could figure me out with out even blinking. He could tell what I was feeling or what I was up too, just like he was my own brother. He knew he could never fill that role, but he took it upon himself to protect me, mostly from myself. And I couldn't thank him enough for everything.

There was no line at the ice cream place since it was really cold out today so Gus and I walked right up. "Two superman's, please," Gus stated, then turned to look bag at me real quick. "Larges."

"Gus, are you trying to get me fat?" I chuckled, "I'm never going to eat that all!" The large was seriously a mile high of ice cream on a cone.

"As a matter of fact I am," he stated and grabbed the ice cream from the guy who made them, not paying barely any attention to us after we paid. "I must stuff you up before you go into hibernation."

"What does that even mean?" I laughed, grabbing my ice cream from him and licking the sides that dripped. He draped an arm around my shoulder as we started walking back again, "it means that I'm going to be gone for a while with Veronica."

I groaned, "don't remind me." Gus was going on his honey moon for 2 weeks after his wedding and then was going to stay down at Veronica's parents for a while after that. The first two weeks they weren't going to be having any contact with the outside world, so that meant not even talking to Gus for that long. Whenever Gus and I are separated for a little, I will kind of forget to eat because he's been the one who has always made sure I don't just have lucky charms for the rest of my life. Or sometimes he will drag my lazy or "hibernating" butt out the door. I was so happy for him of course, and I wasn't going to bring him down in any way for going on his honey moon, but that long with out Gus? I might go insane. "I'll be fine, Gus," would I? "I have Norman and May to keep me company, too, now," yes that's right, I have Norman. My new found sun and happiness. I'd be okay.

"Which I am glad for," he smiled down at me, "but, don't miss me too much, I'm not gona let lover boy steal you away completely."

I couldn't help the chuckle that came out at that. When Gus had started getting serious with Veronica I felt the same way. I was afraid that he was going to replace me completely with her, and now he was in that same place. "No one can replace my knight in shinning armor," I joked and pinched his chest. We both laughed and turned the corner, arriving back to the apartment building.

When we got back inside my apartment, I went to my cabinet and pulled out a bowl, dropping my dripping ice cream cone into it. "You cheater!" Gus called out, "the point of it being on a cone is so you can hold it in your hand!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a spoon, sticking my tongue out at him while I plopped down on the couch. Instead of following right away, Gus plugged his phone into my stereo and let music play out of it, not too loud that we wouldn't be able to talk, but loud enough that we could enjoy it. He sat down with a sigh and started to continue to lick his ice cream, basically inhaling it so nothing was left. "I love this song!" He called out, making me jump, then laugh as he shot up off the couch and turned the volume on the stereo way up. Under the Bridge by Red Hot Chili Peppers started to come out of the speakers.

I let out a laugh as he grabbed my wrist and yanked me up, then he started to dance around me. I couldn't help but join him, breaking out our old silly dance moves we created on previous dance parties we've had. "I don't ever wana feeeeeel, like I did that day, but take me to the place I loooooove, take me all the way!" We both sang out over the music, me only knowing the chorus, but Gus knowing every word. The song wasn't that much of a dance song, but when it ended and more of Gus's up beat songs started to play, he was having a hard time not going full out dance party mode.

I would dance along with him, but most of the time I was just laughing hysterically at him. It wasn't until a slower song came on and we were both out of breath that we calmed down. "I'm going to throw up if I dance anymore," I laughed, placing a hand over my full stomach, heading to go back to the couch, but he grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Not before we slow dance, my lady," he bent over, holding his hand out for me.

"You're going to have a wife to slow dance with forever, so let me be lazy," I pleaded, but he just started to pout.

"But I wana dance with my BeeBee," he stuck his bottom lip out in a puppy dog face, making me roll my eyes at him. "It will be practice for Friday!" He chirped up.

"You're making me dance in front of everybody during your wedding?" I asked, already knowing the answer before he shook his head yes. I sighed and gave in, "fineee, only because I hate you," I joked and he laughed, pulling me into slow dancing position.

"Veronica made me take dance lessons so my moves will blow your mind, lady."

I yet again rolled my eyes at him, and then the next song came on. Turning Page by Sleeping At Last. It wasn't a song someone would picture Gus having on his play list, but it fit into his odd and wide taste in music. It was a beautiful song though. One that could even make you feel sad.

I rested my forehead down on his shoulder, looking straight down, letting Gus lead me in this dance, focusing on every step he made. It was obvious to tell we were both feeling a little emotional. Happy emotions, but also some sad ones. I knew he was nervous, but this also felt like it was our last day together as best friends, before he became the married man. I knew it wasn't our last day, but it was still emotional, ya know?

"Do you know who my best man is?" Gus asked, breaking the emotional silence.

I lifted my head up at him and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Some guy that I met back in college and went out to drinks a few times with... that's my best man," he shrugged, not stopping the dance. "We were buddies, yeah, but it doesn't feel right... It wasn't his spot to take."

It hit me what he was talking about and squeezed my eyes tight, letting my head go back down to rest on his shoulder. "Cam and I..." he swallowed and I gripped onto him tighter at the mention of Cam's name. "I just wish he could be with me, by my side for this," Gus's voice was just above a whisper, cracking a little. It took me a minute to respond, to gather the words that I would say in this emotional situation. I knew what he was feeling, what was going through his head. One of the harder things about losing Cam was all the things he won't be here for. Like his best friends wedding, or seeing us grow older and happy. It's like there was this empty shadow that followed me around with everything I did...

"He'll be there. He's always here.. with us," I lifted my head back up, looking into Gus's watery eyes with my own. "He's always here," I repeated, placing my hand on Gus's chest, over the spot where his heart was located. We stopped our dance and embraced each other in a tight hug, squeezing the emotion in between us.

The rest of the day we spent on the couch, enjoying the time we had with each other, watching movies and eating take out. I was trying to help ease Gus' wedding jitters and nerves, which were cute because he's so nervous and wants everything thing to be perfect for Veronica. He even had got me to watch many of the Lord of the Rings movies with him, but then I got him to watch Toy Story 3. That ended up in him making fun of me because I cried at the ending. Any one with a heart gets emotional at the end of that movie! We then ordered some Chinese take out, which was our personal favorite, and ended up drinking beer and playing Sorry.

"Haha! What's that 3 wins in a row?" Gus cheered, landing his last Sorry piece in his home.

"I swear you cheat some how," I huffed and he laughed. "Wana play again?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Nooo! Lets play Uno!" I said, getting my own smirk.

"You only wana play Uno because you kick my ass every time at that game," Gus argued.

"Now you know how I feel!" I laughed, and he had a hard time holding his pouty face when I did. "Fine fine, I think American Idol is on, anyways. And it's auditions," I said.

"Fuck yes!" Gus raised his arms up and we both got off the floor and back onto the couch. We used to watch the American Idol auditions all the time together and turned into the new judges of the show, normally harsh ones. Once I turned the TV on, something clicked in Gus's head and he shot up off the couch, running into the kitchen and starting to search through my cupboards. "Do you have any popcorn?" He called over to me, not stopping his search.

"Yeah, in the cabinet to your left!"

Once the sent of popcorn filled the place, Gus ran over with a big bowl just in time. "You should try out for American Idol," he said, stuffing a hand full of popcorn into his mouth.

"And why would I ever do that?"

"Because you can sing! And I would get to see you on TV and become your own personal judge, how awesome would that be!?" He used his arms to exaggerate.

"Oh shut up," I laughed, swatting my hand in front of my face as the first audition started to play.

"Belle," Gus started, turning to face me. I raised an eyebrow, signaling him to continue. "I know this is kind of last minute, but I was thinking..."

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Would you possibly want to sing at our wedding..?" He asked it carefully, trying to use his best persuasive voice. They wanted me to sing at their wedding? I never thought of my self as that good, I just liked to have fun with singing along at the music, but I could never really do that in front of people without getting drunk first.

"..You want me to what?" I mumbled, not really sure how I felt about it.

"Just one song!" He shifted so his body was completely facing me. "Come on, Belle, you know I love your voice! Everyone else would, too, and it would mean the world to Veronica!" It would mean the world to them? I guess it is my best friends wedding, so I can see why, but do they really want me to sing in front of everybody? Maybe If I can get my hands on the booze...

He put out his bottom lip, "Pweaaase," he begged like a dog and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth. "You really want me to?" I questioned, biting my lip and his face lit up.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!"

I sucked in a breath, and then released it in a sigh, debating it in my mind. I'd be doing it for Gus. "Okay.."

"Okay!? Okay?! Yes! Okay!" Gus cheered and lunged over, barely missing the popcorn bowl and giving me a hug. "I'm so excited!"

**[A/N]: Random ending?.. This is basically just a Belle and Gus chapter, sorry for the lack of Reedus:( BUT DONT WORRY! Next chapter will have much much much Reedus:))**

**I had this one written already, so I posted 2 chapters at once! yay! The wedding is next chapterrr! Woohoo, how fun;P**

**Oh, random question: Do any of you guys like the band Of Mice and Men?**

**I love you guys as always! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
